The Red Dragon and the Demon Monkey
by Lumiere20000
Summary: Rescued and taken to live in Winterfell this Targaryen girl is just trying to get thru life without having King Robert chop off her head. Practically an adopted wolf she thought she was free except for the terrible plot Tywin had as the Lion's needed to get their claws on her somehow. Now how she survives is all in the way she learns how to breathe fire and become a dragon again!
1. Chapter 1

The Red Dragon and the Demon Monkey

_Prologue_

_ When her family had been murdered her father and brother her mother had already ushered her smallest children away into Dragonstone where she would die while giving birth to her sister. Barely two at the time Naerys Targaryen the second named after her ancestor who had been called the "Unworthy" witnessed her world shattered before her before she was even old enough to comprehend the true consequences of it all. She lost both her parents and wasn't able to escape with her siblings, the child instead was found by Stannis Baratheon who had been sent by his brother to deal with the rest of the family. As the man raised his sword ready to deliver the killing blow the small child gazed up at the man and he was left speechless his sword heard clattering on the ground behind him as he remained mezmorized by the child's gaze unable to kill her from what he saw in those young violet eyes, pure innocence. In a complete turn of events instead of killing the child Stannis instead brought the child back to King's Landing in hope that one of the members of the council would know what to do with the child. _

_King Robert ordered the child be killed screaming and yelling practically seething with venom dripping from his lips as he gazed at the two year old monstrosity hatred for the child seeping thru his very pores as the members of his council gazed down at the young child. Tywin Lannister picked up the child having already killed her brother's wife and children with the help of his knights he thought it would be easy to kill the child to show once again his fealty to the King. He readied his knife raising it up above his head when Eddard Stark who had yet to leave for home for Winterfell came into the room his eyes flashing about as he looked upon the child in horror. _

"_Wait! Stop" Eddard said throwing himself across the room and snatched the child from the arms of Tywin shocking the court in the process before he turned to Robert grounding himself ready for whatever fury the King unleashed on him after hearing his proposition "Let me take the child with me we can raise her in Winterfell as Catelyn's charge and she could be used in the future to create an alliance of political power, she is a princess after all." "_

_Was a princess" Robert said sneering in disbelief that Eddard would defy him "Why would you want that thing to live? Her brother killed your sister my betrothed!" _

_Eddard looked down at the two year old who not yet having learn to speak blinked up at him making a cooing noise with her mouth before yawning and nestled against the man's chest as if accepting her fate as Eddard made his decision "I will not kill the child I will raise her and she will never be a threat to you or anyone in Westeros she will be brought up under constant watch!" _

"_So you would raise the child and have her married off later in life so we can create some sort of alliance or so she can't try to claim the throne in retaliation" Robert questioned still clearly angered but saw Eddard wasn't going to back down on this one and stood up giving him a threatening look "Very well have it your way then Stark but mark my words if that dragon show signs of breathing fire I will kill her myself is that clear?" _

"_Of course my King" Eddard agreed and left the throne room with the two year old returning home to his wife Catelyn with not one but two children his wife unsure about the whole thing but soon grew to accept the child of purple eyes. _

_Naerys became like a surrogate older sister to the Stark children and was always kind and courteous a true proper lady but could secretly wield a bow and arrow like a champion the youngest daughter Arya and the youngest son Rickon often seen following her around. Naerys and Jon Snow were close the two like best friends with Naerys comforting Jon silently when Catelyn was rude to him as she knew Catelyn was just unaccepting of Jon the boy always reminding her that her husband had an affair and Jon was the result. While smart and well mannered Naerys had incredible wit and a good sharp tongue her knowledge of how to talk her way out of situations well versed and was extremely clever able to outsmart a lot of folks. Eddard often joked she should have been a fox then a dragon as she could be almost vixen like but Naerys knew who she was and although saddened by her family's almost extinction thanked Eddard and his family every day for their kindness and letting her stay with them. _

_Tywin the devious and hurtful man that he was murderer of the Dragonspawn saw a way to hurt the girl and decided with disgust to have his own son the dwarf who he almost hated as much as the Targaryen's Tyrion engaged to her proposing his idea to the King when the girl was merely 4 and Tyrion was twenty the King accepting it eagerly finding the match to be perfect, a monster for a monster. Eddard who knew Tywin was up to no good wanted nothing more than to deny the engagement but as Robert had declared it be so Eddard begrudgingly had to go along with it his only consolation being that he knew that despite being a Lannister Tyrion was not nearly as cruel as his father and hoped that Naerys would be in the right hands when she was wed to him. Naerys knowing who she was intended for after Eddard told her was initially disgusted by the idea of marrying a dwarf unsure why the world felt the need to cast her out and bruise and beat her whenever it got a chance until one night when she fell asleep and had a dream that shocked her to her very core. _

_She saw her mother who told her not to fret for all would be well and despite people's appearances her daughter needed to learn to love people for their hearts instead. Despite his history with whores and his obvious love of the drink from the stories she heard Naerys soon became more accepting of the idea when she realized not ever had he been cruel to women and it eventually turned into pity for how he must have been tortured and hurt by others just for being born a dwarf. She arrived to the conclusion after her fourteenth name day that indeed she could marry Tyrion Lannister and she would be happy with him rather than someone else because they were both outcasts thrown into the harsh cruel world and she would be there to take care of him just like a wife should. She would be just what he needed and knowing that made Naerys truly accept her fate as being Tyrion Lannister's intended._

**17 years later **

**(Who'd I pick for Naerys for her model would be Elisha Cuthbert in terms of looks with white blonde hair of course and those beautiful purple eyes)**

Naerys smiled watching as Bran tried his hand at the bow and arrow the young boy obviously struggling with it his brothers giving him instruction as he lined up the shot. **Whoosh!** Blinking in shock Naerys turned from where she had been standing to see a cheeky and satisfied Arya smirking at them giving them a small bow as Bran embarrassed by the whole thing charged after her. Chuckling Naerys went to help the boys gather up the arrows a shiver going up her spine before she turned to see Catelyn staring down at Jon in an obvious glare before she left to follow after her husband.

"Jon" Naerys said softly touching his arm "You're still a wolf…don't ever forget that." Jon stayed still for a moment still saddened as Naerys' hand went down her fingers gently interlacing with his own as she squeezed affectionately finally gaining his attention as he gave her a grateful smile speaking softly "Thank you Naerys, you always seem to know how to comfort me."

"That's because we're both outcasts my dear one" Naerys said using her affectionate nickname for him "Therefore since we're both outcasts it is up to us be as thick as thieves together and show the world that we will not kneel to anyone, for we are strong."

"Hey Jon" Robb said coming over to them a look of excitement on his face "Father says there's a deserter we need to take care of, he's bringing Bran along with us as well."

"Your father's taking Bran along with you" Naerys said worry becoming etched onto her face "are you sure that's wise?"

"The boy's ten Naerys" Robb said smiling as he messed with her hair as despite her being two years older than him he was taller "If father thinks he can handle it than he must be ready."

"Alright" Naerys muttered watching as the two boys went to go and find Bran "I just hope the sight of a man being beheaded doesn't scar the little pup."

* * *

After Eddard and the boys departure Naerys had resigned herself to sitting in the main hall eating her supper which consisted of soup and some sort of bird probably pheasant. Fully immersed in her thoughts Naerys looked up when she heard a loud noise becoming aware of someone running towards where she was and sat up expectantly as a messenger came in his eyes wide searching for something till he saw Naerys sitting there.

"Lady Naerys" he said bowing to her as most of the people in the North were still loyal to the Targaryen's "There was a letter and a raven brought here and it has brought some interesting news."

"Please sir calm down it's alright" Naerys said looking at the poor shaking man with a soft gaze watching as he became more relaxed "There now that you're better what was it you were going to say?"

"Lord Arryn is dead" the man said causing Naerys eyes to widen in worry "Also the King is coming here!"

"The King is coming here" Naerys said her hands clenching into fists in her lap and began to shake a bit "Well then we best find Lady Stark and tell her of this, I never thought I'd actually see the King again…not since he last visited."

Naerys and the messenger managed to find Catelyn Stark and gave her the news Catelyn's eyes widening with the revelation before she instructed that Naerys find her daughters and tell them the news while she tried to get things ready. Naerys had nodded and left before finding Sansa and Arya the older of the two becoming increasingly excited while Arya had appeared more confused at the news wondering why of all places the King would come to Winterfell. Naerys to be honest was terrified at the prospect, when she had last seen the King she had been nearly ten and he had almost spat on her in anger when she had been seen in the main hall sitting next to Robb. Needless to say she spent nearly his entire visit confined in her room while the servants brought her meals and tended to her, still it was like a week of being a prisoner inside her own room.

* * *

The dire wolf pups were a true treat to see and Naerys had watched the Stark children as they fondly each picked one Jon even getting one in the process the poor boy looking down at the pup in bewilderment as Naerys approached it and held out her hand "Hello little pup." The pup sniffed Naerys hand for a moment as Jon watched him before it gently licked Naerys fingers the pup accepting her with ease as Naerys chuckled at the sensation her fingers coated by the pups wet saliva "Oh Jon he's so adorable."

"You've always had a way with animals haven't you Naerys" Jon said chuckling as he set Ghost down and Naerys bending down gently stroked the pup's fur "Not even an hour I've got the pup and it appears he already likes you."

"I'm just good with wolves" Naerys said winking as she softly squeezed Jon's hand in affection "Years of practice you see, I'm practically a member of the pack."

Jon chuckled as he watched Naerys play with Ghost as he wondered how Naerys would feel if she truly knew his intentions of leaving Winterfell, he knew someday they'd be separated but he just hoped it wasn't so soon.

* * *

Standing behind Jon for protection Naerys nearly held her breath from being so terrified, Jon's hand swiftly coming down onto hers giving it a gentle squeeze finally had her relaxing a bit. The Starks gathered in front of them were awaiting the King's arrival and it was both a time of excitement and worry the nervous looks Eddard and Catelyn kept exchanging were signs that they were also concerned for Naerys.

"Where's your sister" Catelyn asked looking to Sansa who shrugged when Arya came toward them wearing a helmet sighing under breath as their father caught her "Come on."

"Hey hey hey" Eddard said looking at her incredulously but the siblings could see he was somewhat amused "What are you doing with that on?"

With the helmet removed Arya sighed and went to her spot shoving into Bran as he glared at her before moving so she could stand beside him.

The King, Queen and the children arrived and Naerys nearly scoffed as she caught the sight of Sansa staring longingly over at the prince. They bowed as the King came toward them and Naerys held her watching as he looked at Eddard with an almost impassive gaze except for his eyes which were bright and friendly.

Standing up Eddard looked at the King almost unsure of what to say coming out with "Your Grace." "You got fat" the King said and the others didn't seem to know what to make of the exchange as Eddard motioned at the King basically saying 'so did you' before they embraced. "Cat" The King said embracing her as she muttered softly 'your grace' before he messed with Rickon's hair earning him a curious look from the boy.

"Nine years I haven't seen you where have you been" the King questioned as Eddard smiled "Guarding the North for you your grace Winterfell is yours."

They watched as Queen Cersei and her children exited the carriage while Arya questioned where they imp was Naerys' heart rate increasing as she looked around too wondering where her betrothed was as well the nickname imp being something she disliked people calling him as she realized it was a terrible insult.

"What have we here" the King said moving over to them and shook Robb's hand "You must be Robb." Robb nodded okay by the little interaction before his gaze went over to Sansa "My you're a pretty one."

Sansa appeared to flush at the comment as the King then went over to Arya and Bran looking over like he was accessing them "Your name is?"

"Arya" Arya responded before he looked over at Bran "Oh show your muscles." Bran did giving them quite a show as he gazed over at his siblings for approval while the King spoke "You'll be a soldier."

"Now then" The King said standing tall after he had spoken to the Starks "Where is the Targaryen girl?"

Naerys felt frozen in place only able to gulp needing a moment to collect herself about to step forward when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the wise and protective eyes of Eddard "She's right here your Grace."

"Let me see you" The King said his face showing his anger as Naerys came forward Eddard's hand never leaving her shoulder as a sign of protection even as she stood before the King her eyes locking with his despite her fear as he searched her over "You know why I let you live?"

"You let me live so that I would know what happens to a Targaryen when they become mad with power and so I would know of my family's fate and never again raise a hand or even think of taking back the Seven Kingdoms" Naerys spoke her mantra having been one she had learned after years of practicing as Eddard had taught her that since day one she was not under any circumstances allowed to mention Lyanna in the King's prescense "By letting me live Your Grace I know that I am nothing not even a dragon anymore, my only fate now lies with whomever you so graciously betroth me too. I am not even sure I deserve such a thing, monstrosity that I am."

"A Dragon with no fire and no wings that's right" The King said looking at Naerys now with a rather smug look "You will do well to remember it that you are nothing now and never again will a Targaryen rule the seven Kingdoms! Your betrothed on the other hand I believe he's over at the brothels so he might smell a bit when he waddles over here, the only reason you are even allowed to be wed to someone though is because as I see it you two are both monsters I hope you like em small…Now I'd like to go to the crypts."

* * *

Naerys sighed after he left the obvious tension she had been feeling mostly gone and almost jumped on the spot when she felt a small hand grasp hers and gazed down her eyes locking with Rickon's who gave her a small smile obviously having sensed her anxiety as Naerys chuckled rolling her eyes "I'm alright Rickon I'll be fine as long as I keep my distance."

"I don't want him to hurt you" Rickon said giving her a pouting look as he crossed his arms "How come he can talk to you like that and insult your family?"

"Rickon" Catelyn said coming towards them no doubt thinking that Rickon had been behind her the whole time and seemed to have heard the whole conversation "Remember what I told you? He is the King and therefore is the most powerful man in all of Westeros, Naerys here is just doing her best to obey, isn't that right my dear one?"

"Yes Lady Stark" Naerys said giving her a small bow in respect "I was simply trying to stay on his good side." "Now come along Rickon" Catelyn said as she grasped her son's hand practically dragging him away "You'll be needing a bath before the feast tonight."

Chuckling at the groans of protest Rickon made Naerys turned around and decided to walk in the opposite direction from the House, if she was going to survive for the next few days without any serious issues with the King it'd be best if she had the gods on her side.

* * *

Sighing at the heavenly feeling of hot water on her skin Naerys sunk down into the tub letting her damp hair cling to her body as she looked up and could see the steam hanging like a cloud in the air while she became fully immersed in her thoughts. The only reason that she was allowed to attend the feast going on at Sundown was because it was an opportunity for her to spend some time with her betrothed and to her it could only mean one thing and it was something she was dreading, she'd be going back with him to finally join houses with his. She had known it was coming for quite a while now having anticipated moving to live with Tyrion ever since she had celebrated her ten and five year name day, the excuse she had been given the last few years though had been that it was not the opportune time…whatever that was supposed to mean. Robert must have been having a heyday though she was sure of it as if it wasn't an opportunity to make the dragon suffer she would most certainly be spending the feast in her quarters.

_Wait what am I thinking?_ Naerys thought shaking her head of the negativity as she sighed and looked down at her hands that were becoming slightly pruned by being submerged in the water for quite some time.

"_I am not upset that I am betrothed to Tyrion, he is a good man despite being a dwarf and there are far worse matches than him despite his father being a Dragonspawn killer_" Naerys thought smiling slightly to herself as she shyly recalled how she had become so saddened when she realized how similar they were and how she wanted to be everything he needed her to be "_I know I will miss the Starks dearly and I will never forget their kindness for taking me in and raising me but it is time that I marry…I am after all ten and nine years now and I've been flowering for a few years I should be able to produce a child for sure."_

Stepping out of the tub one of her hand maidens walking in Naerys sighed and looked at the beautiful light blue dress with silver trimmings Catelyn had brought for her to wear and winced a little as the hand maiden began to brush her hair _"Here goes nothing…"_

* * *

Walking into the main hall Naerys' eyes widened at all the commotion taken aback by how rambunctious the whole place was when Robb came towards her and hooked an arm around her own giving her a knowing look "A lot of noise isn't it?"

"I wasn't expecting this at all really" Naerys said chuckling softly as he guided her past a few tables no doubt towards Tyrion "I would've thought things to be a bit more…well tame." "

Not when the King visits apparently" Robb said halting when they reached the table where the was Kingslayer sitting Naerys stiffening slightly at the fact she was seeing him before her eyes went to the dwarf in plain sight beside him as Robb cleared his throat catching their attention Naerys detecting the hidden animosity in his voice "I present to you Lady Naerys Targaryen."

Tyrion who had been immersed in drinking his wine moments earlier quickly shifted his attention to the young woman standing with a small smile upon her face as he couldn't believe that the beauty before him was his intended.

Quickly getting up Tyrion made his way over to her whilst Robb walked away giving the man a silent glare which Tyrion ignored as he took one of her hands and placed a gentle kiss upon it like a true gentlemen causing her cheeks to redden slightly as he spoke looking up at her "Lady Naerys it has been quite some time since I last saw you, you've grown so much since I was last here."

"Indeed my Lord" Naerys said following him as he guided them back to their seats while Jaime behind them accessed Naerys noticing the Targaryen features almost instantly deciding there was no harm in eavesdropping on his brother's conversation with his intended.

Tyrion had visited when Naerys was nearly ten and one years old with the Starks permission of course to spend some time with her which turned out to be more of they went exploring or talked about things in the library before Tyrion would go to the brothel and get drunk. Tyrion had been surprised by Naerys unusual wit and slyness the young girl somewhat reminding him of himself. He had known when his father had first announced the engagement to him that there was some hidden meaning behind it and easily could tell his father had no good intentions behind it recalling when he had found out about the girl being promised to him.

* * *

"_Have you gone mad" A younger Tyrion asked walking into the room where his father was sitting his usual stoic and calm expression replaced by one off disbelief "Betrothing her to me, she's a Targaryen and a princess!" _

"_I thought you might react this way" Tywin said slightly irritated by Tyrion's intrusion "She is no longer a princess she is now nothing and shouldn't even really be alive, but Eddard Stark was insistent that day and it has become clear to me that she may be of some use after all." _

"_Why would you give her to me" Tyrion said thoroughly confused as he acted as though his father's words didn't faze him as it wasn't something new to him "I'm just a dwarf and therefore not suitable for such a noble lady, besides she is just a child." _

"_The wedding wouldn't happen until she is of age, I will not have her popping out children with you until she has at least reached womanhood despite your children being Dragonspawn" Tywin said slightly angered watching as Tyrion began to pace a bit "You ask me why I betroth her to you I'll tell you why…You are a Lannister despite being born a dwarf and my son and therefore like I do with my other children it is my job as your father to look out for your best interests." _

"_Oh really you're looking out for me father" Tyrion said practically scoffing in disbelief at hearing this "Tell me when did you start caring?" _

"_That is enough I will not have you speaking to me like that" Tywin said his voice stern as he sighed and ran a hand thru his hair "I betrothed the girl to you because she needs to be put in a place of neutrality where she cannot ever become a threat to us and being your wife seemed the most reasonable way of putting a stop to anything because she will be too focused trying to conceive children for you." _

"_That doesn't truly make sense though I mean she could be promised to anyone else and it wouldn't make a difference" Tyrion said frustrated by his father's response "She would be better off being wed to anyone but me she is just a child!...Hang on just a moment you're using her for some scheme aren't you? You have some hidden motive behind having her tied down to me don't you?" _

"_No the dragon monstrosity needed to be dealt with" Tywin said smirking "I found a way that she can be without actually having her slain like she was originally supposed to be. She'll be stuck with you then forever and it'll be you that she will have to stare at everyday which I see is a proper fit for her because it would be a fair trade since I can barely stand to look at you." _

_Tyrion mulled over his father's words for a moment before looking him in the eye a look of determination on his face as he smirked back knowing the truth "You're using her to create some sort of foothold and are trying to reduce the Martell's hatred of us aren't you? If a Lannister marries a Targaryen they will have nothing to hold against us as we will have established renewed faith in the Targaryen name by joining our houses and our children will be a symbol that would make up for your murder of Elia Martell and her children!" _

"_The Martell's hold onto grudges for far too long in my opinion" Tywin said flippantly as if to not acknowledge Tyrion's words "I want you two to make an example that us Lannister's are far better than that and are even able to let go of past mistakes and are willing to let our biggest enemies become a member of our family despite our past hatred of them." "_

_This is all just for show then as either a joke to mock the Martells and every other family who still hates us in Westeros, or it's to give them a false sense that we are not the very family who almost caused the extinction of the Targaryen's" Tyrion said thinking for a moment before replying "very well then father I will wed the girl but mark my words if she is betrothed to me then she is my responsibility and I will not have you using her for anything else, that poor girl has been thru far too much already I won't have her life made into anymore of a nightmare than it already is." _

_Nearing the door Tywin had the last word as he issued a threat that shook Tyrion to the core Tywin surely smirking as he said it before Tyrion closed the door "Remember I can easily take her away from you if I so choose son don't ever forget that, she may be betrothed to you but that does not make her yours."_

* * *

Although Tyrion had been dreading the initial visit to his betrothed it turned out to be quite different from what he had expected and at the end of his visit he had presented her with a gift she treasured most dearly and always wore. He had given her a silver circle casing of the Targaryen house sigil bound by a small amount of leather rope to go around her neck as he told her to never forget who she was just like he would never forget he was a dwarf. He had also meant it to be an insult at the time to his family the dwarf always coming up with clever ways to get his siblings back for their torturing of him and since he knew how much his father hated the Targaryen's even if he said he didn't anymore to Tyrion it was obvious the gift was perfect as it gave Naerys happiness and Tyrion satisfaction.

They communicated after that strictly thru letters but only when the two had time Tyrion regrettably forgetting sometimes to write to her and then to make up for his absence out of guilt would send her a small token or something despite continuing to frolic in brothels and used to being surrounded by whores it had been of some importance to him to make the young dragon feel happy. His father may have hated him and had given her hand to him as a joke but to Tyrion it wasn't as bad as he had expected though the dwarf would never tell her he knew he wasn't good enough for her and instead wanted her to marry someone else who was at least as regal as she was. He also felt he might always see her as a child poor girl that she was and so knew that if she was going to be coming back with them to King's Landing he may have to keep his distance, he didn't want to feel any more guilt for being the one she was forced to marry.

"I was quite surprised when I saw that both you and your brother had come on the journey to Winterfell" Naerys said as she sat beside Tyrion watching the others at the feast making a face when she saw Robert making out with a servant girl the Queen's eyes blazing in hatred from where she sat "From what you've told me Jaime rarely likes to come on these type of excursions and you prefer to keep yourself preoccupied with things that keep you out of most of the family affairs correct?"

"I only attend family gatherings when I have to yes that is true" Tyrion said unsure of how to say it and cleared his throat a bit catching her attention "We did say we would be honest with each other correct? I find telling the truth between a man and a wife always keeps things well grounded."

"You're just saying that to make me feel less guilty or disheartened by whatever it is you're going to say" Naerys said narrowing her eyes at him as he made a clicking sound with his tongue obviously forgetting she could pick up on things easily with people a trait she had used all her life to help her gage how she spoke to others and chuckled softly as she saw Tyrion's reaction finding it somewhat sweet he was so floored by her knowledge of his hidden deception as she used her nickname for him that she had used since she was a child in the letters she wrote him "It's alright my love I know from years of living with the Stark children when one of them is going to say something I don't particularly want to hear because they love to lay it on thick before they reveal the truth to help lessen the blow with me. It's alright though please continue I'm curious now why exactly did you decide to come with your family up here?"

"I want to see the Wall" Tyrion admitted watching as her brow narrowed a bit in confusion "Oh surely you've heard the stories about the Night's Watch and how all those honorable men pledge their lives to fight off whatever evil could be lurking behind the Wall?"

"Yes I've heard the stories" Naerys said nodding in agreement "However they are just stories to me and I know for a fact that the honorable Night's watch is a refuge for the unwanted, Lord Stark used to joke with me as a child that if I was ever bad enough he and his wife would send me to the wall to live with Benjen."

"That's actually a really good way of keeping you in line" Tyrion admitted chuckling as Naerys cheeks reddened a bit while she nodded in agreement "Even as a child I'll admit that's a little cruel but at least you never truly did misbehave."

"Oh I got into some rather ridiculous situations with Robb and Jon with the end result being rightfully disciplined " Naerys said taking a sip of her wine making a face as it burned her throat "However we were just children back then and it was expected, I'm sure you got into some trouble with your siblings."

"My siblings avoided me mostly when we were growing up if you will recall me telling you" Tyrion said watching as Naerys face fell becoming etched in worry " I was the source of my mother's death and I will be made sure to never forget it, monster that I am."

* * *

After that the conversation had pretty much depleted as Tyrion in his dislike of talking about things so disheartening began drinking a lot more and before Naerys knew it she had been summoned by Catelyn to instead tend to Arya who had been sent upstairs for being disobedient the little wolf happy to have a companion.

"Why she's so mean to me" Arya said wrinkling her nose as she spoke to Naerys about Sansa "She acts like she's better than I am, better than all of us but she's not!"

"She's just being stubborn and thinks of you more as an embarrassment than her sister right now, it's a common feeling for girls her age young wolf it's like she suddenly thinks anybody in her family is going to make her uncomfortable in front of others" Naerys said softly brushing some of Arya's hair "She keeps glancing at that Joffrey boy too almost as if she's smitten with the spoiled prince already."

"All princes are spoiled that is true" Arya said nodding with Naerys in agreement "However I can't believe mother and father consented to having Sansa actually marry that boy, a wolf and a lion cannot possibly make each other happy…A wolf must be free."

"Wait a moment hold on" Naerys said her eyes widening in disbelief at Arya's words "Sansa is promised to that boy?!"

"Yes apparently the King thought Sansa would make a good bride for his son" Arya said shaking her head "Sansa will be going away with you and I'll be left here in Winterfell, the only way I could even hope to visit you both is if father's agrees to become the King's Hand."

"Well that makes perfect sense now" Naerys said shaking her head in sadness "Of course he would want your father to be the Hand and have Sansa marry his son, Arya the King is luring your father in by taking Sansa away from him. He's trying to guarantee your father will say yes."

"Well that stinks then" Arya said pouting as she reached out and grasped one of Naerys' hands "Father will probably have to say yes now…"

"I don't know what your father will decide my young wolf" Naerys said squeezing her hand gently back affectionately "All I know is when I go back with them to King's Landing I'll be sure to keep an eye on your sister…No Lion is gonna hurt her I promise."

* * *

A knock at the door had Naerys stumble just about to crawl into bed as she stood in just her night clothes before she padded over and opened the door surprised to Jon standing there with an almost sorrowful look. "Well you look like someone just beat you" Naerys joked causing Jon to sigh as he stepped in "I was only joking Jon there's no need to take it seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Naerys I'm leaving" Jon said causing her smile to fall instantly and be replaced by one of worry "I'm going to go and join the Night's Watch and well since you are going to be going to King's Landing anyways I don't see much use in me staying in Winterfell anymore. I want to make use of myself."

"Jon if you are serious about joining then I know I can't stop you" Naerys said stepping over and gently pulled him into an embrace grateful that he was so honest with her and glad that he was her best friend "Be safe for me though okay I can't imagine what type of people are out there I only want you to be safe."

"I'll try my best then" Jon said nodding as he hugged her tighter causing her to make an **Oomph **sound as she lost a bit of her breath "Make the best of what you can in King's Landing for me okay I hope he treats you well."

"Oh um about that" Naerys said blushing as she pulled back giving him a sheepish look "He isn't directly coming back with us…he's going to travel with you and Benjen to the wall."

"…" for a moment Jon was speechless not having any idea of what to say before he finally settled for "What?!" With Naerys chuckling at his expression she felt better with the news that both she and Jon were about to move on with their lives, the time had come for them to truly become what they were meant to be.

* * *

A Note: Yes I actually can see Tywin coming up with some horrible plot like that for his own son because he is evil and hates Tyrion and I could see him using Naerys and basically tying her on a rope to dangle over the Martell's heads and toy with them using Naerys to both ward off enemies and piss off the ones who know the truth. She is his way of giving the finger to the Martell's that he doesn't care about Elia or her children's death because now he can use his son's future wife to manipulate and the Martells probably would be more willing to align with a Targaryen then they ever would with a Lannister who I'm sure they want to see flayed.

Tyrion of course likes the whores its who he is I'm not gonna change that right away I love his character, he does gradually begin to see Naerys differently but she is still right now like a child to him so he is gonna be wary of her but he does care about her enough that he tries not to lie to her when he can. Naerys and him pretty much throughout her life were like weird medieval times pen pals and when she was a child he tried to sugar coat things for her because he didn't want her to think that his life was so bad, however Naerys could already kind of tell from some of the things he told her and she can tell when he is lying pretty much. Tyrion does have a soft side for her yes he does but we all know how much we love it when Tyrion is calm and collected using his words to pummel others to the ground without even having to use a fist so that soft side only comes out when it's just them two as he doesn't need his family knowing he even cares about her.

Naerys has a very weird past growing up as Catelyn's charge and like a surrogate daughter to the Stark's and is almost a Stark herself Eddard always having felt guilty for what Tywin did to her family. Even though she knows that they are distraught about her arrangement with Tyrion she's been able to come to terms with it and to some respect looks forward to it seeing it as a new chapter in her life. Her and Jon's relationship isn't really romantic not to disappoint but they've always seen each other as best friends nothing more with Naerys' obvious engagement to Tyrion being something that would hang over their heads if anything ever did happen. Naerys does strengthen as a character but right now she's trying not to have Robert chop off her head out of spite and tries to be as less of a burden as she can be. Yes eventually you will see Cersei try to dig her claws in but Naerys is a dragon thru and thru and thus she breathes fire and will burn others with ease.


	2. Arrival at King's Landing

**2 **

Tyrion smiled as he came into the room for breakfast grunting almost theatrically as he sat in the chair beside his nephew Tommen "Bread… and two of those little fish. And a mug of dark beer to wash it down…and bacon, burned black."

"Little Brother" Jaime greeted him in amused fashion as Tyrion gave them an almost joyous reply in return Cersei making sure to give him more of a small smirk than a smile before he shouted "Beloved siblings!"

"Is Bran going to die" Myrcella suddenly asked concern etched on her face as Tyrion gave his niece a reassuring look "Apparently not."

"What do you mean…" Cersei asked trying her hardest to contain her shock and concern as Tyrion sensing something was up looked at both of his sibling's expressions suspecting they knew something they had no interest in sharing with him "The Maester says the boy may live."

"...It's no mercy, letting a child linger in such pain" Cersei said trying to sound as nurturing as she could while Tyrion looked at her knowing whatever it was she was hiding wasn't good "Only the Gods know for certain, all that the rest of us can do is pray…The North seems entirely lost on you."

"I still can't believe you're going" Cersei said annoyed at his almost triumphant look "Leaving your betrothed to come back with us to King's Landing while you're up here doing who knows what, it's ridiculous even for you."

"Where's your sense of wonder?! The greatest structure ever built, the _i_ntrepid men of the Night's Watch, the wintery abode of the White Walkers_"_ Tyrion said chuckling as he pretended to scare his nephew "…besides I think you're probably more eager than you let on to sink your claws into my intended as she will also be a valued lady at King's Landing especially with her family history."

"Tell me you're not thinking of taking the Black" Jaime said amused by his brother's mood as Tyrion shook his head scoffing "And go _celibate?_ The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock!...No I just want to stand on top of the Wall and _piss_ off the edge of the world!"

"The children don't need to hear your filth" Cersei said annoyed at how vulgar Tyrion could be sometimes around her children and motioned for them to follow her pausing in the doorway before she left making sure Tyrion knew of her intentions "Come!...I don't think you could get out of this arrangement with the Targaryen girl even if you tried as father seems rather keen on keeping it permanent. Also do try to be quick on getting home brother or your soon to be wife that you come back to may no longer be a dragon, by then she might just have claws of her own."

"You might want to make that whole trip to the Wall quicker than you thought" Jaime said chuckling as he could see the hidden worry behind his brother's eyes knowing somewhere Tyrion had indeed started to care about Naerys "It really is a shame bout the boy though even if the boy _lives_, he'll be a cripple, a _grotesque_. Give me a good, clean death any day."

"Speaking for the grotesques, _I'd_ have to disagree" Tyrion said knowing people viewed him as grotesque himself and wanted to get under his brother's skin "Death is so _final_, whereas _life_, ah…Life is full of possibilities. I hope the boy _does_ wake, I'd be interested to hear what he has to say."

Jaime who could detect that Tyrion was trying to put the pieces together about what had truly happened to Bran tried to cover his tracks being both half serious and joking as he sighed at Tyrion "My dear brother, at times you make me wonder whose side you're on."

"My dear brother you wound me" Tyrion said knowing Jaime knew that if Tyrion really wanted to find something out he could easily put the pieces together and was like a detective easily able to solve crimes committed seeing thru most people with his mismatched colored eyes "You know how much I love my family." Leaving breakfast after that Tyrion became aware that he did worry on some level what Cersei would do to his wife to be when she was alone with her in Kings Landing and just hoped that the dragon could hold out on her own until he returned, she did seem strong enough after all.

* * *

Whatever had happened to Bran left the Starks and Naerys in a sorry state with Catelyn hanging over her sons besides like a true mother wanting to nuzzle her child back to life while Rickon being the youngest chose Naerys and Robb to cling to while Eddard prepped for becoming the new Hand of the King. Jon and Naerys since his fall had acted as though nothing had changed and Jon wasn't leaving with the two of them deciding to make use of what little time they had left together while dealing with the overwhelming feeling of despair that kept trying to take its hold on everyone. Arya was delighted that she could go with them to King's Landing and had already begun asking Naerys what stories she heard about the place so she could tune out the Septa letting her imagination run wild with thoughts of her new home.

Naerys knocked on Bran's door the day before she knew they were to depart and opened it seeing Catelyn sitting there and smiled a small sad smile to her as she came in holding a large grey quilt the mother of the wolves stopping her with a questioning gaze "My dear what have you got there?"

"I made this for Bran" Naerys explained and let the quilt open fully showing the Stark sigil sewn onto it Naerys shyly holding it up for Catelyn to see "I thought he might like sleeping with this one on him a bit better."

"…Here I'll give you a hand with it" Catelyn said standing up and helped Naerys cover Bran with it Naerys bending down and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead as Catelyn watched touched by her concern and care for her child "You know I will miss you when you go, but I always knew sooner or later you'd have to fulfill that decree the King made that's been looming over your head ever since you were little. My dear I am so grateful and glad that you were taken in by us for every day you've always been such a big help and I adore you little dragon."

It was a nickname only spoken by those who truly loved her and made Naerys smile before she softly embraced Catelyn knowing she'd truly miss the woman when she left "I'll miss you too my Mother wolf you will always be like a mother to me and I will always be glad that I was raised by you and Lord Stark." Knowing Catelyn wouldn't dare leave the room Naerys felt that her goodbye had been said and felt better now knowing that when she left for King's Landing that at least Catelyn would know how much the dragon would miss her.

* * *

Walking around with Rickon sleeping on her back wasn't exactly how Naerys wanted to run into Tyrion but with timing lately not being on her side that's exactly what happened as she approached the barns and heard Tyrion discipline his nephew.

"Better looking bitches than you're used to uncle" Joffrey said peering into the barn seeing Tyrion had fallen asleep on the ground "My mother's been looking for you, we ride for King's Landing today."

"Before you go you will get to Lord and Lady Stark and offer them your sympathies" Tyrion said standing up and brushing himself off as he walked out while Joffrey practically scoffed "What good will my sympathies do them?"

"None but it is expected of you, your absence has already been noted" Tyrion said and Naerys could sense that Tyrion knew how to handle the boy and he had dealt with Joffrey's insolence many times before the dwarf watching as Joffrey smirked "Boy means nothing to me, I can't stand the wailing of women."

**Slap** Naerys watched as Tyrion smacked his nephew and despite her usual reluctance to hurt a child she honestly believed the boy deserved it as Tyrion raised one of his fingers in warning "One word and I hit you again."

"I'm telling mother" Joffrey said receiving another slap form Tyrion as Naerys was inwardly chuckling a bit wondering why she found it so amusing as Tyrion continued "Go tell her but first you will get to Lord and Lady Stark and you will fall on your knees in front of them and tell them how very sorry you are, that you are at their service and your prayers are with them do you understand?"

"You can't…" Joffrey was cut off by another slap from Tyrion as he looked at him angrily "do you understand?"

Joffrey blinked for a moment in disbelief and embarrassment before walking away leaving the Hound and Tyrion alone standing there as Sandor looked over at Tyrion with an amused expression "The prince will remember that little lord."

"Hope so" Tyrion said looking frustrated but a little pleased at punishing his nephew "if he forgets be a good dog and remind him."

* * *

As he walked away Naerys softly padded behind him gently reaching out with one arm and placed a hand on his shoulder "My love are you alright?"

"…ah yes" Tyrion said a little bit shocked by her sudden appearance and concern for him her touch being gentle and sweet "Just dealing with my stubborn nephew you know because he's too pigheaded to be proper and give his sympathies to the family who will soon be his as well when he and Lady Sansa are joined. I swear that boy is still sucking on his mother's teats…pardon my language my Lady that one just slipped out."

"I've got a young boy asleep on my back" Naerys said gesturing with her thumb to Rickon who snuggled even more into her "I'm not exactly sure that's the kind of language his mother would want for him to hear, but it's alright Tyrion I've heard that language before from the older Stark boys. My knowledge of words a lady shouldn't use may surprise you."

"Oh would it" Tyrion said raising an eyebrow at her amused expression "That can be either very useful or a curse my Lady if you know when to use your words correctly."

"I do in most situations…or at least I would like to believe that I do" Naerys said walking side by side with him "I do hope your trip is eventful my love and you come back with stories to tell me when you arrive in King's Landing, I'd love to hear how the Wall is and you mustn't be afraid to tell me any grizzly details about any of the outcasts and exiles you meet while there."

"Ah you're fond of tales are you" Tyrion said smiling as Naerys nodding gazing at him with a small smile in return "Very well my lady I shall return from my trip and tell you of all the monstrous men who have been given a choice between losing their manhood or joining the gallant Night's Watch and of the crimes they committed to seal such a fate for them… While you're at King's Landing I would like to caution you about something as I don't feel being your betrothed and all that it would be right of me to just let this thing slip by."

"What is it my Lord" Naerys said becoming serious as she halted her walk standing still as he gazed up into her eyes his expression stern "I would like you while there to be wary of my sister, I know she may seem like she knows well and has the best of intentions but there is a reason my House sigil is of a lion and if you are not cautious she will sink her claws into you."

"…I find your concern touching my love and well founded" Naerys said truly touched by his concern as she felt Tommen shift on her back finally waking up "I do believe if I was told right it was my family that was had the most murdered by yours and your father affectionately called them Dragonspawn after the deed was done. Though I know you my Lord and believe that you would never hurt me that took years for us to build this kind of confidence between the two of us if you recall correctly. So yes I would not even if someone paid me to try and sway my own personal need for conservation would so easily trust a Lannister. You are the only exception to that truth my love and it is because you are both my intended and in some regards a friend to me."

"You hold me as a friend" Tyrion said disbelief on his face as Naerys nodded and gave him a small bow Tyrion in a sudden impulsive act of gratefulness took one of her hands a placed a soft kiss on the back of it a smile breaking forth from his face that he knew would not be extinguished for some time "That is good to hear my lady I am glad that you are not so timid of me like you used to be when you were a child and that I have earned some of your trust. I will return whenever I grow bored of the Wall which I'm certain won't be too long but while I'm gone yes do try to caution yourself the last thing I would want is for harm to come to you."

"Eddard Stark will be serving as the King's Hand" Naerys said nodding as she agreed with his statement though knowing she would indeed caution herself "If there would be any harm brought to me I'm sure he'd immediately find justice for me, I am after all almost like a wolf." The two separating with their conversation concluded Naerys left Rickon with a septa while she went to make sure her bags were packed as she knew soon she would indeed be having to leave the only home she'd ever known.

* * *

Seeing the two brother's embrace Naerys smiled as she came towards the two and softly embraced Robb after Jon had pulled back trying to hide the tears that wanted to spill forth as he crushed her against his chest being taller than her despite her two year advance on him "I will miss you Robb, I promise I'll write and take care of Sansa and Arya while your father is busy with his duties as the Hand of the King."

"You'd do that for me" Robb said chuckling as Naerys nodded and he softly in a brotherly manner placed a kiss upon her cheek grateful that she was like a sibling to him "Even with your impending marriage to the Imp I can't say I'm not surprised that you would go out of your way to look after my sisters."

"Don't call him an imp" Naerys said wrinkling her nose slightly offended but also amused knowing Robb was just joking the boy not as harsh as he seemed and gently squeezed one of his hands "Of course I'd look after them Robb they are like family to me as well and a dragon or a wolf looks after their pack…or brood I suppose in a dragon's case."

"Are you about ready Naerys" Jon said bringing out her beautiful white stallion having already put a saddle on for her "I wanted to ride up with you and see the rest of you off safely."

"Well aren't you just a gentlemen" Naerys said causing Jon to flush a bit at her obvious jesting and took his outstretched hand as he help hoist her up onto her horse "You ready to depart with Benjen for the Wall?"

"Yes he seems rather excited to have someone he knows more personally joining the Watch I guess" Jon said as he and her started to make their horses trot towards the others "Though I am quite curious why your intended decided to come on the journey with us."

"He wants to see the Wall I'm guessing because he wants to do some explorning" Naerys said wrinkling her nose in amusement at Jon's slight distrust with Tyrion which she could understand as the confidence she had in Tyrion even if it was a little bit was due to them exchanging letters over the years becoming closer to each other thru the shared words and Naerys laughed when she thought she truly caught on to why Tyrion was going causing Jon to glance over at her in confusion "It might actually be because he wants to anger his family who will surely be annoyed if he stays up there too long, oh the clever man he is."

* * *

Leaving Eddard to speak to Jon alone Naerys got next to Arya on her horse and smiled at the younger girl who chuckled nodding as Naerys gently stroked her horses mane ready to leave. She saw Tyrion and Benjen out in the distance and waved to them watching as Tyrion gave her a sly wink then turning back to his horse ready to leave.

"So we depart" Arya said as the others began to move and Naerys chuckled muttering under her breath "I thought this day would never come…onward to King's Landing."

* * *

Exciting the tavern they had been staying at Naerys stretched a bit when she heard the sound of a cry and shouting her legs taking her towards the sound as she ran worriedly and came upon Sansa who looked rather distraught. "Sansa my dear one what has happened" Naerys said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder making Sansa spin around looking at her with tears and fear filled eyes "What happened?"

"Arya's wolf Nymeria she bit Joffrey" Sansa said making Naerys eyes widen in worry knowing the mother lion wouldn't be very happy about it "She ran off and I just I don't know what to do."

"Where is the prince now" Naerys asked and Sansa gestured to the clearing behind her as Naerys took in a deep breath to center herself before looking at Sansa with a stern look "I want you to go and tell the Queen about this do you understand, I will go and see if I can help the prince."

Sansa nodded before running off leaving Naerys to step into the clearing and saw the prince sitting there cradling his hand his eyes fearful as she sat down a bit of distance between them as she rummaged through her leather pouch "May I see the wound young prince?"

"What" Joffrey said confused by her sudden question and hesitantly turned his palm face up and held it out towards her "That beastly thing hurt me, it needs to be killed!"

"Keep calm my prince it's not as bad as it looks" Naerys said and took out a small piece of cloth dipping into the stream behind her before she knelt forward and gently started dabbing at the wound watching as the prince winced and whimpered "Not as bad as it looks you say she nearly took my hand off!"

"There most of it is cleaned" Naerys said to herself not really listening to him knowing the prince was feeling ashamed of himself probably wanting to cling to his mother at that moment as she pulled a jar of salve out and popping it open gently began to run it over the wound making Joffrey stiffen in worry "What is that stuff!"

"It's ointment made from natural herbs it'll help the wound heal better and faster" Naerys explained as she then pulled out a piece of white fabric and softly began to bandage his wound.

(Yes Ned taught her how to use basic first aid in Westeros and gave her a bag of some supplies for if someone was ever wounded Naerys usually using it for the Stark boys when they do something silly and injure themselves. She isn't a huge fan of Joffrey though don't get me wrong.)

"What happened" Cersei screamed coming into the clearing as she saw Joffrey on the ground beside Naerys "What happened to my son?!"

"That thing bit me" Joffrey screamed waving his good hand around for show "That wolf girl's beast attacked me!"

"There you go my prince" Naerys said practically tuning out the exchange between mother and son and stood up offering her hand watching as Joffrey after inspecting his hand apparently satisfied with how she had treated it placed his hand in hers obviously forgetting his pride at the moment and allowed her to hoist him back onto his feet.

Cersei who had seen the exchange between the two didn't know what to make of it as here was the girl who's family hers had killed and who was set to marry her brother and yet here she was assisting her son who had the worst of personalities. Here she was showing him kindness the delicate bandaging on his hand showing that Naerys knew binding it too tight would hurt him so she had been gentle.

"I want that thing killed mother" Joffrey demanded as he walked over to her no doubt to seek comfort "It almost took my hand off!"

Seeing that the others came over and were looking at Joffrey worriedly Naerys walked over and gave Ned a nod knowing something terrible was going to be done but she had done her part and softly approached Sansa placing a hand on the girl's shoulder as she leaned in and whispered _"He will be your husband someday Sansa please know I only did that for you, I don't care what really happened or if he was actually the beast he keeps screaming about because that does not matter to me. He will someday be your husband so I want him to not feel such hatred towards me or you because we will someday be members of his family. You though are what's most important to me my little wolf not him, I will always try my best to assist you."_

* * *

Kicking around in her sleep Naerys could feel herself sweating as the dream she had was both bizarre and vivid the true torment and agony she could feel as outside Ned prepared to kill Lady.

_Naerys blinked looking at her surroundings and walked thru what almost looked like a swamp area the warm air making her hair and clothes stick to her body making her feel gross as she continued on her steps making small splashes as she navigated the area around her. Crying out in shock Naerys came upon a huge skeleton the sight of it halting her movements for a moment before curiosity took ahold of her and blinking she went closer to inspect the bones a gasp escaping her when she realized what lay before her "A dragon!"_

_ Hearing an almost crying noise Naerys turned around her eyes widening as a small baby dragon glanced up at her the deep violet color of the dragon's eyes beautiful and haunting just like her own before it made a squeal and she could've sworn she heard the small thing mutter "Mother!" The dragon was a deep crimson red with a golden underside and the underside of its wings was also a beautiful golden color and on its head in the middle and going do_

_wn slightly onto its neck was a beautiful crest of golden skin colored raised up almost as if the dragon had its very own crown. The dragon not getting any response from her lowered its crest as if saddened and Naerys feeling a sense of affection towards the dragon lowered herself to her knees and held out her hand watching as the dragon sniffed her hand before softly licking at her fingers softly and with care the dragons behavior similar to that of her own with a nurturing sense. _

_"Mother" she thought she heard the dragon say again when the dragon began to wail as if in pain and Naerys sunk to her knees overcome by a wall of pain herself crying out as she reached towards the dragon barely touching its head when everything went black. _Sitting up in bed Naerys released a cry into the night as Ned ended Lady's life the feeling of sadness and despair flying over everything as in Winterfell Bran blinked his eyes awake knowing that something was coming.

* * *

Reading a book Tyrion looked up as they brought some men who were obviously captured criminals and needed to be fed.

"Ah, _rapers_. They were given a choice, no doubt: castration, or the Wall. Most choose the knife" He smiled as he watched Jon look away "Not impressed with your new brothers? Lovely thing about the Watch, you discard your old family and get a whole new one."

"Why do you read so much" Jon said causing Tyrion to practically scoff as he didn't look up the halfman speaking " Look at me and tell me what you see"

"Is this a trick" Jon asked honestly unsure about the dwarf finding that what little time they had spent together gave him the indication he would be okay for Naerys as he wouldn't hurt her but he might be bored of her easily which worried Jon as Tyrion smiled looking at him finally "What you see is a dwarf If I had been born a peasant, they might've left me out in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are _expected_ of me. My father was the Hand of the King for twenty years…"

"Until your brother killed that King who was Naerys father" Jon pointed out interrupting him causing Tyrion's smile to wane into a more forced one "Yes until my brother killed him… Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the _new_ King, and my repulsive nephew will be King after him. I must do my part, for the honor of my House. Wouldn't you agree?"

At Jon's stare Tyrion continued satisfied so far with the conversation "But how? Well, my brother has his sword, and _I_ have my _mind_…and a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone. _That's_ why I read so much, Jon Snow...And you? What's _your_ story, bastard?"

"...Ask me nicely, and maybe I'll tell you, dwarf" Jon said slightly amused at the conversation while Tyrion who had glanced back down at his book looked up again at the boy with a smile again "A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient Order of the Night's Watch. Alongside his valiant brothers-in-arms."

"The Night's Watch protects the realm from…" Jon started slightly offended as Tyrion interrupted him with a smirk chuckling slightly " Ah yes yes against grumpkins and snarks, and all the other monsters your wet-nurse warned you about! You're a smart boy, you don't believe all that nonsense."

Ghost suddenly went rigid and Jon looked over at the wolf as Ghost looked into his eyes with worry and Jon felt himself suddenly overcome with worry "Something's happened…Naerys."

"What about Naerys" Tyrion said looking at the boy curiously as Ghost and Jon continue to keep their eyes locked "What do you think has happened to her?"

"I don't know why I feel it" Jon said looking away from Ghost trying to get the feeling to go away as he felt a shiver in his spine "Whatever it is though she's in some sort of distress, Ghost only has ever acted like that when someone is in distress."

"Why do you think it's Naerys" Tyrion asked standing up book forgotten for now as Jon shrugged looking at him with a small smile "She's the only dragon I know and I could've sworn I saw a dragon in Ghost's eyes just now."

"Curious" Tyrion said looking around them trying to ignore that he was now anxious about the possibility that she could be in distress despite believing the boy to be talking nonsense "But we don't know if she really is now do we?"

"No we don't" Jon said looking away and petted Ghost deciding to end the conversation "Could be just a bunch of nonsense, she might not even me in any danger anyways…I just hope she's okay if she is."

"You make no sense Jon Snow" Tyrion said making the boy give him a small glare "Visions or what not we cannot know if Naerys truly is in danger but I would suggest you drop the subject before one of these men hears you talking about your feelings and gets the wrong impression." Jon stiffened with concern as he realized the truth behind Tyrion's words and the dwarf had to contain himself from laughing at the boy's embarrassed expression knowing that things truly were more entertaining than he'd thought they'd be out here at the Wall.

* * *

Naerys had been struck with a small fever after Lady's death and had been watched over by Eddard like a hawk which surely had pissed the King off as he still hated her and saw no need for her to live. Despite being somewhat sickly Naerys had still insisted on still riding after taking a drought that would hopefully help with the fever and they finally did arrive in King's Landing just about right on time. Arriving Naerys had been cautioned by Eddard to not show her face to the King as much and try to stay as inconspicuous as she could Naerys' agreeing with him knowing how much the King hated her and now probably was even more of a threat to her as she was now living in his home.

Deciding to go for a stroll Naerys hummed to herself as she walked around the Red Keep smiling at the place as she explored the halls wondering how it must have been for her parents to live in such a place when a man stopped in front of her giving her a small smile.

"Hello my lady" the man said looking around cautiously before giving her a small bow "My name is Barristan Selmy and I've been wandering when I would see you again Lady Naerys Targaryen."

"Ser Barristan Selmy isn't it" Naerys said her eyes clouding over in wonder before a smile broke out onto her face "You're the same man who fought with my brother Rhaegar during the Battle of the Trident, you tried to protect my family."

"Yes and I'm sorry I failed my only consolation is knowing you and your siblings are still alive" Barristan said and took the girls arm walking with her as he spoke softly "You surprise me by being here my lady I had thought you would know better than to be here where the King is."

"I have come from Winterfell to finally be wed to Tyrion Lannister" Naerys explained shyly as Barristan looked at her a bit in disbelief as she nodded "Yes the rumors are true we have been intended for each other ever since I was little."

"So they take you the last remaining Targaryen in Westeros and have you wed to a Lannister" Barristan said his voice deepening with anger "Have they no respect for your family at all?"

"No it would appear not" Naerys said looking at the man with a sad smile "It could be much worse Ser Barristan I could've been given to someone who would torture me instead, Tyrion may be a Lannister but he is kind…He will not hurt me." "Of course my lady I apologize" Ser Barristan said bowing as he went to take his leave "I'm afraid I must be off now I have some business to attend to I shall see you later."

"Alright" Naerys said watching as he walked off wondering if she had offended him in any way when a new voice was heard and Naerys turned with a startled gasp to see Jaime Lannister standing there with a smirk as he came closer towards her like a lion to catch its prey and Naerys feeling her heart beat increase stayed still.

"Glad to see you are unharmed so far I do think my brother wouldn't be able to forgive himself is something happened to you especially with your wedding so close" Jaime said but Naerys could see he might not be being entirely genuine and blinked as he held out his arm uncertainty filling her "My lady are you trying to insult me?"

"No of course not" Naerys said finally looping her arm with his and walked with him as he suddenly take a turn and she realized they were in the throne room which was surprisingly empty Jaime's smirk widening as he pointed to the Iron Throne "He was sitting right there."

"Who was" Naerys questioned her eyes narrowing suspiciously as Jaime pointed "Your father was sitting right there when I stabbed him thru the back with my sword and that's where he died."

Choking for a moment as she lost her breath in horror Naerys felt the walls closing in around her as she felt herself panicking and looked up at Jaime who glanced down at her with a knowing look obviously taking delight in her state of distress and leaned down softly placing a kiss upon her cheek. Closing her eyes in disgust at the action Naerys wanted to push him away and run back to her apartment she had been given when she heard him whisper in her ear

"Never again will another Targaryen sit on that throne I will make sure of it, you are my brother's intended and that will make you a lion…Soon you will be one of us, instead of a dragon."

Blinking her eyes open Naerys felt herself wanting to leave and gave Jaime a small bow as she looked at him with a stern but calm expression having taught herself to try not to show fear "I thank you for the walk Ser Jaime but I'm afraid I must return back to my quarters now."

"Of course my lady" Jaime said his stature telling her he knew he had frightened her "Until we meet again."

Her room had never looked so good despite being just boring red in color everywhere and closing the door behind her hearing the sound of her heartbeat Naerys felt that she couldn't of gotten back to her room any faster and wondered how long she could hide her before anyone found out deciding she needed to stay in a safe haven for now so she could calm herself down. She would eventually leave her room again she would just need time to gather herself for Naerys wasn't so easily shaken to the core, she would be back again walking around the Red Keep soon and wouldn't let their words affect her because this little dragon someday would breathe fire.


	3. A bit of a predicament

3

Daenerys had been having a harder time keeping Viserys from lashing out at her his temper and mood swings becoming harder to control and felt it would only be a matter of time before he crossed the line and one of the Dothraki people truly did something terrible to him. Sighing she closed her eyes trying to take a small nap in the warm weather the sunlight streaming through the tent as she left the reality of the world where she went into her dreams finding solace there.

_She walked through the woods hearing the sounds of murmuring almost as if the trees were talking making her quicken her pace until she stepped forth and saw that she had made it to a large field. In the middle of the field though what caught her eye was a woman standing there with long flowing white blonde hair humming to herself as the wind blew her hair and Daenerys looked at the woman in disbelief "M-mother?" _

_Turning around the woman gave her a sad smile as she shook her head and extended one of her hands "I wish it was so but I am not my young sister and kin…The dragon's blood runs strongly in both of us but I was unable to follow when you and brother were taken away from me." _

_"…Naerys" Daenerys said choking down the tears that wanted to spring forth as she acting as the child she had once been ran forward and threw her arms around her older sister making noises of glee as she felt her sister return the embrace "I thought you had been killed that day, or that's what Viserys told me anyway." _

_"No my sister I am very much alive" Naerys said chuckling as she placed a soft kiss on Daenerys' forehead being around three inches taller than her sister and gently grasped one of her hands "I have been in Westeros all this time and I fear I am now in real trouble, they've placed me in the lion's den." _

_"Oh no" Daenerys said understanding her sister's reference "Are you alright?" _

_"I am safe for the moment it would seem" Naerys said nodding as Daenerys looked at her sister with determination "I will find you someday my sister and we will be reunited alright, I can't believe Viserys lied to me all this time that you were dead." _

_"Probably because he never heard any word of me after the two of you were smuggled into Essos" Naerys said trying to make sense of it all sighing sadly when she realized whatever connection she had with her sister was now fading and she had to return back to her reality of King's Landing "I'm sorry my sister but my time here is up and I must return to reality again." _

_"I am glad you are still alive my sister" Daenerys said looking at Naerys with a small smile "Until we see each other again stay safe for me please, we dragon's must stay together!"_

_ As Naerys waved goodbye her form fading Daenerys gasped as she looked to the sky and saw four shadows three of them looking like the dragons she had seen in dreams all her life. The forth one though was different and with four legs, wings large and open, and a crest of skin on top of the head Daenerys realized this Dragon was of an ancient breed. _(Have you ever noticed how some of the pics of Ice and Fire shows them with four legs? I think two species of dragons would make sense)

* * *

Waking up Daenerys ran towards her brother's tent in a fury opening his flap not caring if there was a whore lying next to him or whatever the Dothraki equivalent was surprised to see with his reputation around the camp that he was even allowed visitors as she angrily shouted "Viserys!

" Viserys not expecting his sister nearly fell off the bed as he turned towards her sleepily a scowl on his face as he drew the covers up "What is the meaning of this?!"

"How could you not tell me brother" Daenerys said shaking with anger as Viserys gave her a confused look "How could you not tell me that our sister was still alive?!"

"…Naerys lives" Viserys said his face brightening as he stood up in an excited mood stepping across the room towards Daenerys not caring if he was nude while his sister tried her best not to look "How was she? Has she aged well? Is she healthy?"

"You didn't know she was alive then…" Daenerys said blinking in confusion as Viserys crossed his arms nodding "I knew she hadn't made it out of Dragonstone with the two of us so I sort of always assumed she had been killed like the rest of our family…but if she is alive do you know what this means?"

Daenerys looked at her brother in confusion as he happily exclaimed "That means I can marry the both of you when we take back the seven Kingdoms! I can have two sister wives, oh I'll be just like Aegon was with Rhaenys and Visenya."

Daenerys felt herself deflate at her brother's proclamation because no matter how much he may have wanted to have them take back the seven Kingdoms or be King like she knew it was their destiny to be she wouldn't marry him, she was now loyal to Drogo. "Brother" Daenerys said watching as he looked at her gleefully "Why do you think sister will marry you?"

"We are Targaryen's and descendants of the great Dragonlords of Valyria" Viserys stated firmly watching as Daenerys looked at him almost irritated "Therefore as tradition has been for us we are to wed each other."

"…I'll return later brother" Daenerys said slightly put off at his reaction knowing somewhere in her heart she had already begun to lose faith in her brother and instead wanted to focus on being a Khaleesi.

"Don't worry sister I'll do what I can to aid our lost sibling" Viserys grumbled to himself as he slipped a pouch into a chest locking it wondering what he'd have to do to get it shipped to Westeros a smirk appearing on his face as he thought of schemes that would get him back the throne "I hope she enjoys her gift and is reminded who her true family really is."

* * *

King's Landing

Sighing to herself Naerys knelt at the Godswood praying softly for those she considered dear to her when she turned heard noises of someone talking and stood up her privacy gone as she wondered who it was her eyes widening when she saw it was Sansa along with Joffrey.

"Oh hello Prince Joffrey, Lady Sansa" Naerys said bowing to them as Joffrey looked at her with an almost cynical look before his face softened a bit and he smirked at her "Lady Naerys…Any word from my uncle yet?"

"No I would assume he is leaving the Wall soon though" Naerys said a little pleased that since the incident on the way to King's Landing with Joffrey's hand the prince hadn't been as vicious to her as she had seen him be with others but figured it was only a matter of time before he turned his attention fully to her or Sansa with the means to make them suffer and knew when that day came she hoped she would be prepared "I can't imagine there's all that much to see at the wall after all."

"Can't say he's all that missed" Joffrey said his statement so unabashed it nearly made Naerys' jaw drop in shock at the rudeness of it "He's not all that welcome here anyways and is probably better off spending more time at the wall with the filthy undesirables living up there, they've probably got a lot in common."

"My prince" Sansa said interrupting knowing the conversation was frustrating Naerys who cared about her betrothed and had been clenching her fists Sansa deciding it was probably better for her to change the conversation and sighed sounding like a little girl almost dreamily as she clung to his arm "You told me you were going to take me on a tour around the castle, we haven't seen everything yet."

"Right you are my lady" Joffrey said appearing to enjoy dragging Sansa everywhere and looked at Naerys with a small smirk "We must be off then farewell Lady Naerys."

"Yes farewell" Naerys said and caught Sansa's gaze the girl throwing her a small smile as Naerys nodded knowing Sansa had tried to assist her and waited for them to be out of sight before she too left deciding that she needed to pay Arya a visit.

* * *

She recalled how the King had been very skeptical when Cersei had told him about how Naerys had cared for Joffrey's wound and so in his own way of testing her he had Naerys called before the throne room a couple days after they had arrived in King's Landing wanting to make her crack.

Naerys before the eyes of everyone felt like gulping and leaving her fight or flight instinct kicking in as Robert presented the case to others looking at Naerys in a skeptical way as he had asked her why she would dare to save his son Naerys trying her hardest to stay calm as she explained "I have always cared for the Stark children and would never want to see anyone in pain so I felt the need to assist him, he will one day be my nephew as well my King one day so I felt it was a good idea to make sure the wound at least didn't get infected."

"Grand Meister Pycelle" King Robert spoke the older man looking over at him with a look of confusion as Naerys realized he wanted to see if the physician would throw her to the dogs "How is my son's hand?"

"In good condition my lord has healed almost fully now" Pycelle said and glanced over at Naerys with a look that she could not determine as he spoke again "However the salve that Lady Naerys used wasn't the one I would've used as it does help the healing yes but it doesn't help speed up the process as much as some of that root I use does…Lady Naerys have you been trained in some of the medicinal remedies?"

"Yes Grand Meister" Naerys said feeling herself inwardly scowl as she knew what he was doing, he wanted everyone to know he was better than her and was using her as a means to brag "Lord Stark began teaching me what herbs and roots to use ever since I was but five years."

"Well he did teach you well but he didn't teach you everything" Grand Meister said staring at her his smirk clear within his eyes as his face remained calm "Come to me and I shall show you the proper techniques when I have the time."

"So Grand Meister is my son alright" King Robert said not at all thrilled at Pycelle's rant "Did she do anything that could hurt him?"

"The prince will be fine" Pycelle said nodding his head "She may have not used the methods I would have but the prince is fine all the same he will live."

The King frustrated had then sent her away as Naerys realized the only reason she had been saved at all was because she was Tyrion's betrothed and Pycelle was very obedient of Tywin, Pycelle knew how determined Tywin was to have Naerys married off to his on for whatever reason to Pycelle had saved her only because having her killed would be proving disloyal to the Lannister's.

* * *

Tyrion walked towards the table watching as Aemon and Commander Mormont sat talking when the blind old man spoke "How many winters have you seen, Lord Tyrion?"

"Eight, no, nine" Tyrion said wondering where the conversation is going as Aemon sighed "All of them brief?"

"They say the winter of my birth was three years long, Maester Aemon" Tyrion said watching the old man curiously as Aemon spoke "This summer has lasted nine, but already reports from the Citadel tell us the days grow shorter. The Starks are always right eventually…winter _is_ coming. This one will be long, and dark things will come with it."

"We've been capturing wildlings, more every month. They're fleeing south; the ones who flee say they've seen the White Walkers" Commander Mormont said fully agreeing with Aemon as Tyrion practically scoffed "Yes and the fishermen of Lannisport say they see mermaids."

"One of our own rangers swore he saw them kill his companions. He swore it...right up to the moment Ned Stark chopped his head off" Commander Mormont practically shouted not taking Tyrion's dismissal of the potential threat of White Walkers very well as Aemon tried to break the tension "The Night's Watch is the only thing standing between the realm and what lies beyond, and it has become an army of undisciplined boys and tired old men. There are less than a thousand of us now; we can't man the other castles on the Wall. We can't properly patrol the wilderness. We've barely enough resources to keep our own lads armed and fed."

"Your sister sits by the side of the King. Tell her we need help" Commander Mormont said to Tyrion hoping what they said might get the dwarf to give them a hand while Aemon spoke ominously "And when winter _does_ come...gods help us all if we're not ready!"

"When winter comes I'll be back in King's Landing" Tyrion said knowing the men meant well but felt if anyone could get through to Cersei it certainly wouldn't be him "Besides I'll be going back soon…I've got a wedding to attend to."

"Oh is that so" Aemon said sensing Tyrion's hesitancy at the prospect "Which girl are you going to be marrying Lord Tyrion."

"One that I thought by now my father would have dismissed and had her married off to someone who would truly hurt her for the amount of hatred that still lingers around for her family" Tyrion said truthfully biting his lip as he went to step out "My bride to be is a Dragon…"

Aemon went quiet for a moment thinking he heard wrong before standing up as he blinked thoughtfully a small smile breaking forth as he realized what Tyrion's words meant a soft sigh leaving him as he knew somewhere out there was another member of his family.( I always thought Aemon would feel better if he knew there was another Targaryen out there in Westeros at least)

* * *

Jon chuckled watching as Tyrion fulfilled his promise from earlier and pissed off the Wall the dwarf seeming truly satisfied as Jon shook his head ":...I'm sorry to see you leave, Lannister."

"...It's either me, or this _cold_... and _it_ doesn't appear to be going anywhere" Tyrion said surprised that Jon had enjoyed his company as Jon looked at him almost pleadingly "Will you stop at Winterfell, on your way south?"

"I expect I will. The Gods know there aren't many feather beds, between here and King's Landing" Tyrion said knowing he probably would have to stop in Winterfell again just to see how things were before he'd head home "If you see my brother, Bran... tell him I miss him. Tell him I'd visit, if I could. Also if you could take care of Naerys for me, she's important to me as well she grew up with us."

"Of course" Tyrion said genuinely knowing he'd try his hardest to make Naerys happy despite their whole arrangement not being what he preferred and felt a little sad to go as Jon gave him a sad smile "He will never walk again."

"...If you're going to be a cripple, it's better to be a _rich_ cripple" Tyrion finally decided to go with before extending his hand giving Jon a small smile "Take care, Snow."

"Farewell my Lord" Jon said as the two shook hands and Tyrion sighed knowing it'd be some time again before he'd be in enjoyable company practically everyone disliking him except for a few select people and he had just said goodbye to one of them.

* * *

The small council held a meeting that they felt was of most importance having to deal with the fact that now Daenerys was pregnant the King angry about it knowing while Naerys despite all his hatred towards her was not a threat while inside King's Landing whereas her sister could impose more of a problem if she wasn't dealt with "The whore is pregnant!"

"You're speaking of murdering a child" Eddard cautioned worry written on his face as the King turned towards him ready to throw everything in his face " I warned you this would happen. Back in the North, I warned you, but you didn't care to hear. Well, hear it now! I want 'em dead. Mother and child both. And that fool Viserys as well, is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead! The only reason Naerys is still alive is because she is marrying the imp and won't be able to do anything once that's done, she is nothing compared to her siblings who could put an end to us."

"You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this" Eddard said trying to steer away the King's anger as Robert just got even more angry " Honor?! I've got Seven Kingdoms to rule! One King, Seven Kingdoms! Do you think honor keeps them in line?! Do you think it's honor that's keeping the peace?! It's fear! Fear and blood!"

"Then we're no better than the Mad King" Eddard practically yelled appalled by the thought of killing Naerys sister knowing the child was barely older than his own son Robb as the King growled in warning "Careful, Ned! _Careful_ now!

" "You want to assassinate a girl? Because the Spider heard a rumor" Eddard asked looking over as Varys gave him a look obviously dismayed Eddard didn't believe him "No rumor, My Lord. The princess is with child."

"Based on whose information" Eddard asked in disbelief they wanted to go thru with this as Varys told him "Ser Jorah Mormont. He is serving as adviser to the Targaryen's."

"Mormont? You bring us the whispers of a traitor half a world away and call it fact" Eddard practically scoffed surprised by what he was hearing Petyr Baelish tried to step in though in Mormont's defense "Jorah Mormont's a slaver, not a traitor. Small difference, I know, to an honorable man."

"He broke the law. Betrayed his family, fled our land. We commit murder on the word of this man" Eddard said not liking the idea more and more as Robert yelled again the King getting agitated " And if he's right?! If she has a son?! A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army! What then?!"

"The Narrow Sea still lies between us. I'll fear the Dothraki the day they teach their horses to run on water" Eddard said choosing not to interfere knowing he would never wish to harm Naerys or her family despite what anyone said as he secretly had always felt close to the child, the King though was displeased

" Do nothing?! That's your _wise advice_?! Do nothing till our enemies are on our shores?! You're my Council, counsel! Speak sense to this "honorable" fool!"

" I understand your misgivings, my lord. Truly, I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things _for the good of the realm_. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed" Varys said shaking his head as Petyr Baelish looked to be in thought "I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder, even that she should die now, so that tens of thousands might live?"

" We should have had them both killed years ago" Renly said agreeing with his brother of course while Petyr tried to advise " When you find yourselves in bed with an ugly woman, best close your eyes and get it over with. Cut her throat and be done with it!"

Eddard having enough walked up to Robert not believing his ears "I followed you into war. Twice. Without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will _not_ follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child."

"She dies" The King insisted as Eddard shook his head truly disheartened by the way his friend had turned out "I will have no part in it."

" You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You'll do as I command, or I'll find me a Hand who will" Robert shouted angrily as Eddard took off his badge shaking his head sadly "And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man."

The King thoroughly pissed screamed out as Eddard left the room his temper flaring as Eddard sighed with the knowledge his real friend was gone "Out! Out, damn you! I'm done with you! Go run back to Winterfell! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this, too proud and honorable?! This is a war!"

* * *

A knock on her door startled her as Naerys was finishing combing her hair and softly called that they could come in surprised when she saw it was Eddard entering her room as smile breaking forth as she stepped over and embraced him "Hello my Lord…" "Ah my little dragon it is good to see you"

Eddard said hugging her gently and gestured for her to take a seat in one of the chair against the dining table after he had pulled away "Naerys I didn't come to tell you any news about Winterfell or anything, I came to tell you I'm leaving King's Landing and going back to Winterfell I'm taking Arya and Sansa back with me."

"…What made you decide being the Hand of the King wasn't a proper fit" Naerys questioned looking at the man she thought of as a father with a knowing look "You wouldn't of just left if not for a good reason, how deplorable was this deed he was planning to have done?"

"Abhorrent and disgraceful" Eddard said knowing Naerys could see thru him easily at times "Naerys it was your sister, he wanted to murder your sister."

"Daenerys" Naerys said in shock her eyes widening in sadness "But she is nothing but a child barely older than Robb, why would the King want her murdered my Lord she is all the way in Essos?"

"She is with child Naerys" Eddard said watching to see the girl's reaction watching as her hands clenched into fists on her lap "I couldn't stand for it I wouldn't let them kill your sister…So I left."

"You do me a great honor my Lord" Naerys said smiling up at him sadly after a moment silent tears falling a bit down her face in relief and Eddard smiled glad to see she had grown so well "You left your friend and seat on the greatest counsel in all of Westeros because of me, I could not be more grateful for your kindness."

"If you have some way to warn your sister I would use it" Eddard said looking around her room cautiously "There are eyes and ears everywhere here in King's Landing keep your head down little dragon until Tyrion arrives, once he's here you should be in less danger."

"I will try my best to remain inconspicuous" Naerys agreed gently squeezing one of his hands before Eddard stood up affectionately messing up her hair like he'd done when she was a child listening to her soft giggles before he made his over to the door and glanced behind him once last time "When I see you next Naerys you'll be a Lannister and have a family hopefully, until then stay safe."

Staring at the closed door Naerys blinked the situation worrying her as the wave of anxiety hit and she worried she wouldn't be able to tell Daenerys in time hoping that somehow even though it was farfetched as Naerys didn't believe much in magic that maybe she could see her sister again when her eyes were closed.

* * *

Walking down the hall Naerys was frustrated having not been able to get to sleep at all despite her best efforts choosing the early morn to do some walking hoping exhaustion would finally throw her into her peaceful bliss when the noise of someone approaching her startled her. Turning around Naerys gazed into the eyes of Cersei who inwardly smirked seeing now as an opportunity to truly have some fun and put on a face of sadness as she glanced at Naerys "My little kitten I have some bad news."

Ignoring Cersei's made up nickname for her Naerys knew something must be off for the lioness to find her and sighing inwardly deciding to give in "What is it my queen? What has happened?"

"It would seem that my brother, your betrothed has been captured" Cersei said taking delight in how Naerys' eyes widened with worry her face becoming a mix of depression and anxiety "He has been taken in by Catelyn Stark and is being held at the Eyrie."

"For what crimes" Naerys said her eyes narrowing in confusion "What do they think Tyrion has done?"

"Whatever it was must've been something truly horrible for Lady Stark to take such action" Cersei said truly amused by the whole conversation as she loved to rattle the girl's chains "My brother Jaime has said he will go to retrieve him."

"Please when you hear of anything new tell me" Naerys said feeling the need to cry suddenly as she bowed giving Cersei a fake smile "Thank you for telling me of this my Queen I'll be sure to pray to the gods for his safe return."

Cersei was taken aback at the girl and how she could easily thwart any plans the Queen had placed on her to try and torture her, the girl not breaking at least in view and was a lot stronger than the Queen had thought capable.

Naerys on the other hand after letting a few tears loose and breathing deeply for several minutes in the Godswood clasped her hands together praying softly "Oh Tyrion please come home safely…whatever crime you have committed I know you are being falsely accused of it, you are not cruel like your siblings. Please survive I know you can…"

* * *

Tyrion stood before the people of Vale truly irritated as Lady Lysa spoke to him "You wish to confess your crimes?"

"Yes, my Lady, I do, my Lady" Tyrion said wanting to get the whole thing over with as he saw Lysa speak to Catelyn smugly "Sky cells _always_ break them. Speak, _Imp_, and meet your Gods as an honest man!"

"...Where do I begin, my lords and ladies? I'm a vile man, I confess it. My crimes and sins are beyond counting. I have lied and cheated. Gambled and whored. I'm not particularly good at violence, but I'm good at convincing others to do violence for me. You want specifics, I suppose? When I was seven, I saw a servant girl bathing in the river. I stole her robe. She was forced to return to the castle naked and in tears. If I close my eyes, I can still see her tits bouncing. When I was ten, I stuffed my uncle's boots with goat shit. When confronted with my crime, I blamed a squire. Poor boy was flogged and I escaped justice. When I was twelve, I milked my eel into a pot of turtle stew. I flogged the one-eyed snake. I skinned my sausage. I made the bald man cry" Tyrion said suddenly making hand jerking movement a lot of people laughing at this point as he took true entertainment in making a true spectacle of himself "Into the turtle stew, which I do believe my sister ate. At least I _hope_ she did. Once I brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel..."

"Silence" Lysa said shushing her son as he asked what happened next excitedly "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Confessing my crimes" Tyrion said acting confused as Catelyn rolled her eyes standing up "Lord Tyrion, you are accused of hiring a man to slay my son Bran in his bed, and of conspiring to murder my sister's husband Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King."

" Oh, I'm very sorry. I don't know anything about all that" Tyrion said surprised at the accusation as Lysa sneered at him "You've had your little joke, I trust you _enjoyed_ it! Mord! Take him back to the dungeon! This time, find a smaller cell, with a _steeper _floor!"

"Is _this_ how _justice_ is done in the Vale?! You accuse me of crimes, I deny them- so you _throw_ me into a cell to freeze and starve! Where is the King's justice?! I am accused, and demand a trial" Tyrion said angrily in disbelief of the treatment he was receiving as he looked up at Catelyn surprised but also grateful that despite Naerys being raised by her that his betrothed had a lot more sense than her adopted mother, Lysa was having none of his foolishness though "If you're tried and found guilty, then by the King's own laws, you will pay with your _life!"_

"I understand the law" Tyrion said growing impatient with everything that was happening as Lysa spoke "We have no executioner in the Eyrie, life is more _elegant_ here. Open the Moon Door! You want a trial, my Lord Lannister? Very well... My son will listen to whatever you have to say, and you will hear his judgement. Then, you will leave... by one door, or the other."

" No need to bother Lord Robin, I demand a trial by _combat_" Tyrion said sensing that either way Robin would have him go through the Moon door causing Lysa to sigh her plan ruined "You have that right…"

As many knights and men volunteered to fight for Lysa in Lord Arryn's name her son becoming excited Lysa turned to the one that was being silent sensing he might be best suited "...Ser Vardis. You're quiet- did _you_ want to avenge my husband?"

" With all my heart, my Lady. But the Imp is half my size- shameful to slaughter such a man, and call it "justice" " Ser Vardis said as Tyrion nodded and tried to name his brother others practically scoffing as Tyrion looked around the room hopeful someone would defend him when a man stepped out looking proudly at Tyrion "I will stand for the dwarf!"

Tyrion was truly thankful for the man's help and wondered how long it would be before he could leave for home, he wondered just how badly things had gotten for his family but most of all despite him not trying to…he missed Naerys and wondered how she was doing hoping she was alright.

AN: Sorry for the wait work has me on a tight leash I swear, anyways here's the latest chapter already winding thru season 1 pretty quickly...There shall be more soon thank you for being patient


	4. Death and Plans

4

_Her eyes open wide Naerys stared down at the small dragon before her the same one as before staring up at her with those beautiful violet blue eyes as she reached out softly stroking it affectionately. _

_"Momma" she thought she heard it mutter and smiled as she lied down beside it letting the dragon curl into her knowing it wanted to be as close to her as possible. She knew she differed from her sister when it came to her approach on how to treat animals and sometimes people and felt that even though the dragon kept calling her Momma in her dreams that if she ever actually did have a dragon she wouldn't be its mother, she'd be its partner as she saw the dragon as her equal. She wondered how the Dragonlord's could have been so cruel to their dragons when from what she recalled from her family history her family had always treated dragons with respect, she would never harm this baby dragon before her. _

_"…So one dies" she heard a feminine voice mutter her eyes flitting about as beside her the dragon growled backing into her trying to protect her as Naerys heard the sounds of someone screaming echoing in her head before a loud clang was heard and it went silent._

_ "…What was that" Naerys questioned as she glanced down at the dragon softly stroking it as she saw it shake either out of fear or sadness "What did they mean one dies?" _

_"Two dragons left" the voice murmured softly "Beware the stag…" _

* * *

Tyrion smiled as Bronn threw the knight down through the Moon door Lysa looking down at the two of them angrily "You do not fight with honor!"

"No…he did" Bronn said shrugging as Tyrion looked rather happy the sound of Robin Arryn breaking him from his thoughts "...Can I make the little man fly now?"

"Not _this_ little man. This little man is going home.I believe you have something of mine" Catelyn tossed Tyrion down his sack of coins before he looked up at her his lip pursed in determination as he spoke "You think me cruel and someone capable of doing the deeds you accused me of earlier…well you wouldn't be wrong I have done terrible things. My only solace will be that I will never raise a hand or harm to my wife to be on my honor she will always be happy, you raised her well…A Lannister always pays his debts."

Mord looked a little shocked as Tyrion tossed him his coin before leaving with Bronn right behind him eager to return and find out how things were.

* * *

The King dying was the least of her worries as Naerys had been called by Cersei to watch as Joffrey sat on the Iron Throne and bit her lip trying to contain her emotions as she had just recently learned from a letter her sister had somehow sent her that it was true, Viserys was dead and she was moving forward with her plan to take the seven Kingdoms.

"I command the counsel to make all necessary arrangements for my coronation" Joffrey commanded and Naerys could see how worried Eddard appeared to be about something "I wish to be crowned within the fortnight today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal counselists."

"Ser Barristan I believe no man here could ever question your honor" Eddard said causing Naerys to glance over at the older man curiously and watched as Eddard held out a scroll the man walking forward and taking it looking at it curiously "King's Roberts seal unbroken…Lord Eddard Stark is here in named Protector of the Realm to rule as reagent until the heir come of age."

"May I see that letter Ser Barristan" Cersei asked and Naerys could sense something awful was about to happen watching as the Queen took it before ripping it "Protector of the Realm…Is this meant to be your shield Lord Stark? A piece of paper?"

"Those were the King's words" Ser Barristan said looking at the Queen in bewilderment as Cersei inwardly smirked "We have a new King now…Lord Eddard when we last spoke you offered me some counsel, allow me to return the courtesy bend the knee my lord, bend the knee and swear loyalty to my son and we shall allow you to live out your days in the gray waste you call home."

"Your son has no claim to the throne" Eddard said causing Joffrey to shout Liar in anger as Cersei looked at Eddard sounding saddened "You condemn yourself with your own mouth Lord Stark, Ser Barristan seize this traitor."

"Ser Barristan is a loyal man a good man do him no harm" Eddard said as men around him began to move around him Cersei practically scoffing "You think he stands alone?"

The sound of a sword unsheathing and watched as Joffrey was obviously unwounded by the noise "Kill them! Kill them all I command it!"

"Commander take the Queen and the children into custody" Eddard said as everyone watched him "Escort them back to their apartments and keep them there under guard."

"Men of the watch" someone said and the men moved into action as Eddard looked at Cersei "I want no bloodshed tell your men to lay down their swords no one needs to die."

Then the fighting began and Naerys watched as men before her were slaughtered Ser Barristan coming behind her held her against him murmuring in her ear as she closed her eyes and turned away placing her head into his chest not wanting to see anymore as she knew Eddard was in true trouble now.

* * *

Hands trembling as she sewed Naerys tried to make her small piece of cloth look good but the stress and worry had been killing her steady hands as she was tremoring with fear for Eddard. She had been there when she had seen Sansa beg for Eddard's mercy the poor girl naive as she was had faith in Joffrey but Naerys could clearly see that he would shatter it when he had the chance.

Her work down she stood up and left quickly gathering her skirts as she went about knowing where her true destination was and saw Varys standing there eyeing her warily a sad smile breaking forth as she looked down at her hands "How is he?"

"Being starved in there" Varys said the regret she could clearly hear in his voice "I don't see a good end to this…"

"Neither do I Varys" Naerys said as the two of them shared a knowing look "It's not going to be safe for me here any longer isn't it?"

"No with the whole Lannister's hanging onto the fact that you're promised to one of their own you'll be spared" Varys said trying to find light within his words "You might not be spared from being hurt or tortured but they will keep you alive."

"Any news on Tyrion" Naerys said smiling a bit a little relieved by his words as he gave her a confused look "You're the spider you have eyes and ears everywhere surely you know something…"

"He has escaped and made it to the encampment where his father is" Varys said watching as her face lightened with relief "I can tell you no more than that my Lady."

"Thank you Varys" Naerys said nodding in understanding "It is good to know he is at least safe…I shan't be too long, keep watch for me please."

"Of course my Lady" Varys said keeping an eye out as Naerys opened the door to Eddard's cell and stepped inside the man keeping an eye out for her only because in all truth he had many plans and high hopes that the little dragon would fulfill those plans.

"Lord Stark" Naerys said bowing slightly smiling softly as he gazed up at her before she bent down and hugged him despite the chains burying her head into his shoulder "I'm so sorry about all of this my Lord I didn't know this would happen…I didn't know they'd be so cruel to you."

"Calm yourself Naerys I did this to myself" Eddard said touched by the girl's anxiety over his well-being "I knew that this might of happened and I still trusted Littlefinger, I've become such a fool."

"You couldn't of possibly known though" Naerys said looking at him with a thoughtful look "…Is it true what you said, are all of Cersei's children not legitimate?"

"Yes I meant what I said they are all bastards" Eddard said nodding as Naerys bit her lip in thought "Who is their father then?"

"They have all been sired by the Queen's brother" Eddard said Naerys gasping and standing up as she put the pieces together going quiet for a moment before her voice was heard calm and unwavering "…They used to say when a Targaryen is born it's like flipping a coin, one might be sane and the other mad…It was a curse for us for our pure bloodline and why there were so many faults with some of my ancestry. So if Cersei's children really are from her brother it's like Joffrey is cursed with the same affliction, as my father."

"Yes my young dragon you see the truth now…why those children don't belong on the throne" Eddard said giving her a small smile "I tried to stop it I really did but I just didn't see it coming, you won't slip a word of this to anyone that you know understood?"

"I would never betray you or your confidence" Naerys said nodding in determination before sighing deflated gazing at him sadly "I will remain here and look after Sansa and Arya no matter what happens…I will protect them with my life."

Eddard was surprised by how strong and smart the girl had become knowing when to use her brilliant tongue to sway people his thoughts of how proud he was of her broken when he glanced down and saw what she had tucked into his shirt, an embroidered handkerchief with the symbol of the Stark direwolf sewn into it.

"I made it for you" Naerys said gazing at him fondly knowing it might be the last time she'd see the man she thought of her father alive "I thought it might be nice to have that with you for wherever it is you go."

"Thank you little dragon" Eddard said touched by the gesture and gift as they both turned as they heard Varys rapping on the door "Now quickly off you go I can't have you getting into trouble…who else would be there for my daughters if you were caught here."

Knowing he was right Naerys spared him one more sad glance before opening the door and ran past Varys and back towards her apartments her skirts trailing behind her as she hoped the dread stirring within her was unfounded.

* * *

Eddard came thru the streets being dragged by men and looked over to a statue catching sight of Arya he yelled to Yoren in warning hoping he could protect her "Baelor Baelor!"

Naerys stood beside Sansa on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor as she watched Eddard being dragged thru the streets the crowds yelling in an uproar as Joffrey stood a little bit in front of them his smug look and air made Naerys very uncomfortable.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King" Eddard said when the crowd had grown quiet and was now before the King and looked to both Naerys and Sansa who nodded in encouragement for him to continue "I come before you to confess my treason, in the sight of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King, and the trust of my friend, Robert. I swore to defend and protect his children, but before his blood was cold... I plotted to murder his son, and seize the throne for myself."

The crowd started yelling again and threw stones again one hitting Eddard which caused him to lose his balance Naerys let out a gasp in worry at the sight of it as the Hound helped him get back upright surprising Naerys with the small act.

" Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say…" Eddard continued uncomfortable that he was being made to lie in front of the King and the small council being an honorable man sworn not to lie and Naerys could see this was truly paining him to say " By the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"As we sin...so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes...in sight of Gods...and men. The Gods are just! But...beloved Baelor taught us... they can also be merciful" Pycelle said as it was evident he knew for a fact that Eddard hadn't been lying nor under the influence of Milk of Poppy yet he was saying this in hopes it would dissuade the King from being too rash and looked to the young King for an answer "What is to be done with this... traitor, Your Grace?"

The crowd started up again in an uproar but were soon silenced as Joffrey raised a hand to quiet them a chilling smirk plastered on the boy's face as he looked at Eddard "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the Realm in permanent exile…And my Lady Sansa... has begged mercy for her father… But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as _I_ am your King, treason shall _never_ go unpunished! Sir Illyn! Bring me his head!"

Naerys blanched white in fear and shock as the members of the small council seemed equally as astounded to the demand while Sansa's cries were heard in the background while a knight held on to her "No! Someone stop him! No!"

Cersei was whispering in Joffrey's ear obviously trying to appeal to the King to lift the order but Joffrey looked determined and the only thing that Naerys could hear at the moment was her own heartbeat as she looked into Eddard's eyes one last time and saw Ser Illyn raise his sword her eyes going towards the sky instead. The sound of the beheading caught her ears and she saw the birds flying upward in response as a lone silent tear fell and she felt herself shake in anger knowing someday the little bastard would pay for what he had just done. A sudden whoosh of air caught her off guard and she felt someone grasp her from behind sobbing into her back and became aware that as she had made a promise to Eddard it would now be her job to keep Sansa safe and with Sansa clinging crying into her back Naerys knew the horror had only just begun.

* * *

Tyrion sat surrounded by the other men as he heard his father speak his father obviously both angry and afraid as his favorite child had been taken ":...They have my son."

"The Stark boy appears to be less green than we'd hoped" Tyrion said trying to be thoughtful on the subject as Harys Swift spoke in bewilderment "I'm told his wolf killed a dozen men and as many horses!"

" Is it true about Stannis and Renly" Addam Marband asked as he looked at the others while Kevan Lannister replied "Both Baratheon brothers have taken up against us. Jaime captured, his armies scattered...it's a catastrophe. Perhaps we should sue for peace."

Tyrion knocked a glass to the floor causing the others to glance at it while it shattered when it hit the ground "_There's_ your peace. Joffrey saw to that when he decided to remove Ned Stark's head. You'll have an easier time drinking out of that cup than you will bringing Robb Stark to the table now. He's winning, in case you hadn't noticed."

" I'm told we still have his sisters..." Kevan Lannister said trying to think up of a solution as Harys Swift appeared to agree with him "The first order of business is ransoming Ser Jaime!"

" No truces, we can't afford to look weak. We should march on them at once" Addam Marband said as Kevan nodded in agreement "First, we must return to Casterly Rock and raise more…"

"They have my son" Tywin said turning to them all in rage "Get out all of you!...Not you. You were right about Eddard Stark; if he were alive, we could've used him to broker a peace with Winterfell and Riverrun... which would have given us more time to deal with Robert's brothers, but now? Madness, madness and stupidity!... I always thought you were a stunted fool. Perhaps I was wrong."

"Half wrong" Tyrion said surprised by his father wanting to speak to him alone but took a sip of the wine " I'm new to strategy, but unless we want to be surrounded by three armies, it appears we can't stay here."

"No one will stay here. Ser Gregor will head out with five hundred riders and set the riverlands on fire from Gods' Eye to the Red Fork. The rest of us will regroup at Harrenhal" Tywin said in agreement as he took a sip of wine as well "And _you_ will go to King's Landing."

"And do what" Tyrion exclaimed in bewilderment and confusion as Tywin peered at him "_Rule_. You will serve as Hand of the King in my stead; you'll bring that boy-king to heel, and his mother too, if needs be. And if you get so much as a whiff of treason from any of the rest- Baelish, Varys, Pycelle…"

"Heads, spikes, walls" Tyrion said realizing where his father was going with all of this as Tywin nodded "Why not my uncle? Why not _anyone_?! Why me?"

"Because last I heard you still have your intended living there waiting for you…and you're my son" Tywin said as Tyrion watched him curiously about to stand up to leave with Tywin stopped him "Oh, one more thing. You will not take that _whore_ to Court, do you understand? I will not have my son being discovered with a whore in his chambers when he'll soon be taking a wife."

Tyrion watched as his father walked away in deep contemplation unsure of whether or not he should bring Shae along for some reason feeling guilty wondering if Naerys would despise him for it if she knew unaware that his wife to be had been aware of his lustful needs all along yet still somehow cared deeply for him.

* * *

Walking behind Sansa and Joffrey Naerys listened as she heard the King go on while she was slightly distracted her mind on other things "and as soon as you've had your first blood I'll put a son in you mother says that shouldn't be long."

They suddenly halted and Naerys looked up eyes widening in disgust as she saw the men's heads on spikes while Sansa's struggled in the Knight's grip "No please no!"

"This ones your father right here" Joffrey said pointing to him with a pleased look "Look at him see this is what happens to traitors."

"You promised to be merciful" Sansa said sadly as Joffrey eyed both her and Naerys "I was I gave him a clean death, or should he have suffered more?"

Naerys realizing Joffrey was now looking to her closed her eyes for a moment before returning his gaze with her own calm and collected one hiding malice behind it as she spoke "No I think he should've suffered more…way more than you gave mercy for your grace."

"See there now my Uncle's intended knows how things should be done" Joffrey said as he pointed to Eddard's head looking at Sansa with a commanding gaze "Look at it."

"Please let me go home I won't do any treason I swear I…" Sansa was interrupted by Joffrey who looked at her almost in disgust "Mother says I'm still to marry you so you'll stay here and obey, look at him!"

Sansa brought her gaze up and looked at him as Joffrey waited to see a reaction "Well?"

"How long do I have to look" Sansa asked as she trembled in both fear in dislike as Joffrey practically rolled his eyes "As long as it pleases me…do you want to see the rest?"

"If it pleases your grace" Sansa said as Joffrey pointed to another head "That's your Septa up there, I'll tell you what I'm going to give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother I'm going to give you his head as well."

"Or maybe he'll give me yours" Sansa said and Naerys inwardly cringed but cheered in triumph at the same time for Sansa's defiance watching as Joffrey looked at her angrily "My mother tells me a King should never strike his lady, Ser Meryn."

Ser Meryn spun her around and struck Sansa across the face twice before stopping while Naerys hands shook in anger at her sides and she looked at the young wolf who looked to be contemplating something as she looked over the edge stepping closer to Joffrey when the Hound reached out and stopped her spinning her back around as he cleaned her lip "Here…girl."

"Will you obey now" Joffrey asked "Or do you need another lesson…I'll see you in court."

"Save yourself some pain girl give him what he wants" the Hound said while Naerys watched as Sansa touched her lip holding onto the handkerchief before he walked away "You'll be needing that again."

"…Sansa" Naerys spoke when everyone was gone and stepped up towards her analyzing the girls face and reached a gentle hand out sighing as she traced her bruised eye watching as Sansa closed her eyes at the feel of her touch "That'll have to be taken care of, my poor wolf I'm so sorry for all the things they have done to you but I swear to you I am not leaving you behind for a second. I will be here for you always Sansa you need not fret I will make sure you and I survive this."

Sansa blinked for a moment looking at her with an emotionless expression before the floodgates poured open again and grasping onto Naerys Sansa buried her head into the older girl's chest seeking the comfort that the young dragon brought to her as she tried to soothe the young wolf while stroking her hair and whispering kind words into her ears. Out of respect for Eddard Naerys refused to look at the head and walked away leading Sansa's towards her chambers as she tried to act as though seeing the King order his Knight to hit the young wolf hadn't snapped something within her. She just hoped Tyrion would return to King's Landing soon before she did something stupid and drastic.

* * *

Walking towards her room Naerys was very weary and felt sick to her stomach at the thought of the things she and Sansa had just gone through over the course of just a small number of days and with Sansa well-guarded and asleep in her quarters Naerys had decided she should return to her own for maybe perhaps a bit of shut eye. Coming down the hall to her quarters Naerys detected to her suspicion that things were deathly quiet in comparison to what they usually were and sensed something was terribly wrong as she placed her hand on her doorknob and turned it entering her room. Nothing seemed out of place as she walked in and Naerys could put her finger on it but something in the air just made her feel uncomfortable, perhaps it might of just been the room itself Naerys finally concluded.

Going over to sit in the chair behind the desk which she was certain Tyrion had asked be provided in her room Naerys eyes became wide and she felt herself balk in fear as she felt the sharp blade against her neck and felt the mans hot breath against her ear as he whispered "There is now nowhere to hide little dragon."

Restraining herself from whimpering Naerys held herself up standing fully as she counted five men approaching her from all sides of her room as she wondered how she had missed them her voice strained a bit as she spoke "Who sent you to kill me?"

"Does it matter" one of the men scoffed behind his hood as all of the men's faces were hidden "Gold is gold and with enough coin we will do anything…"

"Now this shouldn't hurt a bit princess" the man behind her sneered as she could feel him press the blade deeper into her neck and felt it knick the skin as the men got close to her and then she gasped in horror when managed to pin her down.

"No please" Naerys said struggling as she felt one of them take his knife to her dress and rip it open revealing one of her breasts and grunted in disgust as she felt one of them caress it "Stop this!"

"Look how deliciously pale she is" one of the men commented and Naerys shuddered as she felt his hand grasp her private area through her undergarments his laugh echoing as he pressed a finger against her through the fabric "Oh and she's already wet for us how perfect, you are not as innocent as you think princess."

Naerys let out a small scream as she felt the man's knife go to rip her undergarments apart when all of the sudden one of the men sprang into action and flung a knife that embedded itself into the temple of the man holding the knife to her throat. Using her fist and what strength she had Naerys managed to push the man's arm away from her and slid out from him as she let his body sink to the ground the knife having only gotten her neck a little bit more as beads of blood ran down from the wound. She stood up shakily taken aback as she watched the man with wide eyes fight the others effectively taking out his targets. A sudden pain in her arm Naerys cried out and looked to her left where she saw that one of the dying men had stabbed her in the arm a feeling of rage overtaking her Naerys plucked the knife from her arm not caring about the pain anymore and tossed the knife to the floor watching as it embedded itself into the wood there with a clunk not finding it within her to kill the man as she knew from the looks of things he would be dead within seconds

. "My Lady are you alright" the man asked as Naerys eyes flickered to him and he pulled back his hood revealing himself to be a member of the King's Guard "I had hoped that I would have been able to eliminate these men before they carried out their initial plan but then you came into the room unexpectedly so I had to keep up with my rouse."

"I shall be fine I think" Naerys said her voice shaking in slight terror as her hand flew up to her neck and she gently rubbed it there satisfied the man's knife hadn't dug in too deep "I'm afraid though one of the men got my arm and I am unsure of how bad the wound is there…Who sent you ser?"

"It's Ser Davon" the man said down casting his eyes when he saw her state of undress and cleared his throat "My Lady you might wish to cover yourself up before you meet with my Boss."

"Oh I apologize" Naerys said flushing as she rushed over to her bed and grabbed the shift that had been lying there quickly dressing herself with it despite having been dressed by maids the last few weeks before she turned back to the man "Now Ser Davon please tell me who sent you?"

The doors opening to her room Naerys eyes narrowed in confusion when she saw that is was Varys who had entered the man giving Davon a small smile before his eyes looked upon her own being becoming concerned at her appearance and held out a hand to her his voice coated with worry "Come with me child."

Naerys felt herself silently gasp as she put the pieces together and was both relieved and suspicious at the moment the overwhelming feeling of not being safe in her quarters at the current moment though being what led her to place her hand in Varys' and let him take her down the hall and away from the scene of something that she hoped would not scar her for life.

* * *

"Come here child sit down" Varys said escorting Naerys down to a seat across from him in his own quarters as he gave her a small smile seeing her state and obvious weariness at having been assaulted "I sent for Pycelle to go to your quarters he should be there shortly to take a look at that arm of yours but in the meantime I thought you might like some tea or something to help soothe you, here take a sip it's citrus this one comes from Dorne."

Taking a sip Naerys indeed found the tea was soothing and calming her heartbeat having slowed down some and looked up at Varys as she tried to find her voice "W-why did you…s-save me Varys?"

"You know I was never a huge fan of men who can't handle the throne properly and bring such issues upon others" Varys said knowing she would of asked him sooner or later "I am for the realm always have been and I enjoy keeping the peace here, sadly though with Eddard Stark beheaded our peace will soon be at an end…I like to keep an eye an ear out for those who think similarly to me and I try to ally myself with only those I can trust, wouldn't you agree my Lady?"

"Yes I see what you are saying" Naerys said nodding as her eyes were mesmerizing to him while he could see the truth within them and saw that she agreed fully with him "You are right with Eddard now dead there will be an impending war and it would do us no good if we stood divided, you believe me to be an asset don't you?"

"No my lady you confuse me with thinking that I think of this as just business" Varys said sounding a little in disbelief which was difficult to imagine for the sneaky master of whisper "On the contrary I see you as someone who perhaps could be just as powerful and influential maybe rivaling me if you learn to present yourself right, as a friend to you I can assist you in making sure you are never harmed again and know just how to get what you want."

"You're saying that we're friends" Naerys said a small smile appearing on her face as Varys nodded and she sighed in relief running a hand thru her hair "Alright I'll play with you…however if I'm going to start playing the game which I can already tell is one of politics and words I'm going to need assurance you won't betray me. You are no Littlefinger are you Varys?"

"No I can assure you I certainly am not" Varys said wrinkling his nose in disgust at the very notion of such a thing "No I would never align myself with people who simply have the only goal in mind is to create such chaos just to further themselves and I am not obsessed over something unobtainable, I ally myself with people who I know share the same interests as myself. I also would not like to see your head on a spike, would make for a terrible centerpiece."

"Yes I am rather attached to my head" Naerys said chuckling "I would like to live if only for a little while longer at least so I can assist Sansa with this whole messy business."

"May I make a proposition then" Varys said as Naerys nodded eager to hear it knowing she did find his way of looking at things to be quite a nice change "If I assist you I can make sure you are no longer in danger and keep these horrible men off of you at least until Tyrion returns but even after he arrives I will need your aid in this, despite being a member of a nearly extinct house your family name gains you both influence and power and I would like you to use it for aid in keeping everything as calm as you can."

"…Very well Varys" Naerys said surprised but able to see his proposition and how it worked to benefit the both of them and held out her hand to shake the two of them smiling as they made an accord "I will not betray you my friend I will make the best of it with what little I have I assure you, but living in Winterfell and having to stay low most of my life despite being in the Starks care I did learn a thing or two about deception…Ever heard of no matter much you hate your enemy it is better to flatter the enemy and appease him until you have him right where you want him?"

"I see what you are referring to" Varys said smiling at the girls aptitude for picking up easily on things "Yes that would be a rather humorous way to ensnare our enemies a well thought strategy my Lady Naerys…You might want to return to your room now though I'm sure Master Pycelle is growing impatient, oh and after he leaves you might want to take a look at the chest sitting under your bed."

"No doubt you have taken a look at what lies within" Naerys said as she stood up receiving an almost innocent look from Varys as she bit her lip amused "Now now Varys we may be friends but I can still see right through you, you'll have to be better than that if you wish to fool me."

* * *

"Maester Pycelle" Naerys greeted as she bowed a bit to the man who gazed over at her almost worriedly the supplies set about on her dining table giving her the impression he expected to do a lot and she stood tall as the man came toward her and titled her chin up hissing in displeasure as he wiped at the dried blood that had formed round the wound on her neck "This one's not too deep should just heal on its own."

"My arm Maester" Naerys said softly and pointed to the wound on her arm knowing that one was deeper and winced grunting a bit in pain as Pycelle grasped at it and looked it over "Going to need to be sutured in order to heal it looks deep my lady, how again did you get injured like this?"

"Some men attacked me whilst I was in my quarters" Naerys said thinking up a lie quick on her feet "a knight had been walking by and had heard my struggle so he busted forth and slayed the men before me, Varys had been coming to see me anyways to clarify that despite Eddard's death I do swear fealty to the King. He wanted to hear it from my own lips and not those of whispers he relies on which I do as I will the King's Aunt one day."

"Here drink some of this" Pycelle said handing her some wine which she sipped at gingerly hoping the alcohol would help with the pain as she felt Pycelle pierce her skin with the needle and breathed deeply a few times while he went about his work trying to stay as still as she could for the man fearing what would happen if she would move or knock into his hand whilst he was working.

"My Lady I'm afraid that the wound will scar" Pycelle said after he had finished and Naerys nodded having already coming to terms with the fact that indeed the wound would scar "However I would not fret for if you use the salve I left you on the table to your wound once a day the scaring should be less severe, now good day to you my lady."

"Farewell Maester I thank you for your assistance and aid of my wounds" Naerys said watching the man with a fake smile plastered to her face as she waited for him to close to the door before she sighed losing her façade "That man is just so ready to gloat about everything, I wonder how father ever came to trust such a man."

* * *

After Master Pycelle had left Naerys couldn't contain the anxiety she felt and finally making sure her door was locked padded over to the bed a curious look on her face as she bent down eyes widening when she did find there was an old chest underneath and gripped one of the handles pulling it out as she listened to it slide swiftly across the floor. With a sigh she unclasped the lock pulling it up her hands shaking as she looked down hesitating for a moment before she opened the lid and peered inside.

"…What" Naerys said her eyes widening in disbelief as she stared at what was inside "This can't be…how is this here?" The dragon egg sitting inside was beautiful and looked to have been petrified in stone for years both shining and a true sight to see, the red egg was beautiful but was most remarkable about it was the gold markings swirling looking almost like fire coming from the egg.

"It this my egg" Naerys said her eyes narrowing as an image of the baby dragon appeared in her mind and Naerys in a sudden impulse picked the egg up and held it to her chest smiling as she felt a huge amount of warmth spread through her veins a giggle very childish springing forth from her lips as she held the egg up to her lips and placed a soft kiss there reveling in the moment. Her eyes widened though where it appeared almost as if the egg was glowing becoming more crimson in color the pigment darkening while Naerys' eyes narrowed as she came to the realization

"This egg is still alive…after all these years it's still alive. The only question is how do I hatch it." A knock on the door sounding caused Naerys in a quick flourish of movement to place the egg back into the chest and lock it away putting it back under her bed before she raced over to the door and opened it greeted by a sad looking Sansa her cheeks stained with tears and wordlessly Naerys opened her arms.

With the egg in the back of her mind Naerys held onto the poor wolf girl comforting her with sweet words and kisses on the temple before she eventually allowed the girl to fall asleep beside her in bed. Deciding it would safer for the both of them she watched over the sleeping girl like a hawk while Naerys concluded that she would keep her promise to Eddard and make sure Sansa was safe because Joffrey was a monster, it would be such a victory when that boy would die.


	5. Season 2: Tyrion's Return

5

Joffrey's name day was in full swing and Naerys watched slightly disturbed as the Knight's fought each other the young King somehow over the course of the last few weeks since Eddard's death had taken pleasure in keeping Sansa by his side so she could see him do terrible things, Naerys as his Aunt to be was told to watch. Seeing the young King take such joy and watching men fight to entertain him wasn't surprising to Naerys who had managed to keep a neutral look on her face as she saw the men drag away the loser the pool of blood making drag marks as he was dragged away.

The next round was amusing if Naerys could be honest with herself and watching the fat drunk Knight make a fool out of himself as he came down the stairs struggling to put on his helmet "Um here I am! Sorry Your Grace my deepest apologies!"

"Are you drunk" Joffrey questioned a familiar glint in his eye allowed Naerys to gage that he as usual was up to no good as Ser Dontos stuttered in reply "N-no your grace I had two cups of wine."

"Two cups that's not much at all" Joffrey said with a fake thoughtful look upon his face "Please have another cup."

"Are you sure your grace" Ser Dontos asked seeming wary as Joffrey nodded "Yes to celebrate my name day have two have as much as you like."

"I'd be honored your grace" Ser Dontos said falling right into the trap Joffrey had set for him as the King smirked "Ser Meryn help Ser Dontos celebrate my name day see that he drinks his fill."

Watching the Knight being dragged over to be tortured and having wine poured down his throat Naerys had to look away despite being the closest to all the action having being sat on Sansa's left.

"You can't" Sansa blurted out in disgust and shock as Joffrey looked at her with a hateful glare "What did you say? Did you say I can't?"

"I only meant it would be bad luck to kill a man on your name day" Sansa said as Joffrey scoffed "What kind of peasant superstition?"

"The girl is right when a man serves on his name day he reaps all year" the Hound replied repeating an old saying as Naerys nodded in agreement "Doing such a thing could have unforeseen consequences your grace, it may be a superstitious thing but the gods always have a way of making themselves known if you break tradition."

"Take him away" Joffrey said sighing in annoyance "I'll have him killed tomorrow the fool."

Naerys looked away as Ser Dontos vomited and she heard Sansa speak the clever girl having come up with a usual idea trying her best to wind her way past Joffrey's cruelty "He is a fool you're so clever to see it, he'll make a much better fool than a knight he doesn't deserve the mercy of a quick death."

"Did you hear my lady Ser Dontos" Joffrey spoke his eyes lighting up with amusement "From this day you'll be my new fool." "Thank you your grace and you my lady thank you" Ser Dontos said bowing to them in gratitude before he was carried off by Ser Meryn and a couple other Knights.

"Beloved nephew! We looked for you on the battlefield, but you were _nowhere_ to be found" a voice was soon heard and Naerys smiled with glee as she saw Tyrion coming towards them in full armor Joffrey slightly caught off guard "I...I've been here, ruling the kingdoms!"

"And what a _fine_ job you've done" Tyrion said obviously not impressed before he turned to give his niece and nephew some complements glad to see them " Look at you, more beautiful than ever! And you! You're going to be bigger than the Hound...but much better looking! This one doesn't like me."

The man who Naerys believed may be a knight or a sellsword smiled obviously amused "I Can't imagine why."

"We heard you were dead" Joffrey said as Naerys stiffened in her chair beside Sansa watching as Myrcella smiled "I'm glad you're not dead."

" Me too, dear. Death is so boring, especially now with so much excitement in the world" he gave Naerys a wink as he stepped over towards them his expression becoming somber as he looked at Sansa "My lady, I'm sorry for your loss."

"_Her loss?!_ Her father was a confessed traitor" Joffrey said outraged and Naerys sensing Sansa's true sadness gently clasped one of the girls hands in her own squeezing it to help anchor the young wolf as Tyrion looked at his nephew irritated "But still her father. Surely having so recently lost your own beloved father, you can sympathize!"

"My father was a traitor" Sansa said speaking in monotone with Joffrey's eyes on her "My mother and brother are traitors too, I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey.

" "Of course you are" Tyrion said sipping at his wine his gaze flickering over to Naerys for a moment noting how her eyes seemed to glimmer with relief at the sight of him before he sighed "well enjoy your name day your grace I wish I could stay and celebrate but there is work to be done!"

"Work what work" Joffrey asked in bewilderment "Why are you here?!"

Watching him leave Naerys quickly stood squeezing Sansa's hand one last time as she gazed over at Joffrey having become pretty skilled at winning his favor over time since Eddard's murder "Your Grace if I may excused to speak to my betrothed for a moment with your permission."

"Of course my Lady" Joffrey said unaware that Naerys could easily play him with those kind eyes of hers "Do return though or else you'll miss the festivities."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it your grace" Naerys said with a slight bow as she finally released Sansa's hand an idea striking her as she smiled "Perchance later if you will permit it Your Grace in honor of your Name Day I could show you the skill that I hold with flaming arrows."

"You would shoot flaming arrows for me" Joffrey said biting his lip in a cocky smirk no doubt coming up with some terrible scheme and Naerys fully aware of it knew that whatever it was she wouldn't be the victim "Very well I shall have the servants prepare a demonstration for later, I am curious to see how gifted you are with a bow and arrow."

"They say good enough" Naerys said slightly chuckling as she then took her leave walking away fast as she could manage to catch up with Tyrion finally seeing him down a hall "Could I have a moment my Lord!"

* * *

Tyrion spun around eyes widening for a moment before a small smile appeared as he saw it was her and waited patiently for her to get close to him while the other man stood behind him watching the two curiously.

"My Lord I was so worried" Naerys said speaking truthfully as she tried to hide the tears that wanted to form from her relief "when I had heard you were captured even if it was by Lady Stark I felt the need to pray for you to the gods every day."

"You prayed for me" Tyrion said taken aback and saw how she just barely holding it together from her stance noting the dark shades under her eyes realizing she had truly been suffering quite some time and instantly felt guilty that while away he had been sleeping around with Shae "…My Lady what happened to you?"

"After Lord Stark was killed he's just been so cruel and so demanding the King all the time… I can barely rest" Naerys confessed bringing a hand up as she rubbed her temples stressed "I've been allowing Sansa to sleep in my bed with me because she doesn't feel safe and I've been trying my best… it's just I'm so grateful you're alive my Lord you were truly missed."

"…You are truly remarkable my lady" Tyrion finally said causing her to glance down at him curiously as he sighed and brought one of her hands up and kissed the back of it softly making her smile "I confess I was concerned with my capture and the threat of the King dying that you might have broken or my sister would have gotten to you and when I returned you wouldn't be the same, yet here you are still strong standing tall as though the world cannot touch you."

"It is all I can do my Lord" Naerys admitted shyly her cheeks slightly colored "I mustn't let anyone get to me for if I die or if I allow them to break me then there will be no one to assist Sansa, but most importantly…I wouldn't be here for you. I've waited so long for you to return and now that you're here I am just so ever grateful to have you back."

"I don't think other people will have that same opinion of me" Tyrion said truthfully as he frowned slightly and gave one of her hands a soft squeeze looking up at her seeing how her eyes were full of happiness "I am thankful though that you are so kind to me Lady Naerys, sometimes I feel as though I don't deserve the faith that you put in me nor your affection. Could I perhaps pay you a visit to your chambers later?"

"We could share dinner together and dine in my quarters if you like" Naerys offered with a small smile as Tyrion nodded "Yes that sounds most agreeable I would like that very much, would be a lot easier than dining with my sister less stressful for certain. Now I must be off then my Lady there is still much that I have to do."

Naerys nodded and bowed to him slightly before trudging off Tyrion sighing a bit as he watched her go feeling shame bubble up for his time with Shae as behind him Bronn spoke "That was your intended wasn't it? She's beautiful my Lord a little on the young side but by the gods is she beautiful almost glowing even."

"I know it still confuses me why I am so blessed to have someone like her" Tyrion admitted as he bit his lip in thought "Originally our betrothal was meant to be a jest to the Martells but as of late I don't think I hate the idea as much as I used to…Now onward we go I shan't keep my sister waiting, I know she must be dying to see me."

* * *

Whistling a song Tyrion approached the small council a smug look ever present on his face as approached them "Don't get up!... More ravishing than ever, Big Sister! War _agrees_ with you"

After kissing her on the cheek noting Cersei's disgusted look Tyrion went to sit down "Excuse the interruption. Carry on."

"What are you doing here" Cersei asked not happy with his appearance as Tyrion practically ignoring her poured himself some wine "It's been a... _remarkable_ journey! I _pissed_ off the edge of the Wall. I slept in a sky-cell. I fought with the Hill-tribes! So many adventures…so much to be _thankful_ for!"

"What are you _doing_ here?! This is the Small Council" Cersei said angrily as Tyrion nodded unperturbed by her attitude "Yes… well, I do believe the Hand of the King is _welcome_ at all Small Council meetings."

"Father is the Hand of the King" Cersei said practically snarling as Tyrion nodded pulling out a scroll "Yes but in his absence…"

"Your father has named Lord Tyrion to serve as Hand in his stead… while he fights" Varys said as Cersei stood up having had enough "OUT! _All_ of you, out!...I would like to know how you tricked Father into this!"

" If I were capable of _tricking_ Father, I'd be Emperor of the world by now. You brought this on yourself" Tyrion said as Cersei deflated and took a seat "I have done nothing."

"Quite right, you did _nothing…_ when your son called for Ned Stark's head! Now the entire North has risen up against us" Tyrion said raising his voice near the end as Cersei looked almost meek for a moment "I tried to stop it…"

"Did you? You failed. That bit of theatre will haunt our family for a generation" Tyrion said in disbelief at how unregretful his sister was as Cersei practically scoffed "Robb Stark is a child."

" Who's won _every_ battle he's fought! Do you understand we're losing the war" Tyrion said raising his voice in anger and worry as Cersei simply gave him a look "What do you know about warfare?"

"Nothing, but I know people, and I know that our enemies hate each other almost as much as they hate us" Tyrion explained as Cersei wondered why he was still there "Joffrey is King."

"Joffrey is King" Tyrion repeated in agreement as Cersei gave him a bored look "You are here to advise him." "Only here to advise him. And if the King _listens_ to what I say, the King might just get his uncle Jaime back" Tyrion said as Cersei perked up a bit becoming more interested "How?"

"You love your children. It's your one redeeming quality. That and your cheekbones. The Starks love their children as well, and we have two of them" Tyrion said glancing at Cersei to see that she became rather deflated and gave her a questioning look.

"One" Cersei admitted as Tyrion blinked in disbelief "…One?!"

"Arya that little animal she disappeared" Cersei said while Tyrion narrowed his brows floored at his sister's inadequacy to having lost two members of the Stark family which could've saved them from this war "_Disappeared?_ What, in a puff of smoke?! We had _three_ Starks to trade. You chopped one's head off, and let another _escape. _Father would be _furious_. Must be _hard_ for you…to be the disappointing child."

"I can see you take great pleasure in this" Cersei stated as she looked at Tyrion with an odd gaze "However I'm not betrothed to a little dragon who exhibits such odd behaviors, did you know that ever since Eddard Stark's beheading she has allowed little dove to share a bed with her? She exhibits such inappropriate behaviors yet doesn't give me the courtesy of replying to me with anything but short answers, that girl has been deflecting me."

"I must say I am both surprised and thrilled to hear it" Tyrion said as Cersei's eyes narrowed in anger as he chuckled "You may have ones that you like to sink your claws into but believe me that girl has already proven to me that she is more than capable of keeping up with us…She isn't meek nor is she a pushover my dear sister and it's about some someone realized it."

* * *

"Varys" Naerys greeted bowing before she smiled and took a seat at the table pouring herself a glass of wine "Have you been to the King's Name Day festivities? I watched a man who was supposed to be a Knight come out drunk, fancy that a drunken knight. Now there's something they should be writing stories about a Knight who has had far too much wine."

"You're becoming better at it" Varys said as the two exchanged a knowing look the two having become rather good friends if they could even call each other that over the last couple of weeks and Naerys did find that she shared Varys unique philosophy at the moment for peace in the realm "Soon everyone will believe you to just be this pretty little thing with words and kindness to spare, never will they know what you truly are capable of."

"We are actors to this game Varys" Naerys said sipping at her wine with a smirk "When they cut off Eddard's head and shattered any hope they had of this not becoming a war I realized it was time for me to stop being someone who stands in the background waiting for things to happen and to start focusing on playing my cards right, I will not be on the other end of this should things make a turn for the worse. You are right there is much the two of us can benefit from keeping things as peaceful as we can; you never know when Joffrey is going to fuck us over with another one of his outbursts. Knowing him that could be at any moment."

"Now now my lady even though you and I are friends that does not mean I will allow you to speak such language" Varys said jesting with her as Naerys chuckled softly "Now I did just see Lord Tyrion in the council room so he has returned."

"Yes and in a good mood it seems which is odd considering the circumstances" Naerys said her gaze flickering to the man with a suspicious look "Do you know something about his return that I am missing?"

"Nonsense my lady I wouldn't dream of keeping something from you" Varys said his smile faltering after a moment as he gave her a serious look "However this time I do believe it might be something he wishes to tell you himself, therefore I will not interfere."

Naerys picking up on his tone gave him a wink as she knew he was trying to tell her the secret was worth waiting for a sipping at her wine was grateful that Varys knew when to be discrete with her "Well then I shall be waiting for whatever this news is with anticipation, you better hope this doesn't disappoint though."

* * *

"My lady the King wishes to see you" one of her handmaiden's spoke and Naerys quickly shoved the chest with the egg in it back beneath her bed having been given short chances when she was completely alone to take it out and examine it. She was only curious about it and had no knowledge of what to do with the thing or even how to hatch it if such a thing was possible, she did however find when she stared at it that she was reminded of who her family really was and she almost felt home when she held the egg to her chest.

"I am coming Marla" Naerys said gathering up her skirts and went to her handmaiden's side letting the short younger woman walk with her "Do you know what this is about exactly?"

"No his grace only requested your prescense I was not informed of anything else" Marla admitted with a small sigh "my lady if I may speak out of terms? I am not sure that you spending so much time with his grace is such a good idea."

"I know Marla but I feel more empowered knowing that there is not much they can do to harm me" Naerys admitted giving Marla a small shrug "I have no family here on the mainland and I am betrothed to his Uncle whom many view with discontent, I have no lands to call my own and I am meant to marry to a Lannister as a jest. I try to look at the better things I have though and being in good spirits is better than being depressed that my situation isn't exactly ideal."

"That is certainly a different way of seeing things" Marla admitted making a meek almost squeaky noise when Ser Meryn approached them looking at Naerys with a look of annoyance "The King summoned for you my Lady."

"Yes would you take me the rest of the way Ser Maryn" Naerys said walking towards him flitting her eyes about almost innocently "I'd feel much safer walking if I had a Knight to protect me."

Ser Meryn said nothing feeling confused about the girl in front of him as he simply allowed her to walk with him as Naerys gave Marla a small smile over her shoulder before leaving with the Knight feeling like she was probably walking into another trap. If she was she would handle it the same way she had been handling most things the past few weeks with patience and cunning.

"Ah see here she is my Lady comes when she is called she is almost as loyal as you are Dog" Joffrey said glancing off to his side at the Hound as he sat in his chair as they were now positioned around a field and Naerys gave Joffrey a polite bow greeting him with a soft Your grace "My Lady you will recall earlier how you spoke of giving me a show of your skills with a bow and flaming arrows, well I arranged for you to give me a demonstration."

"You are most gracious your grace" Naerys said giving Joffrey a small smile "To please you and to show my true appreciation to you and the others here at King's Landing will be a true honor."

"Yes of course my Lady" Joffrey said eager for her to begin and gestured for her to be brought the bow and arrows a fire pit off to the side for her to light her arrows was provided "I thought a test of your skills would be more appropriate so I have created three tasks for you to complete each are a bit more challenging."

"As his grace commands" Naerys said giving him a playful bow before she took one of the arrows and put it into the fire pit letting it catch aflame fire never scaring her as she was more entranced by it then afraid of it.

"First see if you can get a perfect bulls-eye" Joffrey said watching with great interest as Naerys took a deep breath before pulling the arrow back and aimed lining up her shot before she fired and hit the center perfectly setting the target on fire.

"Hmm good well done" Joffrey said nodding his approval as Sansa watched warily worried for Naerys as Joffrey clapped his hands "Now if you could my Lady I'd like you to hit the apple atop of my fools head."

Ser Dontos came into the picture looking very timid and afraid shaking slightly as Naerys gave him a small smile feeling bad for him and knew she'd have to aim ever more carefully "Stay still Ser Dontos…"

Ser Dontos gulped and closed his eyes as Naerys aimed before letting the arrow go watching as it hit the front of the apple only entering it a little bit as the fire began to engulf some of the apple and some of Dontos' hair in the process the man wailing as he ran over and threw himself into a barrel full of liquid sighing in relief when the flame was extinguished.

"That was most amusing" Joffrey said clapping his hands as he laughed softly still clearly having found the man's panic and pain as he gazed over at Naerys with an almost fond look "Well done my lady I am most glad you decided to show me this, now what shall you do for your last display my lady?"

Naerys eyes trailed the yard figuring out what she should hit next when she caught sight of one of the gifts Joffrey had been given a giant stag made out of old vines finely threaded and was meant to be added to the garden as a tribute to the Baratheon's.

Without even hesitating Naerys let her arrow fly watching as it caught aflame and heard Joffrey's laughter of glee as she turned to the crowd and bowed met with claps from the crowd as Joffrey smirked "My Lady Naerys I am most pleased that was truly how the King should be celebrated you have kept me most entertained."

"Always a pleasure your grace" Naerys said smiling softly at him before she turned to Sansa giving her a knowing look as Sansa gave her a small smile in return "My lady you as well it is always a pleasure to make my King feel gratified." Sensing that now was her chance to take her leave Naerys calmly walked away as Joffrey turned his attention the rest of his name day and took the way back to her quarters deciding she wanted to prepare for dinner with Tyrion looking forward to seeing her betrothed again.

* * *

"My Lady" Tyrion greeted as he entered her quarters pleased to see that the meal was placed there and watched as Naerys gave him a huge smile as she poured him a cup of wine before she sat in her chair beside his "Welcome my Lord I suggest we eat now before the food becomes cold, I thought you might enjoy your first night back in King's Landing to feel more of an welcoming than of mute acceptance."

"Thank you my Lady I was not expecting such a pleasant surprise" Tyrion said as he took a bite of his food before downing it with the wine enjoying the taste of it all and gazed over at Naerys finding that she was taking delicate bites of the food her mouth still upturned with her beautiful smile "Not many people would do such a thing for me not even my family."

"My Lord someday we will be family" Naerys said as a matter of fact as she wiped at her mouth "Thus I thought I should show you how much you were missed and how grateful I am of your return, a lot has happened since you were last at King's Landing you see."

"Yes I know now my ugly repugnant Nephew is ruling the Kingdom and making a fine mess of things in the process" Tyrion said causing Naerys to let out a chuckle and cover her mouth as she thought it was rude as Tyrion raised a brow in amusement at her reaction "Do you find that humorous my lady?"

"I do indeed my Lord especially the section there about your nephew's appearance certainly what I wouldn't have picked for myself" Naerys said knowing truthfully she found Joffrey rather repulsive and gave Tyrion a small smirk "I more prefer men of intelligence and clever personality who are more witty and have the ability to be kind than those who are spoiled little babes disguised wearing crowns."

"My Lady…"Tyrion said realizing she said she found him attractive by who he was a complement he was not prepared for and quickly tried to recover himself "I was unaware that you found such things in a man desirable."

"Of course how could I not, I not only admire those who exemplify it but care about them as well" Naerys said reaching over and grabbed his glass pouring more wine into it "I am ever so appreciative to be your intended Lord Tyrion."

"…When did you and Varys become friends Naerys" Tyrion said his cheeks colored as he quickly changed the subject surprised by how much her words had touched him and wanted to know the truth "Varys made some indication that you two speak regularly now and are of some closeness to each other." "

Is not what you think my Lord" Naerys said sipping at her wine again before she set it down and stood up pushing her chair back "Lord Varys saved me from being killed by several men who came to murder me whilst in my quarters here shortly after Lord Stark's murder, we both decided since we both wanted the same thing to forge an alliance of sort and thus he and I have become friends to each other I suppose you could say. I swear to you it is nothing more than that."

"Varys had no idea who sent these men" Tyrion asked suspiciously as Naerys nodded looking at him with a solemn expression "My Lady they didn't…hurt you did they?"

"My maidenhood is still intact my love I have not been tainted" Naerys said and Tyrion felt his heart swell as she finally had spoken her affectionate name for him and watched as she lifted one of her sleeves and revealed to him an ugly looking scar of a purple color the wound having now healed an almost straight line on her upper arm as Naerys sighed "They did however leave me with this."

Tyrion hopped down from his chair and padded over to her reaching up Naerys smiling when she realized he couldn't quite reach it and obliged kneeling down so he could run his fingers over it and feel the wound watching as Tyrion appeared to be memorizing it before his gaze moved up to hers a determined look on his face. "I want you to move your things and come stay with me in my new quarters" Tyrion said noticing her confused look "My father has made me Hand of the King in his stead, so I am living in the tower there and I believe you will safer with quarters there."

"What about Lady Sansa" Naerys said and Tyrion gave her a small smile at her concern for the young wolf "What will happen to her?"

"I won't be opposed to her sneaking into your chambers if it makes her feel safe for now" Tyrion said as Naerys gave a noise of happiness and placed a soft kiss on his cheek catching Tyrion off guard as he felt himself flush and tried to recover "…All I want my Lady is your safety do you understand?"

"I do my love" Naerys said nodding before gesturing back to the table full of food "Now shall we continue to eat? I would hate for such a delicious meal to get cold."

"As would I my Lady" Tyrion said getting back in his chair and took another sip of wine before he chuckled and held out his cup "Could you perchance pour me some more my lady?"

"Oh of course" Naerys said chuckling softly in response before she took his cup from him and poured some more wine into it "You may drink as much as you want my love." The two continued their meal in a light mood glad to be able to talk without fear of any repercussions as Tyrion knew without a doubt that he had made the right decision and as much as it would be difficult he would try to remain faithful to Naerys as she had waited a long time to be beside him but had already decided she was his. Now he had to break the news to Shae something he knew would be more difficult said than done.

* * *

Tyrion entered the room surprised to see Varys sitting there beside Shae as Varys greeted him with a polite 'My Lord' as Shae smiled at him "You make me wait a long time but your friend here keeps me company."

"We were just speaking of your bravery in the Stark auxiliary forces" Varys said as Tyrion seemed nonplussed at his prescense "Was quite a battle."

"I heard you suffered a terrible head wound the Northerners are such fearsome warriors" Varys said as Shae smiled "And I tell him the story of how we meet."

"To find such a lovely creature working in your father's kitchen" Varys said as he already knew it was a lie "It almost baggers belief."

"Stranger things have happened" Tyrion said while pouring himself a cup of wine "You should taste her fish pie."

"I don't think Lord Varys likes fish pie" Shae said as Varys looked at her curiously "How can you tell?"

"I can always tell" Shae said as Tyrion took a seat sighing "Lord Varys and I can't let our disadvantages get the best of us. We'll make a fisherman out of him yet."

"I am glad your new friend was able to accompany you to the capital friends are such an important part of life" Varys said as Tyrion could detect something beneath his words "Unfortunate your father didn't want her to come, rest easy my lord I am very good at keeping secrets for my good friends."

"Your discretion is legendary where your friends are concerned" Tyrion said playing along as Varys stood up and placed a kiss on Shae's hand "How unspeakable for me to go on when all you want to do is rest welcome to King's Landing my dear the city has been brightened by your prescense. We have a council meeting my Lord."

"I don't like threats" Tyrion whispered low as they went towards the door to leave as Varys gave him a bewildered look "Who threatened you?"

"I'm not Ned Stark I understand the way this game is played" Tyrion said as Varys agreed "Ned Stark was a man of honor…"

"And I am not, threaten me again and I will have you thrown into the sea" Tyrion said watching to see Varys' reaction "You might be disappointed in the results the storms come and go the bigger fish eat the little fish and I keep on paddling, come my Lord we shouldn't keep the Queen waiting."

"Why choose her as an ally" Tyrion said when they were out of earshot from Shae Tyrion having wanted to visit her to tell her he didn't wish to continue sleeping with her but seeing Varys reminded him of what Naerys had said the night before "I understand that she is my betrothed and as such is an obvious target for those who might wish to see her bloodline extinguished but why go to all this trouble in keeping her as an ally?"

"It might surprise you what young Lady Naerys is capable of" Varys replied amused that Tyrion seemed to hold such doubt in Varys need to have her alive "I kept her alive because I have eyes and ears all around me and I hear things, keeping a dragon alive and as an ally seems to be a way of keeping the realm out of danger for now. In exchange the lovely girl has wonderful assets of her own that she has been putting to good use and has managed to keep the Young King from entering another fit of madness with her skillful words and has somewhat of a newfound influence upon his grace."

"She is able to manipulate Joffrey" Tyrion said disbelief radiating from him as his eyes widened before a small smile formed on his face "Well done my Lady well done that will keep you from harm for now."

"You act as though you didn't know she could be capable of such a thing" Varys said thoroughly pleased that Tyrion now knew that Naerys wasn't just a little girl "On the contrary Lord Tyrion you might find that she almost rivals you with that silver tongue of hers, the way she speaks it is moving to know she is learning to play the game in her own way…Someday she may rival us in her skill at being cunning."

Tyrion felt himself greatly comforted now with the knowledge that Naerys had been able to handle herself all this time and wondered why it made him feel so content in knowing besides Sansa it was him as well that she had chosen to be so completely genuine.

* * *

"Thank you that will be all" Naerys said as she ushered the men out of her room beaming with glee as she saw the true size of her new quarters finding that they were indeed larger than her previous ones and felt that she was truly blessed to have people that would look out for her. Feeling the time was right Naerys knelt down to her bed and slowly pulled out the chest with the egg in it taking it out and pressed the beautiful precious thing to her breast holding it carefully as she stepped out onto her balcony and felt the warmth of the sun of her skin.

"Look at this we get a wonderful view of the city and the sea from here how wonderful" Naerys commented as she gazed around her as she noticed the egg almost as if listening to her shone brighter in color"I love this heat it is truly splendid and quite different from the weather that was always present in Winterfell, I wonder if I could ever be allowed to go and dip my feet in the water the last time I was allowed to swim was when I was very young."

After sitting in a chair on the balcony gazing down at the city for nearly half of an hour Naerys placed the egg back inside and put the chest back in place before she wandered around her room a bit when a small knock caught her off guard and she cleared her throat with a smile "Come in."

"My Lady" a new voice said opening the door and Naerys recognized him as the man from before who had been beside Tyrion "I was asked to bring your noon meal in since my Lord still is making arrangements for your servants to be placed in their new quarters."

"Thank you kind Ser you can set it down right here on the table" Naerys said looking him over surprised by how comforted she was by his prescense "I'm afraid I do not know your name Ser would you mind gracing me with this knowledge? I am certain both you and I are fond of my Lord otherwise you wouldn't have traveled for so long with him, unless it is only the coin that binds you to him."

"My Lady my name is Ser Bronn but I'm afraid I am no knight I am a Sellsword" Bronn admitted looking at the girl in fascination after he had placed down her food "I will also admit to you that my first meeting of my Lord was actually quite different then what you think, I fought for him in a trial by combat so he wouldn't be thrown into the moon door by the Lord of the Vale when no one else volunteered to do so for him."

"No doubt Lady Lysa was seeking to use her son's love of having people thrown through the moon door when Catelyn had captured My Lord in hopes that the young Arryn would have easily disposed of Tyrion" Naerys said shaking her head knowing what had probably occurred "He saved his hide by using the old trial by combat gambit that no doubt Lysa sought to ruin, thank the gods you were there to answer for him Ser Bronn or he might not very well be alive and I might have been the next head on a spike that the King wanted to see. It was a brave thing you did Ser fighting in Tyrion's name as no doubt he was outnumbered in favor by the people of the Vale and Lady Lysa despite being Lady Stark's sister is unhinged so there is no doubt in my mind that had he continued to be their prisoner that he would have not made it back here in one piece."

"You have no need to thank me my Lady it was actually quite entertaining traveling with My Lord and I got to see more action than I've had in quite some time" Bronn said his eyes flashing with amusement but also kindness at how Naerys had spoken to him so politely "I must say I am quite pleased though to have gotten to speak with you what my Lord had said about you doesn't do you enough justice, I look forward to serving you as well."

"Yes I can see we shall get along splendidly" Naerys said nodding as Bronn went to the door no doubt to give her privacy to eat and she perked up right as he reached the knob "Do tell me before you leave Ser Bronn…When you won for Tyrion did Lysa whine and pout? I always imagined that woman to be a bit too childish for her age."

"She did indeed my Lady" Bronn said practically chuckling as he gave her a small nod "Told me I didn't fight with honor too, yet here I stand not dead and not at all thrown through the moon door." With that Naerys was left to eat her food alone in enjoyable silence as she decided that things would now be falling into place and with that in mind felt a lot more comforted and safe than she had in a long time.


	6. Tyrion the New Hand

Naerys 6

_The winds felt good on her back as she dipped her feet into the water sitting on the beach watching as the waves crashed the shore and the sun shone high in the sky. _

_"Oh stop that dear" Naerys said chuckling when she felt something press into her side stiffening for a moment before she relaxed realizing it was the same dragon as always the one who made her smile whenever she saw it in her dreams "I thought you were going to go and play." _

_The dragon tilted its head confused as Naerys sighed and reached her hand out running it over the dragons crest with a smile "You are so mysterious and I've never seen you in real life yet every time I see you like this I feel home, is that too farfetched to believe in such things?" _

_The dragon as if understanding her nuzzled her hand softly as Naerys heard a gasp from behind her and turned to it her eyes widening before a smile broke free and she chuckled "Hello Daenerys how I have missed you my sister."_

_ Daenerys although changed from her experiences recently and now as the leader of the Dothraki still couldn't help the compulsion to be childish around her sister and despite not seeing her for quite some time Naerys still found her younger sister there with her arms around her neck as Daenerys hugged her close afraid that if she blinked her sister would no longer be there "I have so much to tell you." _

_"Well then tell all my little dragon" Naerys said holding onto one of Daenerys' hands with a smile "I want to hear everything."_

* * *

Naerys was enjoying her time out in the gardens with Sansa chuckling as she spoke with the young wolf happy to see that she was in good spirits for the moment "I am quite sorry I haven't been able to see you as much as I used to but it is a bit different now having quarters in the tower of the hand."

"I know Naerys I was actually surprised when the Imp insisted that you take quarters within the same tower as him" Sansa said hearing a small sound of distaste come from Naerys at her using the word imp "It's just with his reputation I thought he would rather keep up with his usual routine of keeping company with whore's, him inviting you to stay is unexpected…Do you think he could be changing his ways?"

"My little wolf would it be so hard to believe he wishes to protect me" Naerys said placing a soft kiss on Sansa's forehead affectionately watching as the girl gazed at her curiously "I know your dreams of knights and prince's coming to save you may be shattered for now but Sansa somewhere out there is the man who can treat you as though you are his only reason for existing."

"You really think so Naerys" Sansa said her eyes lighting up knowing Naerys always meant well for her "…Well I suppose anyone is better than the King…I mean how could I think such things my heart will always belong to Joffrey!"

"Shh it's alright to speak your mind with me little wolf" Naerys soothed rubbing Sansa's back softly as they slowed in their walking "I would never betray you or the words we exchange in confidence with each other, I will always be here for you Sansa."

Sansa appeared to brighten up at this knowledge that Naerys was there for her when one of the Knights approached them and Naerys instantly got a sense that something was wrong when the man turned to her "My Lady the Queen Regent wishes to see you."

"Seems I'm needed elsewhere my little wolf" Naerys said giving Sansa's hand a small squeeze "I shall join you later for evening meal in my chambers please enjoy the rest of your walk Lady Sansa." Sansa nodded timidly a meek look on her face as Naerys took the Knights arm and allowed him to lead her towards the Queen's chambers wondering just what it was that Cersei had on her mind.

* * *

Entering the Queen's chambers Naerys instantly could tell something was off as a nice meal was placed on the table that was set for two Naerys' guard being raised as Cersei turned to her and offered her a nice smile that the dragon knew was anything but pleasant before gesturing to the guards to shoo "Leave us."

"Hello my dear little kitten it has been some time since we last spent time together the mere two of us" Cersei said as Naerys had to hide her dislike at Cersei's nickname for her "I thought a nice meal might be a good way to have some conversation with you don't you think? After all soon enough we will be family and you will be wed to my brother."

"I suppose it is a pleasant enough idea" Naerys said taking a seat across from Cersei as she looked toward the Queen Regent with a calculating gaze "We both know you don't exactly consider my Lord your brother though, after all it was him who took your mother away."

"Yes well I loved her dearly and he came into this world at the cost of her" Cersei said surprised by her words and caught off guard but tried her best to maintain a calm façade "You must sympathize with me, your sister took your mother's life did she not?"

"Yes but I did not have the luxury to feel sadness or anger as the last member of my family is in Essos" Naerys said feeling that this was more of a means of Cersei trying to pick fault at her for being betrothed to Tyrion "My family in my eyes is nonexistent and thus I had no one of which I had to mourn over, there was no ill feelings for me growing up knowing it was me and myself alone that I had to care for."

"Still now you will be wed to my brother…I confess I feel pity for you little kitten having such a beauty like you a girl of rare Valyrian descent being given to a dwarf, it is a crime of its own accord" Cersei said taking a sip of her wine as Naerys brows narrowed as she wanted to hear what else the queen had to say on the matter "I wanted to advise you to do as I did and do not put so much love towards your husband, instead love your children for they are your true legacy and will be the ones you can truly be loved in return by."

"My Queen if it is alright for me to speak out of term was there ever a time when you loved the late King" Naerys questioned as Cersei sighed "When I was younger yes I thought he was very handsome and I thought I was the luckiest girl in all of Westeros, but that was only a memory he was never interested in me he only tolerated me out of our political binds that had us both bound to each other."

"My Queen I am shocked I had no idea you had to feel such sadness" Naerys said now the tables turning as she felt pity for the former Queen before her and gave her a small smile still keeping up her façade "I know your wish is to advise me and I will take that into true consideration, however my circumstances are quite different from yours as I have nothing to offer my betrothed. If he truly didn't wish to be tied to me I feel certain my Lord would tell me and then have the whole arrangement cancelled if he saw it fit."

"Little Kitten do not speak as though you know how it truly is to be wed to someone who can do beastly things to you" Cersei said her eyes narrowing in dislike as she found that Naerys somehow was turning her words on her "My brother has always taken an interest in whores do not think he would not bore of you so easily once you are tied to each other, I wouldn't be amazed if he tires of you within a short amount of time."

"My Queen I understand your reasoning but you see I would never harm or wish ill of my Lord…I was raised to know of my duty as a wife and to carry it out without fail" Naerys said her eyes darkening as the violet became more vivid in color catching Cersei a bit off guard as under the table Naerys had her hands balled in fists "He may tire of me and he may leave me behind to go frolic with whores but that would not bother me as my only wish is that he find contentment, if he finds me to be an obstacle keeping him of that than I cannot stop him but I will not be something of resentment…I will not ever do him such injustice."

A knock on the door broke the two of their stare down as a knight peeked his head in the doorway and looked towards Naerys "My Lady his Grace has called for you he wishes to see you in the courtyard."

"Of course mustn't keep his grace waiting" Naerys said standing up putting back on her veil of calm as she gazed over at Cersei giving her a small smile "My Queen I had such a lovely time dining with you, perchance may we do this again?"

"Yes I would like for that as well" Cersei said uncertain surprised by how powerful Naerys had seemed moments before shocked by how the young girl's words had been so unflinchingly true as though she feared that Tyrion truly would tire of her but didn't care as she just wanted him to be at ease, what a laugh that was "I suppose I shall have to set up another time when we can dine together, when you are free of course."

"Of course my Queen" Naerys said bowing to her before taking the Knight's arm as he led her away and Cersei felt herself still at the thought that the girl that had just been before her was not meek and easily controllable like Sansa was but instead strong and obviously wasn't going to bow down to her with ease.

"I would like to see you break my little kitten" Cersei commented to herself staring at the spot Naerys had been moments before "Someday you will be family and you will be surrounded by Lions, I'd like to see how you fair not letting them sink their claws into you."

* * *

"Your grace" Naerys said bowing watching as Joffrey nodded looking at her with a pleased expression "My Lady I see you have arrived, I wanted you to join us while I use my crossbow on these targets."

"Oh Your grace that would be splendid to witness" Naerys said knowing how much joy Joffrey took in his crossbows and other weapons of war "If I may say your grace I have never used one of those myself I was limited to the simple bows and arrows in Winterfell."

"Well then I must show you how to use them" Joffrey said his eyes full of amusement but there was obvious contentment in them as Naerys eyes widened playing the part perfectly of some awestruck girl "If his grace wishes I would love to learn even though I know a woman's place is not hunting or fighting I still would like to learn, perhaps one day I could give his grace a show of flaming arrows using a crossbow if granted your permission of course. Though that would be quite some time away I'm sure as it will take me quite a while and I doubt I could be as good as you are Your Grace."

"Nonsense Lady Naerys I'm sure with my coaching you will be able to hit the target properly after some time of lessons" Joffrey said smug as always "However no one is as good as I am with a crossbow, you may come second only to me someday."

"Please show me how it works" Naerys said feeling disgusted by herself at having to do this a lot and hated putting on a show as she felt it odd that Joffrey enjoyed spending such time with her knowing he did think of her as an Aunt sort of already but she feared if that childish nature turned into something else he would wish to torture her similarly in the ways he did to Sansa, after all he was almost a man.

"It works like this" Joffrey said lining up the shot for her giving a great display before he let the arrow go and made a noise of dislike when the arrow missed the center and instead hit a bit to the right of it "This damn thing is defective! I swear normally I wouldn't miss!"

"Perhaps you should come up with a design on your own after all you are the King" Naerys said as the clogs moved in his head and Joffrey gave her a gratified smirk "That would be splendid I could reinvent how the crossbow works and instead have them craft me one that works properly! Ser Meryn fetch the weapon smith immediately!"

Naerys watched as Joffrey took such pleasure in his toys and watched for the time that he required of her as the young King shot off arrow after arrow and thought it a good thing that she was not the target of the arrows grateful that for now she was in good graces with Joffrey.

* * *

Naerys came upon Tyrion's quarters having wanted to have a word with him when she caught ear of the conversation they were having and thought it best if she stayed quiet to let him finish with his guest. "I'm not questioning your honour, Lord Janos...I'm denying its existence" Tyrion said practically shouting at Janos Slynt in dislike as the man stood up "If you think I'll stand here and take this from _you_, dwarf!"

"Dwarf? You should've stopped at "Imp"! And, yes, you _will_ stand here and take it from me- unless you'd like to take it from my _friend_ here" Tyrion said as Janos looked to see Bronn standing there with a smirk "I intend to serve as Hand of the King until my father returns from the war, and since you _betrayed_ the _last_ Hand of the King…well, I _just_ wouldn't feel safe with you lurking about."

"What are you… my friends at court will _not_ allow this! The Queen herself" Lord Janos spoke in disgust as Tyrion gave him a placid look "The Queen _Regent_! And you're a _fool_ to believe she is your friend."

"We shall hear what _Joffrey_ has to say about this" Janos said menacingly as he tried to threaten Tyrion but Tyrion had the upper sleeve as men came in ready to take Janos away and gave him a smirk looking at Janos as he spoke "No, we _shan't_. There's a ship leaving for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea tonight. From there, it's rather a _long_ walk to Castle Black. I hope you enjoy the Wall. _I_ found it surprisingly beautiful…in a brutal, horribly uncomfortable sort of way."

"The lads will escort you, the streets aren't safe at night, my Lord" Bronn said in a rather smug tone as Janos looked at them in disbelief "These men are under _my_ command! I command you to arrest this cutthroat!"

"His name is Bronn" Tyrion said enjoying how the tables had turned "and _he_ is the new Commander of the City Watch."

"Boys" Bronn said as the men started dragging Janos away and both Bronn and Tyrion watched surprised as Naerys stepped into the room and walked over to stand by Tyrion's side as Janos yelled "I have friends at court… powerful friends! The King himself made me a Lord!"

"Well I guess that would be a cause for celebration" Naerys said when the Lord was gone and turned to Tyrion with a small smile "I apologize my love but I came to speak to you when I came upon a most lovely conversation, that man is better off gone from this place he is only after his own benefit."

"That's precisely why I saw to it that he was taken away from here and there are more capable allies put into place" Tyrion said handing her a cup of wine as Bronn poured himself one "To the new Commander! If I told you to murder an infant girl…say, still at her mother's breast. Would you do it, without question?"

Naerys ears perked up eager to see the reply as Bronn said no pausing for a moment "I'd ask how much."

Naerys and Tyrion stared at him uneasily for a moment before Tyrion turned to her with a small smile "So my Lady haven't you been taught that eavesdropping can have terrible consequences?"

"Then smite me my Lord for I did so eavesdrop on your conversation earlier" Naerys said playfully as Tyrion chuckled "I wanted to actually tell you that I had an earlier meal with your sister and it was just delightful."

"My sister really knows how to treat her guests I cannot say I am surprised" Tyrion said as Naerys rolled her eyes playfully "My Lady was there anything of interest said at this meal?"

"Nothing besides the usual swipe at my honor and your unfathomable need to immerse with whores" Naerys said bending down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek without hesitation as Tyrion's eyes widened looking at Naerys as she looked back at him with a warm gaze "I however am unfazed by such things and have no doubt as are you for we have dealt with such ridicule for most of our existence…Oh by the Gods it is about evening meal time isn't it I mustn't keep Sansa waiting I am sorry my Lord and Bronn but I must take my leave."

"Take care of yourself my Lady" Tyrion said watching as she went to the door "I shall see you later when I have time to spare."

"Yes of course my Lord as always I look forward to it" Naerys said opening the door as she turned one last time gazing over her shoulder at him "Till then my Love."

"You do realize that one is a right smart girl" Bronn said gesturing over his shoulder to where Naerys had been after she had left "She certainly is quite pretty too." Tyrion looked over at his friend having to agree with him at the same time knowing he'd have to go and see his sister to tell her news of Janos Slynt's much needed departure.

* * *

"Lord Janos Slynt was Commander of the City Watch. You had no right to exile him" Cersei said in disgust as Tyrion watched her with a calm gaze "I have _every_ right! I am the King's Hand!"

"You're serving as the King's Hand until Father gets here. I am the Queen Regent" Cersei said trying to let him know how valuable her place was as Tyrion practically scoffed "You might find it _difficult_ to rule over millions who want you dead. Half this city will starve when winter comes, the other half will plot to overthrow you...and your gold-plated thugs just gave them their rallying cry; "The Queen slaughters babies!" You don't even have the decency to deny it! It wasn't you who gave the order, was it? Joffrey didn't even tell you?_ Did_ he tell you? I imagine that would be even worse."

"He did what needed to be done! You want to be Hand of the King?! You want to rule?! This is what ruling _is_; lying on a bed of weeds, ripping them out by the root, one by one, before they strangle you in your sleep" Cersei said trying to justify what her son had done as Tyrion looked at her in confusion " I'm no king, but I think there's more to ruling than that."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT _YOU_ THINK! You've never taken it seriously; you haven't, Jaime hasn't. It's all fallen on me" Cersei said angrily trying to demonstrate that she was the only one who had been holding everything together as Tyrion gazed at her warily for a moment deciding to lighten the mood "As has Jaime repeatedly, according to Stannis Baratheon."

Cersei paused for a moment then giggled as Tyrion looked at her curiously "You're funny. You've always been funny...but none of your jokes will ever match the first one, will they? Do you remember, back when you ripped my mother open on your way out of her and she bled to death?"

"She was my mother too" Tyrion said both angry and hurt as Cersei gazed at him not too pleased "Mother gone, for the sake of you. There's no bigger joke in the world than that. And soon you'll be marrying a girl with nothing who will surely turn her back on you someday even if she believes that you can bring her happiness, I doubt you will ever make anyone happy."

Tyrion gazed at her his eyes narrowing as he shook his head "No you may not believe it dear sister but I never intended for what happened with our mother, I may be a dwarf but I would never wish for that girl to suffer…Not for her sorrow to be the cause of my existence at the very least." After that Tyrion left realizing from the way that Cersei had spoken that she must of tried to see thru Naerys loyalty to him but the girl had been unrelenting thus meaning that Cersei's jab was instead to make him doubt her, but the dwarf knew he couldn't ever for the girl was something he'd never imagined he'd have.

* * *

"Naerys" said a voice and Naerys turned from the book she was reading having been fully immersed in her literature sitting out on her balcony in a chair enjoying the sunshine so much that she hadn't heard the door open but smiled when she saw it was Tyrion and gestured for him to take a seat across from her "I noticed you weren't in the main part of the room but Lady Sansa was occupying your bed so I surmised you must've been still in the room."Tyrion didn't know why he had made it to her chambers in the morning not yet having told Shae he didn't wish to see her anymore but somehow felt that morning that he needed to see Naerys and tell her of his desires and plans.

"Yes I've been here for a little less of an hour while the young wolf has been asleep" Naerys said closing the book making sure to have it marked with the feather she had been using as a bookmark before she placed it in her lap giving him her full attention "I am most pleased to see you here though my Lord are you well?"

"Yes I am my Lady I just wanted to ask you something" Tyrion said as Naerys nodding giving him a small smile "Does your arrangement with Lord Varys, does it require you to divulge all the information you obtain to him?"

"Not all of it no" Naerys said shaking her head "It requires me to give him the information that we think could mean dire consequences for the people here or the realm so no I don't divulge everything to him as there are still secrets of which I am allowed to keep and would wish for that matter to keep. I think discretion to all of those that I am close with is important."

"Good than may I speak with you of something in confidence" Tyrion said watching as her eyes widened before she nodded "As you know I am the Hand of the King so I must run things smoothly without fail and without improper decisions made by the King, so I am creating a test if you will for those of the small council."

"Those of the small council" Naerys repeated looking at him with a curious look "That is actually most wise for I believe it was through Lord Baelish that Eddard was betrayed and thrown in prison for trusting…What sort of plan have you conjured my love?"

"By telling each of them a different story" Tyrion said as Naerys smirked in realization "The true story though I will tell you and please understand my sister must not know."

"If this a test for me to keep my mouth shut you may be glad that I will not say a word to anyone" Naerys said grasping one of his hands in her own with a small squeeze "If this is your method of Kneading out those who are disloyal then I implore you to stick to your instincts."

"I am pleased that you agree my Lady" Tyrion said giving her a smile of approval placing a kiss upon her hand "Now the real plan…I am to have my niece Myrcella shipped off to Dorne and betrothed to the prince as a means to apologize for the terrible crimes done to Elia Martell."

"The Martell's are certainly not in favor of your family by any means" Naerys said biting her lip in thought "Though this may anger your sister it would put you back into Dorne's good graces which is something we might need in the future…Very well my love you have my support in this plan I see the true potential within it."

"Now to weed out the disloyal" Tyrion said gesturing to the bottle of wine she had been drinking from as Naerys nodded her approval and he poured himself some into a cup "Who to start with though?"

* * *

"Thank the Gods…I haven't had a proper shit in days" Tyrion said as he accepted the vial from Maester Pycelle having decided with him to start as the Maester smiled "I've encountered this problem before, my Lord…the stresses of power often have this, erm…insalubrious effect. Two drops with water, daily."

" I'm so grateful to have a man of your vast knowledge and wisdom on my side…Please" Tyrion said as Maester Pycelle took a seat "Oh thank you my Lord."

"I can trust you Pycelle, can I not" Tyrion questioned as the man looked at him feigning surprise "Why yes of course my Lord!"

"These are perilous times- and the Crown must forge new alliances. And these _alliances_ must often be sealed in matrimony" Tyrion said taking a seat adjacent to Pycelle as he spoke to see what the man had to say "Matrimony, eh? Yes..."

"I'm trusting the Council with these plans, but the _Queen_ mustn't know. I can't have her... _meddling_ in affairs that could determine the future of the Realm… there's too much at stake" Tyrion said as Maester Pycelle gazed at him curiously "Oh yes indeed…I shall be as silent as the grave!"

"I'm brokering an alliance with House Martell of Dorne. Princess Myrcella will wed their youngest son, when she comes of age…ensuring their loyalty, and their army, should we need it" Tyrion said standing up and walking to get himself some wine while Pycelle looked slightly alarmed "Myrcella... sent away to _Dorne?"_

* * *

" But, remember- the _Queen_ mustn't know" Tyrion said watching as Varys practically grinned "Ooooh- "The Queen mustn't know" I _love_ conversations that begin this way."

"I plan to marry Princess Myrcella off... to _Theon Greyjoy_" Tyrion said watching as Varys' brow narrowed in confusion "Theon Greyjoy. Forgive me, my Lord, but _how_? He grew up a _ward_ of Winterfell…he fights for Robb Stark. "

"Precisely, Theon's father _loathed_ the Starks, and will convince the boy to come to our side" Tyrion said getting up again to get himself some more wine "Greyjoy can destroy the Northern army from within, and we can have his father's ships. But, remember, you must tell no one."

* * *

"Tell no-one ..._what" _Baelish questioned with a smile as Tyrion looked at him " I plan to wed Princess Myrcella... to Robin Arynn of the Vale. Lhysa... is _not_ fond of me. But, perhaps the promise of a Royal match will convince her to... let bygones be bygones."

"She _imprisoned_ you, she tried to _execute_ you…and you offer her son, a _princess" _Baelish said chuckling in disbelief as Tyrion walked towards him "For men in our position, holding grudges can be... an encumbrance, don't you think?"

"And I suppose... you want _me_ to broker this agreement" Baelish questioned as Tyrion gave him a knowing glance "Who better?"

"Yes, I could sing this song to Lhysa, if I _cared_ to... What's in it for me" Baelish said looking to Tyrion to see if it was worth his while as Tyrion grinned "The gratitude of the people of Westeros, for helping to end this war...the adoration of the King, for helping to bring the Vale back into the fold... and Harrenhall."

"Harrenhall is cursed" Baelish said turning away and Tyrion practically scoffed as he spoke "I never took you for a superstitious man. By all means, tear it down and rebuild. You'll be able to afford it, I'm planning to make you Lord of the Riverlands."

"With a single stroke, you'd make me one of the greatest Lords in the Realm" Baelish said suspiciously having turned back around as Tyrion took a drink "You served my family well, in the matter of the succession."

"So did Janos Slynt…and _he_ was given Harrenhall too, until you snatched it away" Baelish said accusingly while Tyrion gave him a look "I _need_ you, to deliver Lhysa Arynn…I _didn't_ need Janos Slynt. It's settled, then? Good! Oh, and remember…"

"The Queen mustn't know" Baelish agreed as Tyrion nodded knowing there was the plan put into place and now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

" You monster! Myrcella is my only daughter. Do you really think I will let you sell her like a common whore" Cersei exclaimed angrily as Tyrion gazed at her "Myrcella is a princess! Some would say she was born for this!"

"I will not let you ship her off to Dorne as I was shipped off to Robert Baratheon" Cersei said truly distraught at the thought of her own daughter being taken "Dorne is the safest place for her."

"Are you mad? The Martells _loathe_ us" Cersei screamed as Tyrion remained calm knowing his sister would've reacted this way "That's why we need to seduce them. We're going to need their support in the war _your_ son started!"

"She'll be a hostage" Cersei said calming down some as Tyrion had to disagree "A guest."

"You won't get away with this. You think the piece of paper father gave you keeps you safe? Ned Stark had a piece of paper too" Cersei said as Tyrion gave her a half smile for a moment before giving her a serious look "It's done Cersei."

"No…" Cersei said angrily as Tyrion sighed "You cannot stop it."

"No" Cersei exclaimed again in anger while Tyrion sighed "Just how safe do you think Myrcella is if the city falls? Do you want to see her raped and butchered like the Targaryen children?! Make no mistake; they will mount her pretty little head on a spike right beside _yours_."

"Get out! Get out" Cersei screamed as Tyrion left leaving his sister to weep in sorrow as Tyrion knew now who was his enemy and knew that he needed to make it known that as Hand of the King he would not be messed with.

* * *

Tyrion, Bronn and another man burst into the chambers of Maester Pycelle surprised to see him in his quarters with a whore as Pycelle looked at them in outrage "What is the meaning of this?! No! No, please!"

"You disappoint me, Grand Maester" Tyrion said knowing whom it was that had broken his trust as the Maester pleaded " I am your loyal servant."

"So loyal that you told the queen about my plans to send Myrcella to Dorne" Tyrion countered knowing that it had been him all along as Naerys would never in a million years betray him while the Maester looked at him "No, never! It's a falsehood, I swear it. It wasn't me. Ah, Varys! It was Varys, the Spider…"

"See, I told Varys that I was giving the princess to the Greyjoys. I told Littlefinger that I planned to wed her to Robin Arryn. I told no one that I was offering her to the Dornish. No one but you" Tyrion said watching as the mans eyes filled with worry "The eunuch has spies everywhere."

"Cut off his manhood and feed it to the goats" Tyrion wasted no time in saying to the man behind him who looked confused "There are no goats half man."

"Well, make do! How long have you been spying for my sister" Tyrion questioned as Pycelle looked at him without shame "All I did, I did for House Lannister. Always. Your lord father, ask him. I've always been his servant, since the days of the Mad King."

"I don't like his beard…"Tyrion countered shaking his head as Bronn grabbed the Maester and cut it off "What? No! Ahhh!"

"How many Hands have you betrayed, Pycelle? Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn..." Tyrion questioned having had enough of his bull wanting to get rid of him as Pycelle gazed at him "Lord Arryn! He knew, he knew the truth about the- the Queen and he planned to act, to tell King Robert…"

"So you poisoned him" Tyrion wondered as Pycelle gazed at him incredulity "No! Never!"

"But you let him die! Made sure he succumbed" Tyrion accused as Pycelle pleaded "Lannister, I've always served Lannister...!"

"Get him out of my sight! Throw him in one of the black cells" Tyrion said in disgust as they took him away before he eyed the whore and placed down two coins for her giving her a grunt of apology before he walked away glad that he wouldn't have anymore enemies around for awhile.

* * *

"My Lord" Shae greeted when Tyrion returned to his chambers and gazed at him fondly a seductive tone in her voice as Tyrion had not expected to see her there "You do make me wait a long time my lion."

"My Lady I wasn't expecting to see you here" Tyrion admitted as Shae smirked and showed him her state of almost complete undress making Tyrion a bit flustered "I'm afraid I'm not in the proper mood at the moment my Lady I'd ask for you to wait for perhaps tomorrow."

"Why not my Lord" Shae said as her voice took on an almost purr and she gazed at Tyrion "Are you not attracted to me anymore?"

"No of course I find you attractive" Tyrion said as she started to advance on him and felt almost cornered by the woman "I cannot however continue this with you!"

"Why not my Lord" Shae questioned obviously feeling scorned as her pitch began to rise "Is there someone else? Oh don't tell me it's that young girl you're betrothed to! She will never be able to give you the pleasure that I do!"

"Shae no" Tyrion said very calmly putting a hand up halting her as he spoke "You can say cruel things to me in retaliation for the anger that I am causing you I know I deserve that, you however cannot say anything about her or speak poorly of her for Naerys is something much more than I deserve!"

"How can you throw away everything that we have" Shae said gazing at him in anger and confusion "Is she really worth all of this between us being tossed away, like trash?!"

"No she is worth more than that" Tyrion admitted as Shae looked at him confused "Naerys is something that I never thought I'd get nor something I'd ever be worthy of yet she is here and she has not given me any reason to doubt she will ever leave or betray my trust."

"You would throw me simply like that because you believe that this girl is of more significance than all of that" Shae said after a moment nearly scoffing in disgust "Well then have at it! She can have you for all your worth my Lord and let us hope that you won't go back to the ways we both know you're accustomed to…With a whore at your side, goodnight my Lord and farewell." Tyrion knew he shouldn't have let her words hurt him so but with the words hanging in the air and feeling that he was finally free Tyrion left his quarters before walking down the hall having one destination in mind.

* * *

A knock on the door shocked Naerys who was sitting comfortable in one of the chairs in nothing but a thin red night gown as Joffrey insisted if she was going to be a Lannister she needed more gold and red within her wardrobe "Come in." "My Lady I am sorry for my intrusion" Tyrion said walking in surprised by her state having to clear his throat to steady himself "I apologize perhaps I can come in at another time."

"No it is quite alright" Naerys said gesturing over to the seat beside her "I was just having some tea before I took myself to bed."

"My Lady I have come to confess" Tyrion said as Naerys glanced at him expectantly "I haven't been completely honest with you and I wanted to confess something."

"My love share whatever it is you wish to say" Naerys said and held his hand gently smiling at him softly "You could do no such wrong whatever it is you fear to tell me for I will forgive you."

"Naerys I deserve no such kindness" Tyrion said as Naerys looked at him confused as he sighed "Naerys since returning I have not done you right for I have been allowing a whore to warm my bed and thus I haven't been as loyal to you as you have been to me. The honor that you bestow upon me I do not deserve, for I have not been honoring you."

"Well this was not unexpected my Lord" Naerys said as she stood up pacing a bit as Tyrion watched her worried that she would show him the same amount of disdain that Shae had just given him when Naerys turned to him with a questioning look "Well was she good?"

"Pardon" Tyrion said blinking in disbelief floored by her response "Is that all you have to ask on the matter?"

"Tyrion my love I have known for years about your um discretions ever since I was a young girl" Naerys admitted biting her lip in slight embarrassment not sure if it was a subject she wanted to speak of "I knew that you find attraction to them for they can show you a false sense of affection and I knew that you desired that for you are just like me where most of the world has no care or love for us. I have no problem nor will I ever find fault within your need for someone to show you affection or to give you attention for it is something that everyone craves. For years now my love my only wish has been that you may find some form of contentment and happiness in this world for everyone deserves to have it."

"Naerys…" Tyrion said astounded by her confession and stood staring at her intently and walked towards her taking both of her hands in his and looked at them closely "How in all of Westeros and by the Gods did I ever get the privilege of having you as my betrothed?"

"I am still trying to piece those clues together" Naerys admitted chuckling as she smiled "I must say though the gods they work in mysterious ways."

"That they do" Tyrion agreed and motioned for her to kneel down watching as Naerys did so and gave her a small smile "However it is not to them I am grateful but to you alone, you have survived all this time in King's Landing eagerly awaiting for my return and I have been thinking for most of my life that you are only a child. However even I can be wrong apparently, you are not just some silly girl but are quickly proving to me how effective you can be."

"I've been trying to keep up with you and your cunning nature my Lord but I admit sometimes the charade we play it is hard" Naerys said nodding in agreement giving him a small smile "I care not for your family name but instead for the man of which I will be marrying as you are not a halfman or a dwarf to me, you are as whole as you could possibly be."

Tyrion then finding that no other words needed to be spoken leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek as Naerys flushed at the movement finding it sweet that he was finally the one willing to show her affection "I shall see you tomorrow when I have the time but until then I'll let you rest." "Until then my love" Naerys agreed as she trudged over to her bed and with Tyrion watching climbed inside situating herself before her eyes automatically fluttered shut as Tyrion found himself tiredly trudging towards his chambers wondering how he'd ever get to sleep when he felt so lifted.

* * *

"You'll be pleased to know that our mutual friend is doing quite well in Lady Sansa's service" Varys said drinking as Tyrion eyed him deciding there was no harm in saying it "Good that was one of my better ideas…However she is no longer of use within my stead, I'm afraid now I have more singular interests that mainly deal with my future and a certain arrangement that was made for me years ago."

"Well I must say my Lord that does come at a surprise, though I am quite certain the little dragon will be thoroughly pleased with this, if you haven't let her known your intentions already. _And_, it seems the Grand Maester has found his way into a black cell? Well played, my Lord Hand. But,should I be worried? Janos Slynt, Pycelle...the Small Council grows smaller every day" Varys said curiously as Tyrion gave him a shrug in response "The Council has a reputation for serving past Hands poorly. I don't mean to follow Ned Stark to the grave."

"Power is a curious thing, my lord. Are you fond of riddles" Varys questioned as Tyrion glanced at him curiously "Why, am I about to hear one?"

"Three great men sit in a room; a king, a priest and a rich man. Between them stands a common sellsword. Each great man bids the sellsword kill the other two. Who lives, who dies" Varys said as Tyrion's eyes narrowed "Depends on the Sellsword."

"Does it? He has neither crown, nor gold, nor the favor of the gods" Varys said countering Tyrion as Tyrion posed his own reasoning for his answer "He has a sword, the power of life and death."

"But if it's swordsmen who rule... why do we pretend kings hold all the power? When Ned Stark lost his head, who was truly responsible? Joffrey? The executioner? Or something else" Varys said as Tyrion frowned "I've decided I don't like riddles."

"Power resides where men believe it resides. It's a trick, a shadow on the wall, and... a very small man can cast a very large shadow" Varys said as Tyrion smiled and the two of them drank in agreement knowing that Tyrion had proven himself already that he was a capable Hand much more so than his predecessors and hoped that would be enough to keep him alive for now.


	7. A Riot in King's Landing

Naerys 7

Naerys had been taking a simple stroll when she heard the undeniable whimper of Sansa alarms flaring within her veins as she felt the compulsive need to protect the girl and heard Joffrey speaking to her "Ser my Lady is overdressed unburden her."

Walking in Naerys eyes widened as she saw Ser Meryn rip at Sansa's clothing the poor girl whimpering as Joffrey didn't seem to want to stop "If we want Robb Stark to hear us we're going to have to speak louder!"

"Please your grace may I ask what is all of this" Naerys said moving in front of Sansa without question her eyes kind and calm as she looked at Joffrey "Has the girl done something to displease you?"

"It's all of her brother's fault" Joffrey exclaimed in anger as behind her Naerys could feel Sansa quiver in fear "I'm trying to send a message to her brother!"

Ser Meryn raised his sword and Naerys without question moved in front of her to take the hit closing her eyes as she waited for the impact and felt Sansa squeeze one of her hands in her own when she heard the voice of her savior "What is the meaning of this?!"

Opening her eyes Naerys watched as Tyrion approached them his eyes wide with anger and concern as his eyes met the scene in front of him watching at how Sansa was practically clinging to Naerys back in fear while Ser Meryn almost loomed over them.

"What kind of Knight beats a helpless girl" Tyrion asked in incredulity as Ser Meryn practically snarled at him "The kind who serves his King imp!"

"Careful now, we don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak" Bronn spoke in retaliation amused at how reckless the Knight was being as he watched Naerys nurse Sansa secretly without the King seeing as her hand ran itself over the young girls wounds on her back gently brushing them while Tyrion spoke "Someone get the girl something to cover herself with. She's to be your Queen. Have you no regard for her honor?!"

Naerys helped Sansa place the cloak over herself that the Hound gave her making sure she was covered not caring what was going on around her as right now her only concern was making sure the little wolf was alright while Joffrey exclaimed " I'm punishing her!"

" For what crimes?! She did not fight her brother's battle, you halfwit" Tyrion said speaking to Joffrey in disbelief as the King countered "You can't talk to me like that! The king can do as he likes!"

"The Mad King did as _he_ liked. Has your uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him" Tyrion said trying to get through to Joffrey knowing the comment might effect Naerys but it didn't seem as though she heard it as Ser Meryn spoke aiming for his sword "No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard!"

"I'm not threatening the king, ser. I'm educating my nephew. Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him"Tyrion said as Bronn looked over at the Knight smirking "_That_ was a threat. See the difference?!"

Joffrey rose from his throne angrily while Tyrion walked over to the two women and held his hand out for Sansa to take helping her up first before his hand went over to Naerys and she gratefully took it before walking behind the two as Tyrion spoke to Sansa "I apologize for my nephew's behavior. Tell me the truth: do you want an end to this engagement?"

"I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love" Sansa said in a flat tone before leaving with some of the ladies as Tyrion looked after her in surprise "..._Lady Stark_. You may survive us yet. Are you alright my Lady?"

"Yes I was unharmed thanks to you" Naerys said rather flushed at having been saved by him "I'm afraid I need to leave for the moment…may I see you later?"

"Yes of course" Tyrion said understanding what she needed to attend to "I shall arrange for us to share evening meal in my chambers." "Sounds lovely my love" Naerys said kneeling down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she walked off "I shall see you then!"

* * *

Returning to her chambers Naerys was not surprised to see Sansa curled up in a ball on her bed and sat next to her gently running her fingers thru the girls hair in an attempt to soothe her while Sansa wept softly beside her.

"My dear little wolf it is alright" Naerys said placing a kiss upon the girl's forehead as Sansa looked up at her with tears still seen in her eyes "Joffrey is young and he doesn't know how to react properly to certain things, it is simply within his nature to act out. However I will not condone that when the brunt of his blows are focused on you, shall he do this again my dear I do not want you to hesitate with coming to me about it."

"But what if Joffrey then turns his anger on you" Sansa asked fearfully as Naerys shook her head "I do not want you to be hurt either Naerys you're the only true friend I have left here in King's Landing, perhaps the only one left in all of Westeros."

"You forget my dear I am a dragon" Naerys stated watching as Sansa's eyes widened "I do not fear death or fire for neither can truly take me down, if the little King wishes to truly kill me I would dare to see what challenge he prepares for me for nothing will make me break…You understand I would gladly endure the grimmest of torture if it meant that you and my betrothed were kept safe from harm?"

"…Yes I recognize this" Sansa said her as she gave Naerys a small smile while Naerys pulled a handkerchief from the pocket in her dress and used it to wipe the tears from the girl's eyes as Sansa managed to stutter out "Naerys if I may ask, how is it that you place such devotion to not only me but the imp?"

"I once made a promise to the most honorable of men who had housed me, raised me and kept me safe since I was but two name days old that I would protect, cherish and love his children as though they were my own family. It wasn't hard to make this promise for you see I had already considered this man, his wife and his family as though they were members of my own" Naerys said making Sansa gasp before she clung to her smiling gratefully into the older dragons chest as Naerys continued "For my betrothed I will admit to you at first I was resentful when I found out that I was to be matched with a dwarf, I was terribly distraught and spiteful for quite some time not able to comprehend why it was I that had to be with someone so different. It was when I was older however that I realized he and I are one and the same, we both had enemies who certainly pray to the gods for our demise and we both have been through terrible hardships. My dear Sansa I see him not for petty looks or for appearance alone but for what lies underneath and admire his true nature, he may be clever with a silver tongue and he may be what they the half man. To me however he is a man incapable of harming women who is full of honor despite his reputation and knows in spite of the ways of his family how to do good deeds for others, even if they do not know this in return."

"You are truly a woman I wish I could become Naerys" Sansa said shaking her head as she cried a bit more "I want to be beautiful and strong like you and Queen Cersei, but I'm just a stupid girl with stupid dreams who never listens!"

"Hush I will not have that kind of talk Sansa" Naerys said giving her a stern look as she again wiped away the girl's tears "You are a Stark and a wolf never forget that! You are young my dear one and still have years to learn and grow so do not consider yourself as someone who will never learn because you will always be learning from your mistakes."

Naerys sighed and pulled up her sleeve to reveal to Sansa the scar she had received when the men had attacked her causing Sansa to gasp and trace it over with her finger "I am still learning from my own."

"Who did this to you" Sansa asked gasping fearfully as she eyed the mark "Naerys who did such a thing to you?"

"A group of men who believed that after your father was dead that I should be as well" Naerys said as she stood going to retrieve her box of medical supplies "I did tell you there are people who want me dead did I not?...Now my dear if you wouldn't mind lowering that cloak so we can return it to Ser Sandor Clegane I would like to clean those wounds of yours." Sansa nodded moving the cloak down as her shoulders and upper back were exposed allowing Naerys to clean her wounds while the young wolf and dragon spent time together in silence grateful of each other's presence despite what had happened previously as Sansa realized Naerys was truly like the older sister she had always wanted.

* * *

Naerys walked down the hall a small smile on her face as she hummed being escorted to this place by Bronn who gazed at her with a curious expression "I see the Lady is in good spirits despite the circumstances."

"Why yes I feel there is no need to be so resentful and sad" Naerys said shaking her head as she gave Bronn an amused look "The young wolf left my quarters with a smile and her spirits soaring high so I believe that the previous incident can be put behind us, though that one will stay with that girl for quite some time I fear…Ser Bronn I didn't have a chance to thank you for before, so thank you for your assistance earlier."

"No need to thank me I am the Knight Commander after all despite not having the cloak" Bronn said surprised by her appreciation "What is it exactly you are thanking me for my Lady?"

"For intervening with Ser Meryn, had you not come when you did I may be with a scar now gracing my face" Naerys said as Bronn looked at her with an amused expression "I also thought your comment about getting blood on his cloak was certainly warranted, that man has his head too high these days it's only a matter of time before he does something truly stupid and ill-advised under the King's command."

"It was nothing really my Lady" Bronn said giving her a wink as she chuckled "You are my Lord's intended and the girl is a friend of yours if I'm not mistaken, so I thought stepping in before any more harm was done was needed."

"Yes well I know who to call on when I need protection" Naerys said giving him a sly smile "How much exactly would you take?"

"Perhaps we could discuss that some other time my Lady" Bronn said truly enjoying his conversation but knew they had reached where she was needed "However my Lady I do believe we have reached your destination."

"So it may seem" Naerys said giving Bronn a small nod "well then Ser Bronn I shall be off and I thank you for escorting me." "Any time my Lady" Bronn said watching as she entered the room the door shutting behind her as he shook his head "That girl…is something different."

* * *

"Hello Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen" Naerys said bowing to the two as the two children giggled at her manners "You both called upon me, so what is it you two wish of me?"

"No need for formalities you are to be our Aunt someday after all" Myrcella said giving Naerys a smile as she stepped towards her and hugged Naerys throwing the older girl in shock for a moment before Naerys hugged back "I just thought you might enjoy spending some time with us, Joffrey gets you for a lot of the time so why can't we?"

"I see no reason for me not to spend time with my future niece and nephew" Naerys admitted giving them both an amused look as she messed with Tommen's hair before giving the boy a small hug which he happily accepted "Now what have you two planned for the day?"

"Well she wants" Tommen said gazing at Myrcella with an annoyed expression "To look at wedding gowns for you from the royal tailor."

"That sounds like a lovely idea" Naerys said looking at Tommen with an expectant look "After we do that what shall we do after my young prince?"

"Why don't we take you for a walk down to the beach" Tommen said perking up as Naerys practically beamed at the boy's shy nature "You haven't been down to the beach yet have you?"

"No I'm afraid I have yet to venture down there" Naerys admitted biting her lip with a chuckle "No one has been willing to give me a tour yet either."

"Oh we can do both" Myrcella said smiling with glee "There is so much to see here Lady Naerys you will be amazed!"

"Now please Myrcella no need for formalities with family" Naerys said giving her a small wink "We are going to be family after all." The two children happily walked away with Naerys as a small entourage of Knight's followed them to keep them safe all the while Naerys wondered why it was that these two were so different from their brother but decided she didn't much care as she was just happy that the two even wanted to spend time with her and saw her as family.

* * *

"Well what style were you looking for my Lady" the tailor asked as Naerys looked at the dresses he had displayed that were hanging up when Myrcella perked up "Well she is to be a lion after all so maybe include something with gold and red embroidering, but keep it white she is to be a bride after all."

"These are all boring" Tommen muttered as Naerys chuckled and looked the dresses over pointing to one with a pleased look "Is it possible to get help in trying that one on?"

"That one" the tailor said glancing over at it with a nod "Yes of course my Lady if you step behind the barrier over there I shall help you change into it."

Naerys nodded and stepped behind it as two ladies who assisted the tailor came behind her and helped unlace her dress and get it off of her before putting the wedding gown onto her and lacing it up as Naerys smiled thanking them for their assistance and stepped out. "Do you think you want the design to look something like this Myrcella" Naerys asked as she modeled the white gown where the top of it acted like one of Cersei's and had a wide open neck exposing her shoulders as a few of the Queen's gowns did such a thing "This is similar to your mother's gowns is it not?"

"Oh yes that is perfect" Myrcella clapping her hands together as her eyes widened at the perfection at how the gown looked "Something very similar to that with red and gold embroidered onto it, what do you think Tommen?"

"…It's beautiful" Tommen finally squeaked out with a smile as Naerys spun a bit to show them how the back showed a bit of her open upper back "Myrcella is right though, it needs red and gold embroidering."

"Well that is a splendid style" the tailor agreed as Naerys went to go get changed back into her dress listening to the man "I shall have your gown prepared by the time you are to be wed then my Lady, I promise that it will be most splendid."

"I have no doubt in your work royal tailor" Naerys said gesturing to the gold colored gown she was currently wearing Naerys having grown used to the thin brightly colored gowns "This is one of your works is it not?"

"Yes it is my Lady" the tailor said admiring his work on her "Glad to see you are becoming accustomed to wearing them." "Now then shall we be off" Myrcella said grabbing one of Naerys hands while Tommen took the other "Let's go see the beach!" Naerys allowed the two to drag her away feeling very pleased at the moment to be spending time with people of whom she didn't have to constantly flatter who just wanted her company.

* * *

"Mmm this feels amazing" Naerys said sitting on a rock as she dipped her feet into the water and watched as Tommen who had been more adventurous once they had reached the beach had stripped himself down before running in while Myrcella had stayed closer to Naerys dipping her feet in. "He always does this" Myrcella said watching Tommen with a huff "He makes a show of how he can swim while I cannot even get myself all that wet, mother will have a fit if I do."

"You are going to be in Dorne soon though Myrcella" Naerys said watching as Myrcella looked at her with a saddened gaze "Do not fret my dear for I hear there are water gardens and many places to swim in the beautiful hot sun down there, you must write to me about it and I hope to come visit you down there to join you."

"Really there are places to swim down there" Myrcella said her eyes widening with glee "But wouldn't I have to continue to be a lady?"

"Doesn't matter you will be their Queen someday" Naerys said waving off her concern with a smile "If your mother is anything to go by the Queen is a beautiful and strong woman who doesn't let other's opinions ruin her mood as she goes by her instinct and does as she feels is right."

"Hmm you're right" Myrcella said standing tall "I will go to Dorne and I will swim and get wet maybe even while I'm wearing a gown and I will not care, for I am to be a Queen!"

"Tommen do not swim out too far" Naerys said watching the boy with an affectionate gaze "You would not want me to come in after you, would you?"

Tommen made a squeal of glee before he dipped his head in again and Naerys chuckled glad to see that the two children felt good enough to be themselves around her.

"When I am Queen I will command that you and Uncle Tyrion come visit me" Myrcella said as Naerys nodded "Since I am the Queen then you will do well not to deny it."

"I would never think of such things" Naerys said running a finger through the girl's hair affectionately "I will always come when the Queen calls for me." Myrcella smiled as Naerys wondered what the future truly held for her and what she would be doing with herself once she and Tyrion were wed and wondered if maybe they could leave King's Landing and travel, that would be nice would it not?

* * *

"My love" Naerys said opening the door and smiled as Tyrion bowed at her taking one of her hands and kissing it softly "My Lady I am glad you are here, how are you faring?"

"Since that incident early this morn I am doing fairly well actually" Naerys said allowing him to guide her over to the table full of a delicious meal and happily got into the chair Tyrion pushed out for her "I actually was able to spend some time among your younger nephew and niece, they are both very lovely children but I have to wonder how am I not having repercussions from your sister for even looking at them?"

"Cersei has been distracted ever since Joffrey took the throne" Tyrion said as he took a seat and had a sip of wine "She dotes on that child more than she will admit but it is part of the reason that Joffrey is the way he is."

"You mean the reason why he is so centered on this belief that the world revolves around him and that as King he has ultimate power" Naerys surmised as she took a sip of her wine to wash down her pork "How pigheaded that is, no wonder today I was surrounded by Knights as we walked the streets to go to the beach and the people were crying at us in anger. Joffrey has made the people angry and thus he has placed a target amongst his family's heads, it is a proper thing you did my love deciding to have Myrcella given to Dorne she'll be much safer down there."

"Precisely why I did it, despite my sister's thought that it is meant as a punishment to torture her I had good intentions when I made the pact" Tyrion said with a nod having chuckled at her use of the word 'pigheaded' as he smiled at her "Tell me my Lady what exactly did you do with my nephew and niece today, they seemed quite joyous when I passed them in the gardens not too long ago."

"Oh nothing too great of interest" Naerys said purposefully trying to be coy as she gave him a wink "I went to look at wedding gowns to choose a design for my own on behalf of Myrcella's request and then I took a stroll with the two of them down to the beach. I believe then we went into the garden's for a nice stroll and then I had to depart with them so I could have some time to rest and prepare for evening meal with you…thus here we are."

"You went to look at wedding gowns" Tyrion said his eyes widening with interest "How exactly does that whole process go again?"

"I believe the first thing is discretion towards the husband to be for he is not to see his bride's gown until the day she is standing before him ready to join their houses, that is tradition is it not" Naerys stated as Tyrion nodded enjoying how her eyes were practically glowing with mischief "I did however pick a design where I will still be in white as is tradition but I will be wearing your houses colors of red and gold, do you need me to go into greater detail?"

"No my Lady that will do for now" Tyrion said gazing at her fondly as she reached across the table and grabbed one of his hands in her own giving it a gentle squeeze as he himself despite their previous encounters was still hesitant about showing her affection as he worried someday she would wake up and hate him like so many others do "I am sure whatever design you have chosen that you will be the most beautiful maiden of all on your wedding day and every man will want you."

"Mmm while that may be true" Naerys said leaning over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Only one man can have me and he is more worthy of me than anyone else."

"My Lady if I may inquire to your well-being" Tyrion asked slightly flushed at her affections as he cleared his throat and tried to calm himself still not able to believe her words as he tried to change the subject "I couldn't help but notice Lady Sansa's state when I had entered that terrible scene earlier today so I am curious if you were injured as well?"

"No I am alright I was just a bit frightened is all" Naerys said touched by his concern as he squeezed her hand back the two of them having kept their hands clasped together since she had grabbed onto his "You came into the room just at the right moment however or I might have earned a new scar or two upon my being."

"That is good to hear for I fear that my nephew could have done far worse had I not stepped in" Tyrion said his eyes slightly narrowed in anger "He does these things without thinking and then has no regard for Lady Sansa or whoever else is caught up in the crossfire, when I saw it was you there on the ground about to be hit though I knew I had to act."

"And you did which saved both me and Lady Sansa a lot of trouble" Naerys said her eyes softening as she understood the turmoil his emotions must have been when he had seen her on the ground with a sword looming above her "My love there is no need to fret for soon I will be your wife and I know you will not let any harm come to me. Why don't we instead of dwelling on the past of things that truly distress us we focus more on what brings us joy, like how I am so ever grateful that you are here with me."

"That has me wondering if you are mad my Lady" Tyrion said grinning at her with mischief so she wouldn't pick up on how he was worried beneath it all "Surely you know that a dwarf cannot bring such a rare beauty joy."

"Rare beauty" Naerys said chuckling "I am afraid kind sir that you are wrong for haven't you heard that the markings of a Targaryen are considered hated and disliked throughout all of Westeros? They want me dead and yet here I am still standing."

"Yet here we both are still standing" Tyrion said nodding in agreement with her as they took a sip of wine in cheers to their continued existence "They may want us dead and they may want to see our heads on a spike, yet here we are drinking wine and continue to bring them such distaste with our lives still intact…I wouldn't have it any other way to be honest, I like living." Naerys chuckled giving him a nod as he watched her both amazed and entranced by the way that she looked when she laughed knowing that what he had just said was completely honest, he loved being alive.

* * *

Tyrion stood standing behind a crowd in the marketplace with Bronn watching as a priest spoke the man making quite a spectacle of himself "Corruption! Yes, we are swollen, bloated, foul! Brother fornicates with sister in the bed of kings, and we're _surprised_ when the fruit of their incest is rotten?! Yes, a rotten king!"

" It's hard to argue with his assessment" Tyrion said having to agree with the priest as he believed that Joffrey did indeed inherit what the sickness that only came from interbreeding that Naerys family had been notoriously cursed with for years while Bronn seemed nonplussed about the situation "Not after what he did to your birthday present."

"The king is a lost cause. It's the rest of us I'm worried about now" Tyrion said honestly having started to believe more in saving others when the Priest spoke again catching his interest "A dancing king, prancing down his bloodstained halls to the tune of a twisted demon monkey!"

"You have to admire his imagination" Tyrion said amused at his words while Bronn gave him a knowing look "He's talking about you."

"What?"Demon monkey"" Tyrion questioned slightly saddened by the proclamation as Bronn gave him more insight "People think you're pulling the King's strings. They blame you for the city's ills."

"Blame me? I'm trying to save them" Tyrion countered clearly upset by the nickname as Bronn shook his head walking off "You don't need to convince me."

Tyrion looked at the priest and the crowd with a deflated expression feeling that no one really knew how hard he tried as he questioned it once more "Demon Monkey."

* * *

Seeing Myrcella in the boat made Naerys heart drop as the young girl cried and she gave her future niece a small encouraging smile in return to brighten the girl's spirit when Cersei's words caught her ears sending a shiver of sadness up her spine.

"One day I pray you love someone" Cersei said while Tyrion stood beside her "I pray you love her so much that when you close your eyes you see her face. I want that for you, I want you to know what it's like to love someone to truly love someone before I take her from you."

Tyrion gave her an inquiring look that morphed into a frown before he walked up the steps passing Naerys who caught one of his hands in her own and gave him a reassuring glance as he gazed up at her before sighing and releasing her hand walked up the rest of the stairs. Tommen crying Naerys reached out to him in front of her and gently placed her hand on his shoulder speaking softly to him in hopes to comfort the young boy "We shall visit her someday Tommen the two of us if you like and we will bring your mother back a present from Dorne, would you like that?"

Tommen nodded though still crying as one of the Septa's tried to comfort him while Joffrey snorted in disgust "You sound like a little cat mewling for his mother, princes don't cry."

"I saw you cry" Sansa said and Naerys had to fight the grin that wanted to spring forth as Joffrey turned to Sansa "Did you say something my Lady?"

"My little brother cried when I left Winterfell, it seems a normal thing" Sansa said as Joffrey scoffed acting high and mighty "Is your little brother a prince?"

"No" Sansa replied as Joffrey continued before walking off "Very irrelevant then isn't it…C'mon Dog."

Naerys waited with the rest of them before they started the walk back towards the castle surrounded by Knight's and other servants while they made the small journey.

* * *

The crowd sparked worry within Naerys as she could sense something was amiss and looked for Tyrion her eyes narrowed in determination while she continued to have a sense of foreboding as she could hear the crowds fake cheering for Joffrey.

"Take the prince back to the keep now" Tyrion said as the crowd threw something and Naerys knew it had begun as Joffrey look around bewildered "Who threw that? Find who did that and bring him to me! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Cersei looked behind her at Tyrion while Naerys who was standing somewhat behind him looked around in confusion as he yelled "Move! Move!"

"What are you doing, I want these people executed" Joffrey yelled as the Hound held onto the boy "They want the same for you!"

At the sound of people screaming Naerys cried out as she felt an arm yank her back and looked to see a man who was staring at her with lust "If it isn't the little dragon."

"You will do well to please let go of me" Naerys said calmly as the man chuckled and she let out a yelp as he yanked her harder away from the people "No such luck for you dragon, these people want your blood." Naerys kept a calm and cool demeanor while inside she was screaming her eyes searching for the others and mainly for Tyrion calling out to him once in worry "Tyrion!"

* * *

Tyrion stood there surrounded by two other guards looking around when he heard the yelp of a girl and his eyes flared around "Where's Sansa?...Naerys? Has anyone seen Naerys?"

His eyes widened as he realized he did not see either of them and his worry increased as he ran with the others past the crowd. "Traitors I'll have their heads" Joffrey yelled while Tyrion sat with his head down in worry "Oh, you blind, bloody fool!"

"You can't insult me" Joffrey countered as Tyrion looked at him feeling defeated not sure if Naerys or Sansa was safe "We've had vicious kings and we've had idiot kings, but I don't know if we've _ever_ been cursed with a vicious idiot for a king!"

"You can't" Joffrey started as Tyrion got even angrier "I can, I am!"

"They attacked me" Joffrey yelled as Tyrion looked at his nephew as though the boy were stupid "They threw a cow pie at you, so you decided to kill them all?! They're starving, you fool! All because of the war _you_ started!"

"You're talking to a King" Joffrey said surprised when Tyrion slapped him before turning to the Knights "And now I've struck a king! Did my hand fall from my wrist? Where is the Stark girl? Has anyone seen Naerys?"

"Let them have her" Joffrey yelled as Tyrion realized who he was talking about as he didn't know how to get it through the boy's head "If she dies, you'll never get your uncle Jaime back! You owe him quite a bit, you know." "

Take some men and go and find the Stark girl and my intended" Tyrion yelled as Ser Meryn yelled back "I take my orders from the King!" Looking over Tyrion huffed in annoyance as Joffrey stood up and left obviously not caring about anyone else.

* * *

Naerys yelled kicking at the men that had come around her remembering the lessons Robb and Jon had taught her about defense this time having the advantage as she wasn't being suddenly attacked in her room and stood her ground as she spit out some blood onto the dirt striking the men with bewilderment at how tough and strong she was refusing to be meek and kneel down to them. As a man dove for her Naerys twisted to the side punching him in the face not caring if it bruised her wrist or her knuckles as she had spoken true before when she had told Sansa she was not afraid of death.

"This one is tough" one of the men said looking at Naerys as though she were a goddess as Naerys grunted in displeasure "No, this one is a dragon!"

Naerys growled in displeasure as a man grabbed onto her wrist and threw her knee into his groin taking great pleasure in hearing his cry of pain as he fell to the ground. It was only when a man pulled out a knife that Naerys felt herself stiffen as she recalled the previous encounter she had with the men who wanted her dead and how she now sported a scar from it knowing if she was to fight this man she would have to avoid the knife at all costs.

"My Lady" a voice called out and Naerys smiled in relief as Bronn approached them his eyes narrowed in annoyance and worry as he saw the men surrounding her "I was told you were in need of rescuing, can't have you dying before you are wed to my Lord."

"No we wouldn't want that" Naerys said nodding in agreement as Bronn pulled out his own sword and started to fight the men killing them off. When she spotted the knife had fallen to the ground the girl sprang into action and looked at Bronn who was fighting one of the men as the other one was coming up behind Bronn and saw her moment jumping onto the man's back despite how he tried to fight her off and snarled as she brought the blade up to his neck"Yes you were right I am tough."

With one jerk of her hand the man was dead and Naerys arm was covered in his blood as she let go of him and watched him fall to the ground as she met Bronn's own bewildered gaze and gave him a small smile as her legs suddenly became shaky "That was certainly an unfortunate situation, thank you for finding me Bronn." Sensing her dizziness Bronn gently picked her up bridal style and carried her through the crowd as she clung to him both out of relief and wariness as she became very tired.

* * *

Tyrion felt overwhelmed unsure of what was happening his head hung in sadness when he heard a sound that made him turn his head around and smile with relief when he saw Naerys approach them nestled within the arms of Bronn "Tyrion."

Tyrion realized the man had moved on his own when the riots had begun and didn't recalling seeing him after Tyrion had known Sansa and Naerys were missing but seeing her there alive and unharmed brought him such joy which both terrified and confused him at the same time.

"Thank you Bronn" Tyrion said as he helped Naerys down to the ground so she could sit "Are you harmed my Lady?"

"A little flushed and tired but I'm alright" Naerys said as Tyrion looked at her bloodied arm with a worried look as she waved him off "Do not fret my love, that is not mine."

"Not yours" Tyrion said in disbelief "Than who's is it?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about her my Lord" Bronn said giving Naerys a knowing look as she flushed slightly embarrassed "The Lady may have a few bruises and cuts but she is quite alright and those who wished to harm her have been dealt with."

"I doubt all of them have been dealt with" Tyrion murmured as his hands traced over Naerys cheeks with relief as she gazed at him curiously unused to such attention from him as he smiled "However she is here safe and sound so I will not worry over the matter anymore."

The sight of Sansa being brought in made Naerys move quickly as she knelt before the girl searching her face while Tyrion inquired "Are you hurt my lady?"

Barely able to speak Sansa shook her head as Naerys kept her full attention on the girl while she heard Sandor speak "The little bird's bleeding someone take her back to her cage, see to that cut."

"Well done Clegane" Tyrion said truly thankful as Sandor turned to him with an almost bored look "I didn't do it for you."

* * *

After their wounds had been mended and Sansa had been able to fall asleep peacefully Naerys had returned to her quarters and after bathing and sending her maids away found herself sitting in a chair with a glass of wine beside her as she found she couldn't sleep and continued to stare at her shaking hands, then a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Naerys said casting Tyrion a tired smile when he came in taking note of her appearance "My Lady I wanted to talk but I can come at another time if you wish me too."

"Nonsense my love" Naerys said motioning to the chair beside her as Tyrion took it glancing at her worriedly "I didn't expect that saying goodbye to Myrcella would turn into such a scene of terror, I say remind me next time I have the urge to not throw a cowpie at your nephew."

"That joke is quite witty my lady however I admit I am not in the mood to be amused" Tyrion admitted admiring how she had tried to lighten the mood as one of his hands reached out and gently grasped hers as he tried to voice his worry for her with the touch "You know when the rioting began my biggest concern was getting you to safety, I admit I did not even care for the others for my only wish was that you reach the castle unharmed."

"Your wish was granted" Naerys said curious when he gave her an imploring look and knew what he wanted to ask her hanging her head shamefully as she spoke "I uh killed a man today with my bare hands."

"You killed a man" Tyrion said as Naerys nodded giving him a small unsure smile "How did this happen?"

"They were all around me when Bronn came and they started to fight him when I saw the knife on the ground" Naerys explained her hands shaking as she recalled the events "He was fighting one man and I saw one approaching him from the back and I guess it was impulse that drove me to do it but next thing I knew I was on his back and I slit his throat as though it were the easiest thing in the world not caring even as his blood sprayed out all over my arm…Do you think me monstrous that I could do such a thing?"

"No I could never see you as anything even close to that" Tyrion admitted as she placed her head on his shoulder and he hesitated for a moment before he softly kissed her forehead "We do what we must to live and if there are people that get in the way of that it is up to us to fight to continue our existence, today it was you who won so you get to keep on living. It is a fare exchange."

"Maybe not in my eyes" Naerys said sadly as her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to close the world around her and only focus on him "However I did come back to you, I hope to always come back to you."

"That is my wish as well" Tyrion said watching as she fell asleep on him unsure if it was a good or bad thing that he felt like his whole world had been shattered when Naerys had been taken from him and wondered if he should tell her he was feeling such things as it probably meant that somehow he was becoming attached to her.


	8. Battle of Blackwater

Naerys 8

Naerys had been sitting at morning meal with Joffrey when she was interrupted the young King having wanted her to join him while he told her tales of his gallant deeds and was still retaining his fondness of having her company keeping the girl in good graces with him as she listened to his stories and gave input while complimenting him. Cersei had obviously lost some influence over Joffrey that much was evident to Naerys and she did not wish to question how knowing the boy was unhinged like so many of her ancestors and like her father was a disaster waiting to happen yet Naerys kept up her façade and kept on living despite it all.

"My Lady" Sandor had said looking at her slightly annoyed "The Little Bird wishes to see you."

"Can't you see Lady Naerys is preoccupied at the moment Dog" Joffrey said his eyes flaring with anger as Naerys placed a hand on his arm gaining his attention as she gave him a soft smile "My King I would love to hear more tales of your brilliant accomplishments but is it alright with you to permit me to leave and see what is wrong with the girl? Afterwards I swear it I will return when you call for me and we can continue this at another time, all you need to do is call."

"Hmm very well" Joffrey said his anger diminished for the moment as he looked at Naerys with a determined look "You will come when I ask it though?"

"I will be there as quick as I can" Naerys said nodding "I would never wish to make you wait for me after all your grace."

"Very well then attend to the girl my Lady" Joffrey said waving her off as Naerys smiled and bowed before she left following behind Sandor in relief that she had been whisked away from the whole thing and wondered how long she would have had to remain there listening to how he killed the bastard children of his father finding it rather ironic how was actually a bastard to his own uncle. She was thankful though that there was always others that needed her, it always seemed to be a good way to get her out of those uncomfortable situations.

* * *

"Sansa" Naerys said opening the door to her room and was shocked when Sansa practically leapt across the room as she clung to Naerys burying her head in the woman's chest while Naerys held onto her looking over to her handmaiden as she questioned "What has happened?"

The handmaiden sent her a glare before leaving the room as Naerys turned her head in confusion never understanding why the maid disliked her so when Sansa finally spoke her voice shaking in fear "I flowered…that means I can have Joffrey's children."

"Oh no" Naerys said knowing the fear that the girl must have been feeling as she continued to hold onto Sansa "That is not a good thing, the Queen will know this and they will be jubilant with this knowledge. That means that your marriage to the King will commence soon."

"I don't want to marry Joffrey" Sansa admitted looking at Naerys her eyes glossed over in tears "I don't want to bear his children."

"I do not think anyone does" Naerys said watching as Sansa's lips twitched in amusement as Naerys shook her head "Do not fret my little wolf we will get through this, we always have after all."

"I do not want to think about it" Sansa said closing her eyes as she placed her head against Naerys chest again "I do not want to continue being tortured by them."

"My Lady" a voice said and the two turned to see the Hound standing there looking at them "The Little Bird has been requested to be seen by the Queen Regent."

"Oh no" Naerys heard Sansa mutter as she stood gathering her skirts and turned to Naerys giving her a small smile "Will I see you later my Lady?"

"Of course my Lady" Naerys replied watching as Sansa left before Naerys in turn took the long walk to return to her own chambers.

* * *

"Lord Varys hello" Naerys said her eyes widening in delight at the sight of the man seated at her table "Let me pour you some wine, how are you faring today?"

"I am quite well thank you my Lady" Varys said as he watched the young dragon pour him some wine before she handed him a cup "Now I'm sure as you know that there has been quite the uprising going on due to the King's actions."

"I had heard about such things Lord Varys" Naerys said as she took a sip of her own wine "However if I recall in conversation that Bronn has taken care of most problems involving thievery with the people. You are not speaking of the rioting here in King's Landing though no, you wish to speak about the forces that Stannis Baratheon is gathering if I may take a guess."

"Correct as always my Lady" Varys said watching as she smiled knowing he was glad that she was doing well with herself "I wish to divulge to you that I have heard of a plan, to take control of King's Landing, I'm afraid the knowledge of when this would occur though has not reached me."

"That would mean only one thing" Naerys surmised as she automatically knew which route these men would be taking "They wish to overtake us by using the harbor, after all Stannis has Dragonstone and can easily use that island as a refuge for his forces before shipping them out towards King's Landing…May I divulge some information to you, Catelyn Stark delivered this to me by raven apparently afraid of anyone finding it for she changed the name in which she signed off but I was able to figure out who CT was after some consideration."

"Of course I will be most discrete with whatever it is" Varys said grinning at her "We are after all allies in all of this."

"That we are" Naerys agreed before she turned to him with a small smile "Renly Baratheon is dead."

"I already had news of that child" Varys said as Naerys shook her head almost giddily as she smirked "No it is not the fact that he is dead that matters it is how…He was killed by a shadow creature and how else is a shadow creature created?"

"Shadow creatures are servants of Red Priests and Priestesses" Varys said nodding as he could see where she was going with it all "I had heard news of Stannis taking a certain new interest within the religion of the Lord of the Light and it is rumored that he is accompanied by a Red Priestess, my Lady you do not think?"

"I do indeed Varys, Renly was murdered by his own brothers need for power" Naerys said nodding as she gave him a sad smile "He must have given himself to the Priestess and she conjured this monstrosity, I have heard of bizarre magic being used but never in such an atrocious way as the killing of your own sibling."

"It does bagger caution" Varys agreed as he stood giving her a knowing look "I am afraid I have other things to return to but I shall see you again, until then my Lady."

"Until then Varys" Naerys said agreeing with him as she nodded watching him leave the door closing behind him as Naerys stood realizing she was hungry and went off in search of something to cure it.

* * *

"It's just you, me and Joffrey, the "Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm" "Tyrion said as Cersei gazed at him expectantly "I'm sure you'll make a point eventually."

"He _needs_ to start acting like a king! This war you started is coming to our doorstep and if the entire city wants Joffrey dead..." Tyrion said as a matter of fact as Cersei got angry with him "I'm not the one giving the boy whores to abuse!"

"I thought the girls might help him" Tyrion defended as Cersei kept her glare focused on him "Did you?!"

"I was wrong! If we can't control him…" Tyrion said realizing the desperation they were in as Cersei responded exasperated "Do you think I haven't tried?! He _doesn't_ listen to me!"

"It's hard to put a leash on a dog once you've put a crown on its head" Tyrion said in agreement as Cersei sighed "I always hoped he'd be like Jaime. He looks like him, in a certain light."

"The boy's more Robert than Jaime" Tyrion said as Cersei disagreed with him "Robert was a drunken fool, but he didn't enjoy cruelty. Sometimes, I wonder…"

"What" Tyrion inquired curious as to what she was getting at as Cersei glanced at him "If this is the price for what we've done. For our sins."

" Sins? The Targaryen's" Tyrion said his eyes widening in realization as he recalled something Naerys had said once in one of her letters _'It's as if the Gods knew we were cheating them by keeping our bloodline pure and thus they always had a way of getting back at us, my great Uncle was mad he thought drinking wildfire would make him into a dragon, my grandfather surely was mad forcing my father to marry my mother among other things despite his father marrying for love, my father was notoriously mad enjoyed watching men burn alive. It was an old Valyrian tradition to wed your sibling though and went as far back as I can remember, it is no wonder in my opinion that the whole Valyrian Freehold was destroyed we deserved it.' _

"Wed brother and sister for hundreds of years, I know. It's what Jaime and I would say to each other in our moments of doubt. It's what I told Ned Stark when he was stupid enough to confront me. Half the Targaryen's went mad, didn't they? What's the saying? "Every time a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin" "Cersei said breaking Tyrion out of his thoughts as he gazed at her awkwardly "You've beaten the odds. Tommen and Myrcella are good, decent children, both of them." Cersei gazed back at him as he sipped his wine while the two sat in silence after that uncertain what the future held for the two of them.

* * *

Her door slamming shut Naerys gazed over at Tyrion who walked in his eyes furrowed in frustration as he gazed over at her "How long have you known?"

"Sorry what exactly are you inquiring" Naerys asked as Tyrion sighed unable to stay mad at her as he ran a hand thru his hair "How long have you known about Stannis' forces gathering, I was just recently told of the impending battle at a small council meeting."

"Only about three days" Naerys said watching as he looked over at her with shock "Three days? Do you realize the planning I could have been accomplishing within those days?"

"Varys only mentioned he was gathering forces there was no timeline that he had mentioned as to when Stannis was going to act" Naerys admitted as Tyrion felt guilty and came closer to her looking at her as he took his usual spot in the other chair "Had I known he was planning to carry out things almost immediately I would not have hesitated in coming to find you with the information, you are the Hand of the King after all and besides advising the King it is also you that must assist with planning attacks and defense shall we have to protect the city…Oh by the gods they're actually coming at us aren't they?!"

"Yes it would seem so" Tyrion said reaching over and squeezed her hand as Naerys looked at him with yes wide "He would have this city burn to the ground, I will not let that happen I will not let Joffrey's stupidity get us all killed. I have a plan but I need you to promise me you will stay with the other women and wait for me when the Battle begins?"

"Yes of course I would not leave safety until you called for me" Naerys admitted as Tyrion gave her a small smile and thought on it for a moment before he brought her hand up and kissed the back of it affectionately "I would wait out the danger and assist the other women with keeping their spirits high if that is what you ask of me, may I ask what it is you plan?"

"Cersei who has known in advance of these arising forces had the alchemists create jars full of pig shit" Tyrion said watching as she stared at him in confusion chuckling when he realized she didn't know the profane word use of the liquid "My Lady your confusion is both sweet and shows how truly sheltered you were up there in Winterfell, please allow me to explain. It is the exact same stuff your great Uncle used and the thing your father grew a certain fascination for."

"Oh no she cannot expect there to be casks full of wildfire around the city and others to not be in danger" Naerys said in realization "That stuff is terribly flammable and would easily wipe out the entire city unless we had the process in which to throw massive amounts of sand on it which I know we do not. Tell me that you have a solution to this?"

"How does a ship full of the vials sound to you" Tyrion said as Naerys nodded in agreement "Bronn will be dispatched to release a flaming arrow to hit the ship after we have made sure it is close enough to Stannis' fleet."

"You're going to toast a lot of people alive with this strategy" Naerys said as Tyrion looked at her with an exasperated look "I know I should be angry about that however I cannot think of a single negative aspect of the plan. If this stops Stannis and saves the city you have my full support my love I'll be waiting for you at the end of the battle."

"Good I'm going to need everyone to rally behind me in order for this to work" Tyrion admitted squeezing her hand again as he sighed "When the whole ordeal is over though we shall have evening meal together in my quarters in celebration."

"Of course my love" Naerys said as she kissed his forehead affectionately causing Tyrion to flush and try to push away the thoughts that surfaced within his mind "I will be silently praying for you the whole time, just come back to me in one piece please."

"My Lady I will do my best to return to you" Tyrion said smiling at her inspired by her faith in him unsure if him returning to her was a good or bad thing "I shall save this city I swear it…"

* * *

"Do you think I'm an idiot" Cersei asked Tyrion as she stared at him angrily while Tyrion continued to stare at her with the same expression "I'd say you possess above average intelligence..."

" You shipped off my only daughter. Now you want to send my eldest son to the battlefield to die" Cersei angrily replied as Tyrion knew the odds of Joffrey being in danger were very few "He'll have his Kingsguard protecting him, he has the finest armor gold can buy; he _needs_ to be out there. The men will fight more fiercely seeing their King fighting beside them, instead of hiding behind his mother's skirts."

"Do you know why Varys is so dangerous" Cersei asked as Tyrion looked at her curiously "Because he has thousands of spies in his employ? Because he knows everything we do before we do it?"

"Because he doesn't have a cock" Cersei said as Tyrion stared at her in disbelief "Neither do you."

"Perhaps I'm dangerous, too. You, on the other hand, are as big a fool as every other man. That little worm between your legs does half your thinking for you"

Cersei said as Tyrion took slight offense to the comment "It's not that little. Why are you laughing?"

" Because I'm _happy_" Cersei exclaimed looking at him triumphantly as Tyrion became confused "And why are you happy?"

"Because I have your little whore" Cersei said as Tyrion shook his head "I thought you preferred blondes…and I haven't touched a whore in weeks despite what you may believe, I made a decision to remain honorable."

"You are such a little liar! How can you tell me that when you always have one sleeping beside you?! Father will be so pleased to know how many whores you've kept company while in his stead" Cersei said angrily as Tyrion remained calm "I am telling you I have not touched a whore for weeks; I have remained celibate despite my previous routine of finding company with them..."

"Really and you expect me to believe such things, you who has for years surrounded yourself with such vial company" Cersei said watching as Tyrion's face remained stoic "…You're honestly telling me that for that girl who is worth nothing that you would give up the greatest joy in your life besides having a drink in your hand constantly all for her honor? Do you honestly think I'm an idiot brother? That has to be the saddest lie you have ever told. Ser Mandon bring in my brother's whore."

"I am telling you honestly I have not touched one for weeks but if you have harmed a girl because you think I still hold some sort of sentiment towards them than you have no honor sister" Tyrion said his nostrils practically flaring in anger as he turned surprised to see Ros standing there and walked towards her "I'm sorry they hurt you. You must be brave. I promise, I will free you."

"Do not forget me" Ros muttered as Tyrion nodded as he watched them drag her away "Never I won't let them continue to do such cruel things to you out of spite for me."

"I _will_ hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth... and you will know the debt is paid. Touch a strand of white hair on her head Cersei and your life will become the own pit of torture that you so love to place other's into" Tyrion said watching as Cersei's eyes narrowed with hatred and he felt amazing strength at knowing he had just threatened his sister from ever hurting Naerys becoming protective of the girl with just the saying of a few words as she spit venom back at him "Get out…"

* * *

"You're the Master of Whisperers. You're supposed to know everything" Joffrey commented while Varys and Tyrion followed after him as Varys commented "No man can be in all rooms at all times. I have many little birds in the North, My Lord, but I haven't heard their songs since Theon Greyjoy captured Winterfell."

"The Stark forces are distracted. Now is the time to strike" Joffrey said confidently as Tyrion practically rolled his eyes at his nephews impudence "To strike? My dear nephew, you do see these men preparing the walls for siege? You do understand Stannis Baratheon sails this way?"

"If my uncle Stannis lands on the shores of King's Landing, I'll ride out to greet him" Joffrey said still believing he could do anything as the King as Tyrion decided sarcasm would be a better fix, after all it was Naerys did most of the time around his nephew and the boy couldn't pick up on it "A brave choice, Your Grace. I'm sure your men will line up behind you."

"They say Stannis never smiles. I'll give him a red smile, from ear to ear" Joffrey said unsheathing his dagger before he walked away as Tyrion and Varys glanced at each other amused "Imagine Stannis's terror."

"I am trying" Varys said while they looked at the fortifications and Tyrion spoke after stepping up next to him "You're an intelligent man. I'd like to think _I'm_ an intelligent man."

"Oh, no-one disputes _that_, my Lord... not even the multitudes who despise you" Varys said agreeing with Tyrion as Tyrion replied "I wish we could converse as two honest, intelligent men." "…I wish we could too" Varys said having given pause as Tyrion glanced at him curiously "What do you _want_? Tell me…"

"If we're going to play you'll have to start" Varys said walking to the end of the battlements while Tyrion followed "My _brother_ was the youngest Kingsguard in history. My _sister_ became Queen at the age of nineteen. When _I_ reached manhood... my father put me in charge of all the drains and cisterns in Casterly Rock."

"A most high-born plumber" Varys agreed as Tyrion tried to make his point "The water never flowed better, and all the shit found its way to the sea. I never expected to have any _real_ power, so when my father named me _acting Hand…" _

_"_You're quite good at being Hand, you know. Jon Arryn and Ned Stark were good men, honorable men, but they disdained the Game and those who played. _You_... enjoy the Game" Varys said knowing that Tyrion was indeed correct that his father never gave him true power because he thought little of Tyrion which Tyrion obviously knew as the small man spoke "I do. Last thing I expected."

" And you play it well" Varys said knowing that Tyrion knew that his cunning and strategy was what saved him and keeping his enemies on their toes was something he was very good at "I'd like to _keep_ playing it. But if Stannis breaches the gates, the Game is over."

"They say he burns his enemies alive, to honor the Lord of Light" Varys said knowing Naerys hadn't mentioned to Tyrion the true circumstances of Renly's death as it was a trade secret between the two of them but thought he should at least know about the so called power Stannis thought he had, Tyrion scoffed at this "The Lord of Light wants his enemies burned. The Drowned God wants them drowned. Why are all the gods such vicious cunts? Where is the god of tits and wine?"

"In the Summer Isles, they worship a fertility goddess with sixteen teats" Varys said deciding to lighten the mood as Tyrion smiled "We should sail there immediately."

"This morning, I heard a song…all the way from Qarth, beyond the Red Waste._ Daenerys Targaryen lives" _Varys said after making sure that no one would hear him as Tyrion looked doubtful by the proclamation "The sister of my betrothed is still just a girl at the edge of the world, she'll be the least of our problems."

"She has three dragons... but, even if what they say is true, it'll be years before they are fully grown... and then there will be nowhere to hide" Varys said knowing that probably when that day came the only one of them that would be safe would be Naerys, Tyrion still dismissed the information knowing he didn't need any more stress at the moment "One Game at a time, my friend."

* * *

"I have always _hated_ the bells. They ring for horror…a dead king, a city under siege…"Varys commented while Tyrion was being fitted into armor "A wedding?" "Exactly... _Podrick_, is that it" Varys questioned as Tyrion smirked responding mockingly ""Is that it?" Nice touch. As if you don't know the name of every _boy_ in town."

" I'm not entirely sure what you're suggesting..."Varys said as Tyrion scoffed grinning " I'm entirely sure _you're_ entirely sure what I'm suggesting."

"Do you trust him" Varys asked as Pod looked at Tyrion nervously before getting back to work as Tyrion glanced at the boy "Oddly enough, I do."

"Good…The map you asked for" Varys said as he spread the map out on the table for Tyrion to look at "There must be twenty miles of tunnels beneath this city."

"Closer to fifty. The Targaryen's built this city to withstand a siege... and to provide escape, if necessary" Varys said staring at Tyrion with an inquiring look which he disagreed with "I'm not escaping. Strange as it sounds, I'm the captain of this ship, and if the ship goes down, I go with it."

"That is good to hear…though I'm sure many captains say the same, while their ship is _afloat_. You look well-suited for battle, my Lord" Varys commented looking at Tyrion and his armor as Tyrion did not share his same amount of enthusiasm "Well, I'm not."

"...For all our sakes, I hope you are wrong. My little birds tell me that Stannis Baratheon has taken up with a Red Priestess from Asshai" Varys said his tone rather grim as he brought up the previous subject from before as Tyrion still found it odd that the man spoke of it "What of it?"

"You don't believe in the old powers, my Lord" Varys questioned as Tyrion sighed "Blood spells, curses, _shape-shifting_? What do _you_ think?"

"I think _you_ believe in what you _see_... and in what those you trust have seen. You probably don't entirely trust _me_…" Varys said looking at Tyrion curiously as Tyrion gave him a small smile "Well, don't take it personally…I don't entirely trust myself."

"... And yet, I have _seen_ things, and _heard_ things. Things you have not, things... _I_ wish I had not... I don't believe I've ever told you how I was cut" Varys said surprising Tyrion as it seemed the man of Whispers was afraid "No, I don't believe you have."

"One day, I will" Varys said giving great pause before he spoke while Tyrion stared at him before he took the axe that Pod offered him "The dark arts have provided Lord Stannis with his armies, and paved his path to our door. For a man, in service to such powers, to sit on the Iron Throne… I can think of _nothing_ worse. And, tonight... I believe you are the _only_ man who can stop him."

* * *

"Remember until the…" Tyrion was cut off by Bronn who was obviously irritated as he rolled his eyes "Till the ships are in the Bay."

"They must be far enough in…" Tyrion was again cut off by Bronn who gestured to his axe "I know what in means, do you know how to use that?"

"I chopped wood once, no I watched my brother chopping wood" Tyrion said as Bronn was amused at his reply "I saw you kill a man with a shield once, you'll be unstoppable with an axe."

"Don't get killed" Bronn said as they shook hands and Tyrion looked at him "Nor you my friend."

"Oh…are we friends now" Bronn questioned as Tyrion appeared to brighten at his response "Of course we are, just because I pay you for your services doesn't diminish our friendship."

"Enhances it really" Bronn agreed as Tyrion gave him a questioning look "Oh enhances. Fancy word for a Sellsword."

"Been spending time with Fancy folk" Bronn said before he walked off and Tyrion was surprised to see Sansa and Naerys approach them "Lady Sansa and Lady Naerys, surely my sister has asked you two to join the other highborne ladies in Maegor's Holdfast?"

"She has my Lord but King Joffrey sent for me to see him off" Sansa said as Naerys gave him a small smile "I came along with her to make sure she gets back to safety in one piece."

"Sansa" Joffrey could be heard shouting "Sansa here!"

"He's always been a great romantic my nephew" Tyrion commented as Sansa spun around "I will pray for your safe return my Lord."

"Will you" Tyrion questioned as she gave him a curt nod before sprinting off "Just as I pray for the King's."

"May you stay safe till this is over my Lady" Tyrion said as Naerys nodded giving him a small smile "You as well my Love, I shall be waiting for your return…fight well."

"I'm afraid I'm not as much of a fighter as you believe me to be my Lady I am much better suited for planning out strategies than being out there on the battlefield" Tyrion admitted as Naerys chuckled softly "I know it may seem grim at the current moment but we have the upper hand my love and we shall win this, Stannis will be blindsided by the strategy that you have planned out so do not doubt what will be done."

"Thank you my Lady I shall try to remember that" Tyrion said as he gave Naerys a small smile and she in turn grasped one of his hands giving it a gentle squeeze as she gave him an encouraging speech her eyes shining with the light of belief that they would win the battle "I believe that at the end of all of this there shall be us standing tall and triumphant and on the losing end will be Stannis running with his tail end between his legs like the Stag he really is as while he may talk tough there is a difference between being strong and arrogance. Those who believe that the world will just open up and give them everything they deserve do not know the hardships or pain that happens to us who are not born with a chamberpot to piss in but must earn everything that we are given and must earn others respect with our actions for we are not those who are privileged despite our birth or titles… we are the ones who are know the true hardships of the world despite being born privileged as everyone seems to hate us and thus it is us who are the ones with the true strategies and means to shape this world and we will not bow down to others simply because it is expected of us. We will only bow down to those who have proven their worth and true strength and only then will we give them a chance, we will not truly trust them but we will give them a chance."

"Thank you my Lady" Tyrion said inspired by her speech as she nodded "I shall remember that when I am standing there ready to face Stannis' forces and I will be ready to go into battle." Naerys then rejoined Sansa before the two of them left and Tyrion was left to wonder if it was a negative thing that he was developing such feelings toward the girl who was born a dragon.

* * *

The men stood panicking their morale not exactly high as Lancel Lannister looked around in worry "Where's our fleet?!"

"On their way" Tyrion said trying to reassure the others as Joffrey became more panicked and looked to others for help "Why isn't it here now?! They're coming! Hound, tell the Hand that his King has asked him a question."

"…The King has asked you a question" Sandor said after sighing while Tyrion appeared to be annoyed "Ser Lancel, tell the Hound to tell the King that the Hand is _extremely_ busy."

"The Hand would like me to tell you, to tell the King…" Lancel said turning to the Hound as Joffrey became irritated with the conversation "If I tell the Hound to cut you in half, he'll do it without a second thought."

"That would make me the "Quarter Man"; just doesn't have the same ring to it. Cut me in half and I won't be able to give the signal. No signal, no plan" Tyrion said as he looked over the harbor "No plan and Stannis Baratheon sacks this city, takes the Iron Throne, puts your pinched little head atop a gate somewhere. It might be quite amusing, except my head would be up there _too_! I've never much liked my head, but I don't want to see it removed just yet."

Joffrey appeared to quiet down after that as Tyrion continued to plan out the attack his mind working on overtime as he hoped that in the end they would make it through alive.

* * *

Tyrion stood atop of some stairs as they heard the men coming toward them and knew they had reached the gates watching as the men below him he recalled Naerys words from before and spoke softly "I'll lead the attack…"

"I'll lead the attack Pod, my helmet. Ser Mandon, you will bear the King's banner" Tyrion said spurring the men into action as they glanced up at him "Men, form up! Men! Men! They say I'm half a man, but what does that make the lot of you?!"

At the sound of the men at the gates again one of the Lannister soldiers began to panic "The only way out is through the gates, and they're at the gates!"

"There's another way out; I'm going to show you. We'll come out behind them and fuck them in their arses" Tyrion said causing the men to laugh as he raised their morale "Don't fight for your king and don't fight for his kingdoms! Don't fight for honor, don't fight for glory, don't fight for riches, because you won't get any! This is _your_ city Stannis means to sack, that's _your_ gate he's ramming! If he gets in, it'll be _your_ houses he burns, _your_ gold he steals, _your_ women he'll rape. Those are brave men knocking at our door. Let's go kill them!"

The men yelled now spurred on and ready for battle as Tyrion smiled and he knew that the battle for them had just begun.

* * *

Naerys sat in the same spot she had been in for some time with her head hung down as she kept her hands clasped together in her lap as she prayed for the men and for them to win this battle as all around her was the chatter of the other women.

"Little kitten" Naerys heard and turned her head up as she saw Cersei beckon her forward and came to the Queen regent with a thoughtful look "You called for me my Queen?"

"Tell me what do you pray for" Cersei questioned as Naerys narrowed her eyes "I pray for all of us to make it through this battle alive and for the destruction of the city to be minimal and for the men to return to us with their heads held high…Yet I know that it will not be praying that will get us through alone but strategy and belief that we can succeed."

"You know when I first saw you there in Winterfell I thought you were a meek obedient girl wanting to please anyone who dared to ask something of you" Cersei said giving her a calculating look as Naerys felt uncomfortable by the Queen's gaze "A pretty little thing you were and still are and yet you allow yourself to believe in such naive things, do you really think after all of this and after you are married that my brother won't throw you away like he does with all his woman?"

"As I once spoke to you I do not care if I am thrown to the dogs" Naerys said watching as Cersei seemed irritated by her answer "I am not someone who will put false faith into something of which it is obvious there will be no good nor any sort of assistance that I am giving, which is why I do not care if he decides after a time to lie with all the whores that King's Landing has to offer…As long as he is at ease or at least in a state where he is not given any sort of reason to think that I would harm him for I do not find myself capable of it, then I am content with being his wife."

"You are a silly stupid girl" Cersei said hissing with venom at Naerys as she looked at the girl with hatred "You think that you will be happy or content while you watch as your husband goes frolicking with whores than you have blinded yourself to the very truth that lies before you…Be gone I am done speaking with you."

Naerys gave her a bow before she went and sat back down in her spot beside Sansa sitting there for a long time. When the doors were opened Naerys stayed awhile letting the other women leave until she heard a noise and she stood staring at the face of Tywin Lannister in horror as she realized that the privileges she had been given were about to be stripped from her and she couldn't have been more pissed off as she saw him stare at her with arrogance.

'Oh you've been planning this haven't you' Naerys thought her fists nearly wishing to clench in anger as he kept his gaze on her 'How dare you think that this makes you the one who is our savoir, I know who truly saved us while everyone else is going to praise you old Lion. I will not let you win this one Tywin I know what arrogance you have and I will not have any part of it.'

"So you are the one who I betrothed to my son" Tywin said glancing at Naerys curiously as she looked up at him "You are beautiful almost like your mother…Do you recognize who I am girl?"

"Yes you are Tywin Lannister" Naerys said giving him a fake bow as she put on her façade "Head of the House Lannister and Grandfather to the King as well as father to my betrothed…I am glad to see you are unharmed my Lord and have returned from battle safely the King will be elated to see you."

"Manners and beauty a good combination" Tywin said thoughtfully as he kept his gaze on her "Too bad you are betrothed to such a monster as my son is, yet again you are a dragon and therefore a monster yourself. You understand you are only allowed to be in my prescense because you that day were saved by Eddard Stark and I will not break what I had told the previous King, a monster for a monster you will be given his hand only because I declared that the match would be made?"

"I understand my Lord" Naerys said nodding "I will remain where ever you place me and I will listen to the commands you give me for I have nothing and I offer nothing I hold no value anymore."

"That is correct" Tywin said curious as to what the girl really was in her true nature as he got the feeling she was holding back as he stared her over before waving her off "Now you shall return to your previous quarters and there shall be nothing said on the matter…"

Naerys left the room walking past him holding in her anger as she wondered why the man was so infuriating to her before a shiver ran down her spine as she turned her head worriedly realizing something was missing "Tyrion…"


	9. The Aftermath and End of Season 2

Naerys 9

_Through sleepy eyes Tyrion could see her kneeling before him placing a kiss on his brow as she gathered the salve in her hand and softly placed it on his forehead smiling softly when she noticed he was staring "Well it's not going to fix itself my love, you need to remain still for me." _

_"Naerys what is happening" Tyrion questioned as she gave him a sad glance sighing softly "Much has happened but you mustn't fret my love for we won, you were victorious." _

_"Then why do I not feel so victorious, why am I in such pain" Tyrion questioned as Naerys placed a finger to his lips and gave him the dazzling smile he was so used to seeing "Do not speak my love just relax let me do this for you I do not want you to suffer, I will nurse your wounds and bring you back to good health I promise my love." _

_Tyrion was about to speak again as he felt her fingers trace over his face coated in the salve and was about to nod off to sleep when right before he closed his eyes he saw a baby red dragon with four legs perched on Naerys shoulders smile back at him as though the dragon knew what he was thinking as once again Tyrion fell into his dreams._

* * *

Tyrion awoke from his dream in a daze to see Maester Pycelle looming over him and panicked as he worried the worst had happened "..._Pod_... _POD_! Find Bronn, Lady Naerys, or Varys. Tell them I am here with Maester Pycelle. Tell them... I am _very_ much alive."

"Would you like something for the _pain" _Pycelle said glaring at Tyrion as he went to grab the bandage on the man's face but Tyrion swatted away his hand "...What happened?"

"The murderer and traitor, Stannis Baratheon, suffered a _stunning_ defeat at the hands of your _father_."

"... Where am I" Tyrion questioned as he gazed about the room and Pycelle smirked "... These are your new chambers. A little cramped, perhaps, but _you_ don't need much room, _do_ you?... You are no longer Hand of the King."

As he went to leave Pycelle placed down a coin repeating the previous scene from when Tyrion had him thrown in prison but now that the tables were turned Pycelle showed how truly arrogant he was "For your troubles."

* * *

Standing there watching the ceremony Naerys couldn't help but be pissed off as she realized the true arrogance that the Lannister family had and with her hands balled into fists at her side she stood by Sansa truly ready to give them a piece of her mind.

"I, Joffrey of the House Baratheon, First of My Name, the rightful king of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, do hereby proclaim my grandfather Tywin Lannnister the savior of the city and the Hand of the King" Joffrey said as Tywin rode in on a horse in all his glory glancing at Joffrey with a stoic expression "Thank you, Your Grace."

"Lord Petyr Baelish, step forward. For your good service and ingenuity in uniting the Houses of Lannister and Tyrell, I declare you shall be granted the castle of Harrenhal with all its attendant lands and incomes to be held by your sons and grandsons from this day until the end of time" Joffrey said giving the man awards as Naerys inwardly rolled her eyes knowing he was no one to trust as Baelish tried to make amusement of the reward "You honor me beyond words, Your Grace. I shall have to acquire some sons and grandsons."

"Ser Loras Tyrell. Your House has come to our aid. The whole realm is in your debt, none more so than I. If your family would ask anything of me, ask it and it shall be yours" Joffrey said as Naerys ears picked up and she looked to the young Knight somewhat curious as to what he had to say "Your Grace, my sister Margaery, her husband was taken from us before... She remains innocent. I would ask you to find it in your heart to do us the great honor of joining our Houses."

" Is this what you want, Lady Margaery" Joffrey questioned as the girl stepped forward and Naerys could already tell from the way the girl stood and looked at the King that she was a hopeless flirt and could easily manipulate "With all my heart, Your Grace. I have come to love you from afar. Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears. And those tales have taken root deep inside of me."

"Well, I too have heard tales of your beauty and grace, but the tales, do not do you justice, My Lady. It would be an honor to return your love, but I am promised to another. A King must keep his word" Joffrey said as Naerys could tell he simply wished to keep Sansa prisoner and watched as Cersei tried to sway him "Your Grace, in the judgment of your Small Council, it would neither be proper nor wise for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason, a girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak. For the good of the realm, your councilors beg you to set Sansa Stark aside."

"I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people, but I took a holy vow" Joffrey said as Naerys grasped Sansa's hand hoping there was a good solution to this while Pycelle spoke also trying to sway the King "Your Grace, the Gods do indeed hold betrothal solemn, but your father, blessed be his memory, made this pact before the Starks revealed their falseness. I have consulted with the High Septon and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them in the sight of the Gods."

"The Gods are good. I am freed to heed my heart. Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sweet sister" Joffrey said before turning to Margaery "You will be my Queen and I will love you from this day until my last day."

While the crowd cheered Naerys left her interest gone as Sansa smiled and laughed to herself before Baelish cornered her to give her the same information Naerys already knew, the King never gave up on his toys.

* * *

"Why should I believe you" Tyrion questioned as Varys glanced at him with a small grin "Why would I lie?"

"To create strife between my sister and me" Tyrion said as Varys looked at him with a doubtful gaze "Where before there was nothing but love…Ser Mandon Moore tried to kill you on your sisters orders. If it hadn't been for your squire's bravery you would be a dead man."

"Pod" Tyrion said causing Podrick to come forth "Yes my lord?"

"Would it be excessive of me to ask you to save my life twice in a week" Tyrion questioned as Pod looked at him loyally "No my Lord."

"You're a good lad" Tyrion said happy to see there was still people who cared about him "Get Bronn tell him I want four of his most loyal Gold Cloaks at all times."

"I'm afraid your friend has been relieved of his command of the city watch" Varys said warily not really happy that he was the one who had to break the news "The Gold cloaks are now firmly in the hands of your father, or your sister, it varies from cloak to cloak."

"Then my hill tribesmen" Tyrion said as Varys shook his head "Have gone home, your father paid them quite handsomely. I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other for some time my Lord."

"Don't want to swim too close to a drowning man" Tyrion questioned as Varys looked slightly apprehensive "And I thought we were friends?"

"We are" Varys defended as Tyrion looked towards his squire and Varys knew it was time to bring Tyrion some comfort "Podrick, would you mind? There are many who know that without you this city would have faced certain defeat. The king won't give you any honors, the histories won't mention you but we will not forget."

As the door was opened Tyrion glanced over surprised to see Naerys standing there with an anxious look as Varys nodded standing up "Come along now, Podrick."

"My Lady" Tyrion said as she approached him "I am glad you came, it was nice of you to see me."

"Nice of me to see you" Naerys repeated looking at him with a confused look "You speak as if I come completely out of pity or some feeling that I am above you."

"You are a beautiful lady are you not" Tyrion said feeling truly saddened "And I am just a dwarf, I've never been good enough for you my lady…I know you must not wish to marry me after all now I am more monstrous than before, if you do not wish to be with me I will understand."

"I do not know whether to cry or to slap you for what I am hearing" Naerys said sitting on his bed as she looked at him truly saddened and he was surprised to see how tired she looked "I came to you and mended your wounds because Maester Pycelle the fucking arrogant pigheaded troll refused to tend to them and I knew without proper treatment they would fester and it would surely kill you. They wanted you dead I could clearly see that they have been planning for your death from your father's entrance to the clear indication that they wished for you to die from infection and then I find it oddly suspicious that none will mention what truly happened to Ser Mandon Moore."

"Do not act as though I am just some silly stupid girl wishing for a knight because I am not nor will I ever be! I do not want any of them I only want you" Naerys admitted stunning him as silent tears fell down her cheeks and he quickly sat up and found himself leaning forward to wipe them away "The thought of you dead Tyrion is something that fills me with fear and dread for if you did truly die…than I fear I would die too."

"Naerys" Tyrion said his hands tracing her face "Why of all the people in existence, why do I deserve you?"

"I do not know the answer to that my love, perhaps it is because we are both shattered and broken and it is through this shared knowledge we found one another" Naerys said smiling as she felt his fingers over her face "All I know is one simple fact…I'm in love with you."

"You love me" Tyrion stated looking into her eyes as she nodded and he still couldn't believe those words "I doubt you will love me after you see how these wounds truly cover my face."

"As if I didn't see them already while I was caring for you" Naerys said and softly reached up removing the bandage from his face before kissing his forehead "You are no monster my love, the real monsters are disguised by money and wealth and step on others freely as though there is no consequence, without any means to give assistance to others…I do not love a monster, I love a man who has so much more feeling and strength than any one of those men who think themselves noble."

"Naerys" Tyrion said closing his eyes in happiness as he let her run her fingers over his face "You would wish to marry me then, to tie yourself down to the Imp?"

"I would wish to spend eternity with you" Naerys admitted blushing slightly as she knelt forward and softly kissed his cheek "You are no imp to me my love…to me you are Tyrion Lannister my intended and the man who I would spend my entire life by his side if he would have me."

"…I think I would" Tyrion said opening his eyes as Naerys flushed watching as he gave her a small smile "Have you then…yes I would have you by my side, you would be allowed to leave of course if you wished to."

"I would never wish to though" Naerys said tugging at a strand of her hair with a laugh "…Must I yell it to the heavens and the gods? I love you Tyrion Lannister! I am in love with you."

"Come here Naerys" Tyrion whispered and gestured to the spot beside him smiling as Naerys without question curled up against him and laid her head on his chest as he ran his fingers thru her silky hair "I think I might be having similar feelings for you…I admit though I am timid on voicing them for I thought for the longest time that I was forbidden from feeling such things."

"Shh I am here Tyrion it is alright you do not have to fear, I shall not abandon you" Naerys soothed as her eyes were closed as she listened to his heart "You know your father will be quite surprised to see you are alive."

"Hmm him and my sister both" Tyrion said while enjoying how warm it felt to have her lying beside him "However I think before I make that pleasant little visit I shall recover properly don't you think?"

"It couldn't hurt to clean your wounds before making your entrance showing them you are not someone to be trifled with" Naerys agreed enjoying the feeling of Tyrion's fingers through her hair "It was you after all who made sure that the position of Hand of the King was still intact so that when your father returned he could snatch it up…Snatch it he did, like it was coin and he was a beggar. I have been moved back to my previous quarters under his wish as well."

"I apologize for that I knew how fond you were of the one in the tower, how much you enjoyed sitting on that balcony" Tyrion said as Naerys shook her head "No I do not care about where I am occupying I care not for that I am not one who needs possessions since I've had so much taken from me, I live with what is necessary and that is all. I was too preoccupied with caring for you that I have not really spent much time in there except maybe a few hours. Did you know Maester Pycelle was only curing your ailment with Milk of Poppy?"

"Ah that explains the drifting in and out of consciousness I was experiencing" Tyrion said putting the pieces together as Naerys chuckled softly "I am truly grateful for what you did my Lady, I would not be here otherwise."

"How about when we are not in company of others that you call me Naerys" Naerys said looking up at him as she placed a kiss upon his nose affectionately "We can agree on that correct?"

"Yes Naerys I do believe I can call you that when it is just the two of us" Tyrion agreed as Naerys laid her head back down sleepily "Now let us rest, I still feel rather weary."

"Tonight come to my quarters and we can share evening meal together" Naerys said falling asleep slowly "I shall make sure we have that celebratory meal that we spoke of, we are alive after all."

"Yes we are" Tyrion said in agreement "Even though they wanted the two of us dead we have proven we are much more of a challenge than they previously thought, we are still alive."

* * *

"Lady Naerys" a voice called and Naerys had to hide the urge to roll her eyes as Margaery Tyrell approached her the dragon disliking how she could tell through the kind and sweet façade that the girl put on that she was a devious little flirt with words and actions that reminded Naerys sometimes of the ones she had read in books where the sailors drowned after being dragged in by mermaids. She was a femme fatale and Naerys would not be so easily fooled by all those words and flitting eyelashes even if Sansa had already started to like the girl, a dragon was more cautious and wary when trusting people who she barely knew.

"Lady Margaery" Naerys greeted putting on her own sweet smile while inwardly she was watching the girl with a calculating gaze "What would you have of me?"

"I just noticed you were out here having a walk in the gardens" Margaery said sounded a little winded as she smiled " I thought it might be nice to have some company while I go on my daily walk, if it is alright with you course."

"We are both young and smart women who certainly have good conversation" Naerys said agreeing while Margaery looked at her with an excitable look "I see no negativity in having you join me on a stroll."

"Glad to hear it" Margaery said looping her arm into Naerys as they walked "So Lady Naerys if I may be so bold, I know you are betrothed to the Lord Tyrion, may I ask though how is it that you managed to also gain favor from the King?"

"His Grace seems to enjoy similar things to that which I find entertaining" Naerys said choosing her words carefully "He will someday be my nephew so why shouldn't I take interest in some of the things which my future family find joyous activity in performing? Did you know that while he may speak of such things as using weapons that his Grace takes a particular interest in trying to craft a crossbow of his own?"

"No I did not know he was so dedicated to crafting such things" Margaery said giving Naerys a confused look "How is it then that he took such an interest in having you around?"

"You are a smart girl it should not take much thought to piece that together" Naerys said giving her a sly smile before she chuckled "Do not tell a soul Lady Margaery or you might find yourself in not so good graces with the others but there was once an altercation between the Queen Regent and the King and the King took more interest in making the Kingdom in his own name then listening to the advice that she presents. I am merely in good favor with the King because while there may be many who ask things of him I ask for nothing and he finds himself at ease within my presence it would seem."

"Oh I see so you are comforting to him" Margaery said her eyes widening before she flashed Naerys a grateful smile "Perhaps I could join you and the King the next time he wishes to have you present so that I could get to know my betrothed a bit better?"

"I see no harm in it" Naerys said nodding as the girl gently squeezed her arm "After all since you're going to be staying here in King's Landing forming an alliance of sorts would benefit the both of us don't you agree?"

"Yes indeed I think that would be lovely" Margaery agreed smiling softly at her "However I would not call it an alliance, instead I would call us friends would you not?"

"Two beautiful ladies that are friends" Naerys said giving Margaery a wink in agreement "I dare say that idea does sound quite splendid, besides Lady Sansa I've got no other friends."

"Well dear lady you now have me as well" Margaery said before letting go of her arm as she bowed slightly "I am afraid I must take my leave now but I shall see you again soon Lady Naerys, until then."

"Until then Lady Margaery" Naerys agreed all the while keeping her true inner thoughts secret as she knew that gaining favor from the future Queen was essential in her fight to stay alive and smirked inwardly as she thought '_The best defense in one's true survival can be remaining in the good graces of those who would bring the most of harm to the individual. As my mother once said keep your enemies close.'_

* * *

"Sansa" Naerys said approaching the girl in the Godswood watching as she glanced at her curiously "Are you alright my dear, please tell me you are in good spirits?"

"Yes very much so" Sansa said practically laughing as Naerys kneeled beside her "I don't have to marry the King, I won't be Queen."

"You would've made a good Queen" Naerys said making Sansa look at her curiously "Just not with him as King you deserve so much better than him."

"How is Lord Tyrion" Sansa asked having become more caring about Naerys intended after realizing what lengths she would go for him and her "Is he doing alright?"

"He is awake and in bitter spirits" Naerys said giving her a small smile "He was not at all expecting to be awoken and having everything taken from him, the room he is in is very small and dingy so I suspect he will be quite depressed for some time."

"Lord Tywin's return was unexpected" Sansa said realizing how similar it was to her circumstances when she seemed to have lost everything "I didn't realize what kind of people the Lannister's really were until I had to live with them, dine with them and share social conversation with them. I was just so blinded by my desire to marry a prince and be queen that I didn't see what they really were, they're monsters the lot of them."

"Not Tyrion" Naerys said making Sansa glance up at her "If anything a monster he is not, he is the only one besides his younger niece and nephew who holds true compassion unlike his siblings and father. Tyrion is truly honorable in comparison."

"If what you said is true than he saved us all" Sansa said agreeing with Naerys "Now no one will think anything of him again, all the glory and victory and all of the spoils will go to his father. I feel like it must be awful to have your family use you in such a way."

"Your father and mother would have never gone to such lengths" Naerys said as Sansa nodded and hugged her gently while the young dragon returned her hug with a smile "They are honorable people and as their daughter you shall retain that sense of honor, remember you are a wolf Sansa."

Sansa nodded in agreement before she buried her head into Naerys side and the two girls enjoyed a moment together in the Godswood as they realized in that moment despite the danger around them that they were truly happy.

* * *

The door opening Lady Naerys smiled as she saw Tyrion come in still not feeling as well she could tell as he was apprehensive of others seeing his scar and was still worried about someone trying to kill him.

"Hello my love" Naerys greeted as Tyrion gave her a small smile "Hello Naerys, what have you got for us to dine tonight?"

"Um let's see I found some wine from Dorne which I thought you might like to try, then I had the cooks make us some roasted vegetables, some pheasant which I didn't realize was a rarity here in King's Landing at the moment but they adore me down in the kitchens so they happily made it for me" Naerys said as she tried to recall all of the details of the food " Then last for dessert I had them bring me my favorite which is cinnamon sweet rolls, I apologize I do not know what your favorite dessert is."

"Cinnamon sweet rolls does sound very appetizing" Tyrion agreed as he took his seat while Naerys sat beside him "Much better than what Maester Pycelle was having me eat while I was recovering, I regret to inform you though that I never had a chance to develop a favorite dessert when each meal I ate I thought was my last."

"I can understand that" Naerys said pouring him some wine before handing him the cup watching as he took a sip looking quite satisfied with it as she in turn poured herself one "When I lived in Winterfell I admit I had moments when I was terrified that the King would come and hack off my head choosing to do so out of spite because he despised my family so, some days I was a wreck overcome with nerves but I always reminded myself to be polite and so I ate like a lady without fail when it came time to sit for a meal."

"Ah you've certainly shared my worries then" Tyrion said as they clinked glasses together in cheers "Now I had yet to ask but how have you been treated since my father's return?"

"Surprisingly well as though nothing has changed" Naerys said giving him a look that showed him her suspicion "Your father came to me after the battle was over and made me practically feel worthless as he tried to knead out my fear and break me, I was unrelenting however which apparently peeked his interest as he seems to keep a close eye on me whenever I am made to be in a social event. He seems to find it odd how much favor I have with others and despite his attempts no one has changed their opinion of me as I have remained in good favor, even the King still enjoys my company."

"My father will always hold you and I under suspicion" Tyrion said sipping his wine "Better that you have others favor though as he was never too good at earning the support of others through kindness, he likes to think all will follow him due to our family name."

"Just because there is a Lion painted on the vest of a man does not mean he will roar" Naerys said rolling her eyes "The more I've spent time with each member of your family excluding the two youngest members I cannot help but form the opinion that the other members of you family are completely pigheaded arrogant highborne's who believe that every person who enters their presence will kiss the ground of which they walk on. I do not know which is higher in opinion of themselves, it is really disheartening that they are the ones who are ruling over this whole Kingdom. How your father managed to take away all of the accomplishments that you made during your time as Hand of the King with one swipe of his paw shows how truly blinded they are and how adverse they are to see reason."

"I've lived with them all my life trust me it has only gotten worse" Tyrion said smiling at her as he reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands squeezing it softly "If you ever wished to Naerys our offspring would be much different than those of my family."

"Of course I wish to" Naerys said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Having children with you would be the greatest thing in my life besides spending it by your side, we will be amazing parents much more dedicated and kind than any other."

"There is something I wish to show you" Naerys said standing up slightly flushed at the thought of having children when a thought had occurred to her and she walked over towards her bed retrieving the chest out from under it "You once said to me that you believe honestly is important between two people who are bound together so I wish to share all with you."

"Naerys what are you implying" Tyrion said watching as she opened the chest before she pulled out the dragon egg and showed it to him walking over toward him and held it out "You may hold it if you wish to."

"Is that uh…" Tyrion trailed off before he placed his hands around it and took it from her "By the Gods it is! This is a dragon egg Naerys, a real genuine dragon egg! How long have you had this?"

"Maybe a few months or so but I received it shortly after Eddard was beheaded" Naerys said watching as he looked it over with bewilderment "My brother sent it to me before his death, apparently the one who found the dragons which my sister managed to hatch found this one in the ruins of Valyria and noticed it was different from the ones of which they gave to my sister as a wedding gift."

"This is a real dragon egg" Tyrion said staring at it in wonder "The last dragons died a hundred years ago before your sister hatched ones of her own, now you have been hiding one as well…What do you plan to do with it?"

"Nothing it is petrified there is no hope in hatching it" Naerys said surprised how interested in it he was as Tyrion was confused "How was your sister able to hatch them then if they are petrified?"

"My sister tied a witch to her husband's funeral pyre and walked into the fire" Naerys said feeling sorry for what Daenerys had gone through "The only possible way her dragons hatched was a mixture of magic, fire and the fact that I believe that the only reason she lived is because the sacrifice of the witch hatched her dragons and they then in turn protected her from the flame. I believe it was because the term a life for a life can be used there as an example. My sister is in a much more desperate situation in a land very different from Westeros, I understand her methods were warranted but it does not mean that I would follow the same…We may seem immune to fire throughout stories but in all truth my love the Targaryen's are only impervious to flame when our connection with our dragon is strong enough."

"So you're saying that trying to hatch this dragon would be pointless" Tyrion said as Naerys gave him a small smile nodding "But…I saw it in front of me."

"When" Naerys questioned her eyes wide as she touched the top of the egg curiously "When did you see it before you?"

"I know I am a man of logical thinking and I should not believe in such superstition…but I saw it in a dream" Tyrion said causing Naerys to gasp and smile laughing softly "I've seen this dragon in dreams ever since it arrived in my possession, you know it is different than from the ones my sister has?"

"Yes it has four legs as opposed to two" Tyrion said in thought "Why do you think that is?"

"As I said it was found in Valyria among the ruins" Naerys said gazing as it as the egg began to brighten in color "My sister believes it to be an ancient breed and I have to agree with her as well, in some of the older drawings that the people of Essos did there were four legged dragons. It depends upon what you believe."

"Why show this to me Naerys" Tyrion questioned as he looked at her curiously "Why would you show this to me now?"

"As I said before I love you and I want to be completely honest with you" Naerys said gesturing to the egg "Now you share with me one of the greatest and oldest artifacts of the world just as you share me, you may look at that whenever you wish my love I can see you take great interest in it."

"Yes I would very much like to examine it when I have better opportunity" Tyrion said walking over and placed the egg within its chest before he turned back to her "I however have a much more pressing matter on my mind and I am in need of you."

"Really" Naerys said intrigued as she walked towards him "What is on your mind my love?"

"You have just proven to me Naerys just how deep your affections for me go and I daresay for days I've been trying to keep my mind clean from these vulgar images that are plaguing my mind" Tyrion admitted watching as she flushed and placed a hand over her mouth to hide her embarrassment as he chuckled "Now when you do that I cannot help but wonder what it would be like to taste those lips of which you hide and what it is like to touch them, are they soft?"

"Yes they are Tyrion" Naerys said becoming sly as she battered her eyelashes at him "What would you say if I told you I've had similar thoughts? I've been pondering for quite awhile now how it is to press my lips against yours and hold you against me…Would you permit it?"

"I would indeed" Tyrion said reaching out and grasped one of her hands bringing it up to his lips to kiss it "I would be much more than permitting of it actually, I would like to kneel first though I find it rather hard to touch your face when you are standing up don't you think?"

"Yes of course" Naerys said kneeling down as Tyrion smiled and stepped up close to her "Now what would you like me to do?"

"Have you ever been kissed before my Lady" Tyrion questioned as Naerys flushed nodding "Yes despite the fact that I am innocent of other things I have indeed been kissed before, those damn Stark boys and their loose lips."

"I shall have to ask them for advice someday then" Tyrion joked as Naerys chuckled when he placed a hand on her cheek silencing her "Now Naerys I need you to close your eyes."

"Alright" Naerys said as her eyes fluttered shut "Now what would you like me to do?"

"Stay silent my love" Tyrion said realizing what he had said causing him to flush as he then moved his face closer to her and then softly pressed his lips to hers earning a soft moan from Naerys when he pressed his hand into her hair. The moan made Tyrion quite flustered as he then hesitantly placed his tongue into her mouth and was surprised when she playfully met the tip of his tongue with hers causing him to chuckle inwardly as he played along with it truly enjoying how it felt almost like a spark of energy had formed between them. "

Wow" Naerys said chuckling softly as they pulled away and she smiled looking at him before bringing her arms out looking to him for permission which he nodded to finding it sweet how innocent she could be as she brought her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder as Tyrion wrapped his arms around her "Was that as amazing as you thought it would be?"

"Better" Tyrion admitted enjoying the lavender smell emanating from her hair "I didn't know it could feel as good as it did nor have this effect on me I'm afraid I feel sort of breathless."

"So do I" Naerys said running her fingers thru his hair affectionately "We shall definietley be doing that again."

"Yes I would like to do that again" Tyrion said in agreement as he pulled back from her and reached a hand out touching her cheek "I think I do as well Naerys…"

"Do as well what" Naerys questioned as Tyrion gave her a small smile "I do think somewhere during our time together I have developed such feelings as you have, so if I were to be completely honest I'm quite certain I if not now then very soon love you too."

"Well that is good to hear" Naerys said standing up before she motioned back to the table "Now I do believe we have a meal to finish, I would not wish for it to get cold would you?"

"No I would not" Tyrion said following her back to the table before they sat down together and ate truly enjoying each other's prescense as Tyrion couldn't believe he had someone like Naerys to love him, but he was so glad he did.

AN: I have been reading all your reviews and suggestions and I shall do my best to work in some of the corrections before I proceed with Season 3. I thank you all for your input and I will try my best to make sure that I can update soon!


End file.
